The Boy At Table Seven
by LyricalKris
Summary: Life for a young waitress can be pretty mundane. The highlight of Bella's week was the lunchtime visit from the three sexy mechanics from across the street. Then one day there was a little boy at her table left alone.
1. The New Kids

**Dedication: To Songster. Girly, you have become so essential to me, and I love you. Happy birthday.**

**A/N: So, remember when I said I wasn't gonna write fanfic anymore? Welp! But in my defense, this should be short and sweet. I think. Hopefully. Maybe around 5 chapters or so.**

**Disclaimer: My name is Kristina, not Stephenie! I'm just playing with her beautiful toys.**

* * *

"Oh, here we go."

"The grease monkeys are on lunch?"

"And headed our way."

"Mmm. This is the best part of my week. Except for the part where they sit down. And speak."

Bella looked up from where she was refilling salt shakers, trying to figure out what three of the other staff - Jessica, Tanya, and Eric - were talking about. "What's going on," she inquired when curiosity got the best of her.

Mike Newton - owner of the little cafe they all worked at - stepped out from the back, shaking his head ruefully. "Don't mind them. They're ogling." He nodded with his chin out the wall of windows where they could see down the street a ways. For the first time, Bella noticed a trio of men walking in the direction of the cafe. "That right there is the reason I keep my lady in well running cars and make sure I'm the one to get the maintenance done."

Said lady, Jessica, snickered. "Don't let my husband put you off, Bella. Come ogle with us. They'll make it worth your while."

"Oooh. Jess!" Tanya was bouncing in place. "There's a new one today."

Though she thought it was just a little creepy, Bella gave in to the urge to stare. The trio wore coveralls, and she deduced they must work at Hale Mechanics just up the block. As they got closer, she could see what the others were going crazy about. All three of them were good looking in that slightly dirty kind of way. "Who are they?"

"They're regulars. They come in at least once a week." Eric leaned in conspiratorially, pointing. "The big beefy one is Emmett McCarty. He's a flirt, but he's harmless." He sighed. "And tragically straight. He's the Jessica of their little group" He smirked at Jessica who rolled her eyes. "Though admittedly he's shacking up with the boss's daughter, not the boss. The blond is Jasper Whitlock. Likewise attached and quite the charmer."

"He's got a Southern drawl that will make your knees weak." Jessica fanned herself.

"And like Tanya said, that one," he pointed at the guy in the middle, "is brand new."

"Holy crap." They were at the door now, so Tanya dropped her voice to a whisper. "Newbie is edible."

In spite of how ridiculous - though amusing - she found the whole debacle, Bella couldn't help but look.

Edible, Tanya said.

There was something about the man that struck Bella, which was unusual. Typically speaking, physical attributes meant little to her. She was indifferent to type and didn't feel attraction unless there was something else to latch onto. Pretty faces were a dime a dozen, but beautiful people were rare.

But this guy.

Bella rubbed the back of her neck, feeling her cheeks heat with some strange emotion.

Beside her, Eric chuckled. "What do you think? New girl gets to find out about the new boy?"

"Oh, hell no," Tanya said before Bella could answer. Grinning, she playfully hip checked Bella out of the way. "It's my table, and I call dibs."

"Have at it." Eric winked at her. "Though I don't know. He might swing my way. He is awfully pretty."

Chuckling, Bella concentrated on finishing her task. The busy lunch rush was about to start, and heaven forbid people be without their salt.

Still, even as she worked, she found herself glancing over at the table with the three men. More often than not, her eyes lingered on the new one.

_**~0~**_

The new mechanic's name was Edward Cullen. Tanya reported that flirting with him earned a grin, but otherwise he was unresponsive. Eric tried his luck the next week with much the same results. He'd moved to this area just recently, but he'd lived in Seattle for the last seven years. He was twenty-eight, he was a fantastic tipper, and he had a smile that made Bella want to smile back every time.

That last part was not something Bella added to the gossip mill. In the five weeks she'd been working at Newton's Cafe, she hadn't had a chance to serve them. The cafe was always busy, but even in a rush, her eyes were drawn over to that little table.

The others had no problem indulging in fantasies, but Bella only smiled indulgently at them, not joining in. They blamed it on her youth, supposing a girl of twenty probably wouldn't have interest in men eight to twelve years older than she was.

Privately, though, Bella would find herself wondering what would happen...

What would happen if they sat at her table one day?

Sometimes, Bella swore she could feel his - Edward's - eyes on her. Sometimes, she looked over and thought she saw him look away.

But that was ridiculous.

Wasn't it?

"Bella."

Bella's head snapped up and her cheeks flushed, knowing she'd been caught daydreaming. It was late afternoon, and the cafe had calmed to a dull roar. Jessica just chuckled. "I think you have a customer at table seven."

At first, Bella thought Jessica was poking fun. Table seven - a booth up against the front wall of windows, looked empty. On further inspection though, she saw it was, in fact, occupied by a little boy. He looked to be about six or seven, perhaps. He was a handsome fellow - light olive skin, dark, unruly, curly hair. He was studying the menu intently, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

Bemused, Bella stepped up to the table. "Hey there, sweetie."

He looked up, the expression on his face suggesting she was already trying his patience. "My name is Benjamin."

Bella's lips quirked. "Well, I'm sorry, Benjamin. That was my mistake." She looked around. "Are you here with your Mommy and Daddy?"

"No." He shook his head, looking more cheerful now that they'd cleared up the whole name issue. He started to root through his backpack. "But I would like a piece of apple pie." He peered up at her. "Do you have apple pie here? Daddy said you do."

Feeling a little uncertain - was this boy really here alone? - Bella nodded slowly. "We have pie."

"Can I have a really big slice?" he asked brightly. "And milk. Please." He blinked up at her, and when she didn't immediately reply, he dug through his backpack again, coming up with a fistful of bills. "I have money, see? I'm supposed to have something to eat, and do my homework, and not be trouble." He pulled out his school notebook as if to emphasize his point.

"I see," Bella said quietly. "And your Daddy isn't here?"

"Not right now." Again, the boy's expression indicated he thought perhaps she was being just a little dumb. "Can I have my pie, please?"

"And a milk, right?"

He nodded.

"Coming right up, sweet... Benjamin."

"Thank you," he said cheerfully, tilting his head to consider his homework.

Bella went to fill his order, but she kept her eyes on the table, waiting for an adult to show up. True to his word, the boy was intent on his work. He thanked Bella, ever polite, when she brought over his pie and enthused to her how good it was when she came back to check on him. When he finished his homework, he pulled a handheld game out of his bag and played, only occasionally giving a small cry of, "Yeah!" or "Gotcha." He jumped a little in his seat, but otherwise wasn't at all rowdy.

An hour passed, and no adult came to claim him.

There was a small rush, and Bella got caught up with her other tables. When she looked back, table seven was empty. Benjamin was gone. She rushed over and found that not only had he left money to cover his check, but he'd left her a four dollar tip on a five dollar bill.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Birthday, dear. I hope you'll enjoy your gift. **

**Big thanks to GinnyW for lending me a plot bunneh. I SUPPOSE I should thank barburella and jessypt even though they forced me to wait to post this. Le sigh. Le pout.**

**Erm, quick note. If you are so inclined, you should check out the Let's Do Anal contest. I have entered (snicker). You can find it at letsdoanal dot blogspot dot com. **

**So. Thoughts? Hopes? Guesses? Fears?**


	2. Charmers

**A/N: Hello, my dear ones. You make me smile so much.**

* * *

"There's a little boy at table seven."

Bella didn't need to hear anything else. She dropped what she was doing - filling a bowl with the soup of the day - and hurried out onto the floor. When she saw Benjamin sitting in the booth, she exhaled in a gust, relief making her her bones feel spongy.

After the boy disappeared the day before, Bella had spent the whole rest of the evening worrying. Had it been the right thing just to let the boy eat his pie? He was safe in the cafe, bothering no one. When he'd disappeared during a rush, how could Bella help but imagine what had become of him. Had he wandered off into the unknown? Had someone taken him - someone without good intentions?

She couldn't help but wonder if she'd done the right thing not calling the police immediately. Little boys should not be left on their own. Anything could have happened to him.

"Hey, little man." Bella couldn't help but reach over and ruffle the boy's hair.

He ducked away from her hand, but smiled when he saw her. "Hello," he said with a grin.

"Bella," Mike called from the counter. He gave her a pointed look. The cafe was horrendously busy, and she had customers waiting.

She turned quickly back to the little boy and smiled. "You want another milk?"

"Can I have apple juice today?"

"Sure. No problem." She took a step away before she paused. "Don't take off, okay?"

There was that slightly exasperated expression again. "I know."

Bella chuckled to herself as she went to attend to her other tables. She came back a minute or so later with his juice and a tuna sandwich. Benjamin eyed the sandwich warily. "I didn't order that."

"Do you like tuna?"

"Yes."

"Well, are you hungry?"

"Yes. But I also want pie, and I don't have enough for both."

"How much do you have?"

Benjamin dug the money out of his backpack and counted. "Ten dollars."

"That's enough for the sandwich, the pie, and the apple juice." This wasn't strictly true. By her reckoning, his total for that meal would come out to around eleven dollars, but she wanted to see what he would say.

He gave her another one of his by now patented impatient looks. "But then I can't give you a tip."

She had to smile, having figured that was the reason. "It's okay. I don't need a tip from you."

His eyebrows furrowed. "But don't you need it to live?"

"Who told you that?"

Benjamin shifted so he was sitting up on his knees, leaning at the table so he could talk to her. "Daddy said everyone has a job. He has a job so he has a house so I can have my own room and dinner on the table. He said being a waiter is one of the worst jobs and you don't get paid butt-kiss." He paused and then clapped his hand over his mouth, giggling with abandon.

Bella smirked. "Do you mean bupkis?" she guessed.

He nodded. "So Daddy said to always remember to say please and thank you to a waiter and even though we don't have a lot, we probably have more than you. So I should leave a big tip."

"That's very sweet." She looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, Mike was giving her the evil eye again. "I'll tell you what. The sandwich is on the house. How's that?"

He looked down at the plate and up at her. "I think it's on the table."

Bella blinked, but then he grinned at her and burst into a fresh round of giggles. "I'm just joshing. I know what on the house means. Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome. I'll be back with your pie in a bit."

Just like the day before, Benjamin set about eating while he laid out his homework. Today, rather than his game, he pulled out a sketchbook. He was doodling so intently, he didn't seem to notice when Bella came by to clear his dishes away, and he was obviously distracted when she tried to engage him in conversation.

Once again, sometime during the rush, Bella looked up and the little boy was gone.

"Who was that kid?" Tanya asked when they all had time to breathe.

"I wish I knew," Bella said with a frustrated sigh.

_**~0~**_

"Bella, you have a table."

The way Eric's eyes were dancing made it abundantly clear who was in Bella's section. "The boys?" she asked anyway.

"Yes!" He bounced a little in place. "They look like they've been working hard today. Unf."

Chuckling, Bella wiped her hands on her apron and surreptitiously smoothed her hair back. No reason to be nervous, she told herself.

She approached the table, her heart pounding - ridiculous but no less true. She saw instantly what Eric meant. They were all slightly more disheveled just a little dirtier than usual. Unf indeed.

She cleared her throat and smiled as she stepped over to the table. "Hello there," she said brightly.

The big one, Emmett, looked up at her first. "Hello there." He was all toothy grins and dimples. "They finally set the newbie on us, huh?"

"Hey, yeah. I've seen you in here a couple of times," Bella said nonchalantly. "You always sit in someone else's section. I was beginning to think you just didn't like the looks of me."

The blond one, Jasper, snorted. "Oh yeah, sugar. You look ten different kinds of horrible. You just reek of bad service."

Bella pretended to smell herself. "Occupational hazard. When the special of the day is salmon, sometimes you're going to reek of fish."

Emmett snickered, looking across the table at the other two. "I know a couple of other occupations with the same problem."

Edward shook his head and looked to her. "Ignore this classless asshat, Miss..."

"Bella," Bella supplied, feeling her lips turn up in response to his smile.

"Hey, I was talking about fishmongers," Emmett said, holding his hands up. "Now who's classless? Assume much?"

There was a grease smudge on Edward's face. It was distracting Bella. A lot. When she realized they were all looking back at her expectantly, she started a bit. "How about some drinks?"

"Shot of Jameson," Jasper drawled.

"I'll take a tequila sunrise and Mr. meterosexual over there will have a mojito," Emmett supplied, pointing at Edward.

"Oh, we don't-"

"They know you don't serve drinks," Edward said with a chuckle.

Bella felt her cheeks heat. Of course they would know. They came here at least once a week and on top of that, they were still on the clock. "Right. Lukewarm tap water for these two, and what will you have, good sir?"

Edward's grin spread. "An Arnold Palmer, please."

"I'll be back," Bella said, beginning to stride away.

"Hey, wait. What about us?" Jasper called.

Bella turned mid-stride. "Lukewarm tap water," she retorted.

Of course, when she came back with Edward's Arnold Palmer to take the rest of their order, she did let the other two get drinks. Luckily, they were in good spirits about the whole encounter. Under normal circumstances, Bella never would have joked like that with a customer. There was just something about the trio that left her defenses down.

It seemed to work in her favor. They were friendly toward her - teasing. They didn't feel like customers at all but good friends who made her laugh.

Charming, the others had said. They weren't lying. Bella was charmed.

And more than a little obsessed with that smudge of grease on Edward's cheek.

So much so that when she came to bring them their check, as they bantered with her, she distractedly pulled a napkin out of her apron pocket, dabbing it at the stain.

Realizing quickly what she had done, Bella took a step back. "I'm so sorry," she murmured, abruptly horrified at her action. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Again. With gusto.

Edward's look of mild shock faded to one of gentle amusement. His lips curled up on one side, and he reached up to rub his thumb over his cheek. "Occupational hazard," he echoed her words from before. "Thanks, but uh... grease is..." He looked up from under his eyelashes, and though Bella was positive she had to be mistaken, it seemed in the moment there was something mischievous, something deliciously darker, about the glint in his eyes. "Sticky," he finished.

And Bella had forgotten what he was talking about. Especially the next second where he reached up, brushing his hand across her shoulder. "Breadcrumbs," he explained when she stared at him. "Now we're even."

Suddenly, Bella found that her throat was tight, and it was difficult to speak. She coughed into her hand and forced a smile. "Can I get you boys anything else?"

"Three slices of apple pie to go," Emmett ordered. He looked endlessly amused about something. "We gotta get back, kids."

"Right. I'll bring those and your check," Bella said quickly.

When she was safely in the kitchen behind closed doors, Bella leaned up against the wall. It was completely insane that her heart was racing, and she felt a little dizzy. She couldn't believe she'd been so mindless.

"Damn, newbie," Tanya said with a cluck. "The boys did a number on you."

Jessica smiled at her, and patted her shoulder. "Your cheeks are practically radioactive," she said cheerfully.

Bella grimaced. That certainly didn't make her feel better.

"Was it Emmett?" Eric asked. "I told you. Boy is a shameless flirt. He knows how to get anyone tongue tied and twitterpated." He sighed wistfully.

Tongue tied and twitterpated. Well, that was as good a description as any.

"They're fun," she said simply, pushing off the wall to fill their order and close out their tab.

_**~0~**_

The rest of that week was horrendously busy.

Each day, shortly after three, Benjamin would appear just minutes before the afternoon rush. He always sat at table seven without waiting to be seated. In fact, that third day, Bella stopped Jessica from seating another couple there, wanting to make sure the boy's favorite table was available, and that she would be the one to serve him.

"I don't know what to do," she confided to Jessica on Thursday. "It can't be right. He's always here alone."

Jessica seemed torn. "Well, I don't know, honey. I feel you, but I don't know if we really want to start trouble where there isn't trouble to be had. He has money every day. He obviously goes to school. He's well kempt." She smirked, looking over at the child and his unruly hair. "Relatively."

Bella frowned. Jessica was right. The kid seemed healthy, happy, and well cared for. He was very well behaved - causing absolutely no trouble. He always had enough money to pay for what he bought, and he was polite. He'd disappeared every day when Bella's back was turned, but the fact he returned the next day - homework in hand - indicated wherever he went at night, he was perfectly fine.

And every day that week, before she could think about it for more than a minute at a time, there were always customers demanding attention, food to be served, bills to be closed out. Benjamin would disappear before she could come to any kind of conclusion.

She did get to talk to him a bit more that week. She offered once to call his Mommy or Daddy only to be met with those slightly impatient, perplexed green eyes. "Why?" he asked, and then he paled slightly. "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not," Bella said gently.

He looked uncertain. "In school, when kids are bad in class, they have to call their parents."

"You're not bad at all," she assured. "I just thought maybe they should know you're here."

"Oh." Benjamin was comforted by this. "Daddy knows," he said easily, turning his head back to his sketchbook.

When he was drawing in that book, there was no reaching him. The boy was gone into his own world.

The week came and went. Bella worried all that weekend, wondering if she was doing the right thing, not calling the police. The others seemed to think the boy - with his big tips and frank attitude - was charming. They didn't seem to think there was anything wrong, and it was no big deal for a young child to be sitting in a restaurant on his own.

Bella's father had always taught her that she should follow her conscience. People had a tendency to look the other way when they shouldn't, so following others' examples wasn't always the best thing to do.

In the year and a half she'd been away from home, she'd learned more than once that all the life lessons her parents taught her that had seemed so obvious at the time weren't at all clear in reality. This boy wasn't being abused. She wasn't sure she could say he was being neglected. How much danger was he in tucked into a booth in a tame cafe for about an hour every afternoon?

Bella decided the best thing to do was to get to the bottom of who the kid belonged to - see what the situation was for herself. She would ask the others to cover for her, and she would sit with him - get a few answers, or at least be there when he decided to take off.

Resolved, Bella slept easier on Sunday night.

But Monday afternoon came and went with no sign of Benjamin.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. Where'd he go?**

**Many thanks to barburella and jessypt. **

**Here's a rec for you guys that I'm really enjoying: Something True by BelieveItOrNot. Everyone is so... human. And flawed. And they mess up, and sometimes they deserve to be forgiven and sometimes they don't. Just a very thought provoking read thusly.**

**Speaking of thoughts, can I have yours?**

**Someone asked about a posting schedule. Honestly, I have no idea. Right now I'm very much in a "write whatever comes to mind" mood. I've written an original novel, and a novella, and the first 1/4 of a second novel. Everything needs to be edited and worked on and my 8-5 job has to be squeezed in somewhere and... Yeah. My brain is a mess. LOL. But I always finish my stories, and I don't typically leave ya hanging for long, so that much I can tell you.**


	3. Trouble

**A/N: My lovelies. Thou art so pretty.**

* * *

Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday passed with no sign of the boy. Bella was out of her mind with worry. She kept trying to convince herself he was safe. Why wouldn't he be? As she'd observed, he had what he needed. He was a well taken care of - there was no reason to believe that would change.

The what if's were so difficult to deal with though. Customers came in and out of the cafe every day, and she would never see some of them again. That was fine, that was life, but she didn't know if she wanted to imagine not ever knowing what happened to that little boy.

She told herself not to be ridiculous. All the horror stories in her head were melodramatic at best.

What could she do?

That Wednesday, Bella had a later shift than normal. She arrived at the cafe on time, taking advantage of her discount to get a cheap lunch. She sat at table seven, chewing mindlessly, staring at nothing, and worrying about the little boy who'd sat there in the afternoons last week.

"I've heard the apple pie here will cure anything that ails you."

Bella started, snapping out of her macabre meanderings as she turned to look up at Edward Cullen.

His smile crept further upward when she looked at him, and he winked. "The service though, leaves a lot to be desired." He held her gaze for a beat. "At least that's what I've heard."

She pursed her lips, looking up and trying to hide how incredibly charmed she was. "You heard that, did you?"

He held up his phone. "Yelp."

For a second, Bella's smile was genuine. Then the worry was back with a vengeance, and not even Edward Cullen's grin could keep the thoughts back for long.

Edward tilted his head, his lips turning downward. "Are you okay?"

She tried to smile at him. "Just got some things on my mind."

"I'll get out of your hair, but..." He hesitated a moment, cupping his hand around his chin as though he were thinking over his next words. Finally, he looked at her, his expression open and earnest. "I'm a good listener if you want to talk."

She gave a little huff of almost-laughter, glancing over toward the counter where, sure enough, her co-workers were not-so-surreptitiously watching the conversation. "There's really nothing wrong," she said, hoping she was right. "You alone for lunch?"

"Yeah. The guys got caught up with a..." He mused a moment, obviously choosing his words carefully. "Shall we say a persnickety client." He shrugged. "The squeaky wheel gets the grease sometimes, if only to get him the hell out of our shop."

"I can understand that." She gestured to the space in front of her. "I wouldn't mind the company if you wouldn't."

His smile came back as he slid into the booth opposite her. Bella felt pleased. And warm. And ridiculous.

Tanya appeared at their table, all smiles. "Hey there, Edward. On your own today?"

"Looks like I'm in good company." He looked over at Bella and winked before he looked back to Tanya. "But Emmett and Jasper are stuck at work."

"Of course. What can I get you today, hon?"

"I need two lunch specials to go for the guys and two big, warm pieces of apple pie with vanilla ice cream for us." He looked over at Bella. "Okay?"

Tanya turned so her face was hidden from Edward. She made wide eyes and mouthed, "Oh. My. God."

Bella felt her cheeks warm. "Um. Yeah. That sounds great."

"And an Arnold Palmer, please." Edward gave Tanya his most charming smile, and she walked away with a nod.

"It's not going to cause you any problems eating with a customer is it?" he asked.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would it be a problem?"

He shrugged, leaning back with his arms spread across the backboard of the booth. "Isn't Jessica the boss's wife?"

Bella's cheeks flushed darker. Obviously, Edward had noticed Jessica - and the others - were staring in their direction. "You're no trouble," she said dismissively. It was a bold faced lie. He was trouble, alright. As much as she told herself they were two people being friendly, he screamed trouble.

His lips curled up at one corner at her comment, as if he too had caught the double meaning in her innocent words, but he didn't comment.

"Don't you want more than pie?" Bella asked, eager to change the subject.

"I don't have time to eat both courses, and I never get warm pie. Don't get me wrong. Apple pie is as delicious ice cold as it is fresh from the oven, but warm with ice cream?" He shook his head, and Bella wondered if he realized that his tongue had darted out, sweeping once over his lips. "That's another level of decadence."

"You're making me hungry."

Bella wasn't entirely certain she was talking about the pie.

They chatted easily about nothing of particular importance - just the small talk banter of two people spending a few easy minutes together. He gave her the first sip of his Arnold Palmer when she confessed she'd never had the drink.

Their dessert came, and Bella didn't have the heart to tell him she only tolerated apple desserts, and she didn't like warm pie at all. He was obviously enjoying every delectable bite. His little moans of appreciation more than made up for Bella's lack of enthusiasm for her food.

"Are you sure you're not going to get in trouble for this?" Edward rolled his eyes toward the counter discreetly without moving his head.

Again, Bella felt her cheeks warm. "I'm on my own time right now." She studied him a moment. "It's not me, it's you."

"It's me?" He looked genuinely perplexed.

"They find you - and Jasper and Emmett - very, uh... entertaining." She tried to resist the urge to squirm. "You really haven't noticed?"

"Entertaining, hmm?" He looked down at the table, cutting a piece of his pie off with his fork slowly before he looked up from underneath his absurdly long lashes. "Do you find me - us - entertaining?"

Bella bowed her head, but she quickly looked up. Her heart was pounding. Her cheeks were on fire, but her voice was steady when she answered. "Frequently."

His lips turned up, and when he looked at her, Bella's breath caught. There was something darker in his eyes. Bedroom eyes, her mother would have called them. The air between them was suddenly static. Alive. And heating quickly.

He licked his lips again, and Bella's throat felt dry. "How old are you?"

Bella wondered if he was aware of how throaty his voice had gotten. "Twenty," she admitted. The word felt thinner than she wanted.

He hummed an acknowledgement but said nothing.

Bella jumped when Tanya appeared at their table. "How're we doing, kids? Need anything else?"

"Just the check, please," Edward said smoothly. "I have to get back, and your shift is starting soon too, right?"

"Oh. Yes," Bella said, realizing it had gotten late very quickly.

"I'll get your checks and your to-go orders," Tanya said with a smile.

Edward quickly handed her a debit card. "Ring up both checks on my card."

"Oh! No, you don't-" Bella started to protest, but he waved her off.

"It's fine," he said to both Bella and Tanya - who looked equally stunned. He shooed Tanya away with the card before he looked back to Bella. "Believe me when I say it's the least I can do."

Perplexed, Bella just looked at him.

His smile was private, secretive. He got to his feet. "Just trust me," he said quietly. "I'm really running late. I have to go. You can't imagine what happens if you don't feed Emmett in a timely manner."

Bella laughed. She still didn't understand why he'd felt the need to pay for her meal, but she could see that Tanya was already on her way back. Done was done. "Well, thank you," she said as she likewise stood.

He flashed her another breathtaking grin. "Any time."

He signed the bill, took the to-go bag from Tanya, and was gone in another minute. He was barely out the door before Tanya, Eric, and Jessica converged on her.

"What. Was. That?" Tanya demanded.

"Tell us everything," Jessica added.

Bella sighed.

_**~0~**_

Her impromptu lunch with Edward had distracted Bella for a time, but even lunch with the "edible" mechanic wasn't enough to make her forget about Benjamin.

The rest of the week passed without sign of the boy.

Monday rolled around again. The afternoon rush started earlier than normal that day, and so Bella, rushing around like everyone else, almost didn't notice the little boy sitting by himself in the waiting area.

"Benjamin," she cried, hurrying over to him. It took all her willpower not to sweep the boy into a very tight hug.

He looked up at her. "Hi, Miss Bella!"

Bella settled for ruffling his hair while he made a face at her. "You scared me, kid."

"Why?" He looked confused.

Giddy with relief, Bella laughed. She put her hands on her hips, opting for humor. "You come see me for a week, then you disappear without a call, a letter. What's a girl to think, hmm? You're giving me whiplash."

"Oh." Benjamin looked like he didn't understand, but he was contrite for causing her any pain. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Bella laughed again. "Don't worry about it. What are you doing here? There's still a table over there for you."

He was shaking his head. "I need that table," he said firmly, pointing at his usual booth.

"I see. Well, it's almost ready. I'll make sure you get it," she promised. She ruffled his hair one more time before she had to rush back to check on her tables.

Benjamin was seated a few minutes later. Bella brought him a plate of fried zucchini sticks to munch before she took his usual order - apple pie and a lemonade this time.

The rush was much worse than usual, leaving Bella very frustrated. She had questions for the little boy that she needed answers to. The last week had taught her she couldn't go on not knowing where he went every night. The last thing she wanted was for him to disappear again.

It was late afternoon by the time the rush died down. Bella half expected to find Benjamin had disappeared like he usually did around that time, so she was relieved when she saw he was still at the table.

And he wasn't alone.

Bella took a few steps forward, eager and curious to find out if this was, at long last, the person responsible for the little boy, but then she stopped.

Benjamin didn't look like his usual, easy-going self.

He was sitting with his hands clasped on the table, staring down at his lap. His posture radiated discomfort.

The man across from him, now that Bella looked, was older. Perhaps forty or so with long black hair and, it had to be said, a creepy as hell smile. He had his hand out, beckoning at the boy, and as Bella got closer, she picked up on what he was saying.

"-such a talented boy. Just come with me." His voice was a light, feathery thing. Gentle. Almost pleading. "My apartment is just around the corner. We can be back quickly. I just want to show you some of the drawings I-"

Bella had heard enough. She stepped over to the table, putting on a bright smile. "Hi there! Benjamin, who's this?" She didn't want to overreact just in case, but she was very sure this man shouldn't be anywhere near this little boy.

Sure enough, he straightened up, clearing his throat. "Benny and I are good friends. I just came to collect him, so if you'll give me the bill. We really must be going."

Ignoring him, Bella turned to Benjamin. "Honey, do you know this man?"

Obviously fighting tears, Benjamin shook his head vehemently.

"Oh, Benny is such a kidder. I-"

"I think if you don't get out of my sight in the next five seconds, I'm calling the police," Bella said bluntly, turning to glare at the man. Her heart was thudding painfully fast, but her need to protect the child was greater than her fear.

The man frowned. "Miss," he began in that placating tone of his, "I'm sure you-"

"Mister, I'm not kidding," she interrupted. "Get out."

He made a face, but he stood smoothly and nodded. He walked out of the cafe, but he walked quickly.

Bella took a deep breath, feeling shaky. "Benjamin," she said quietly, gently. The boy was still staring down at his lap. "Are you okay?"

He nodded but the next second he started to whimper. When Bella sat beside him, he turned to her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head at her shoulder. She felt his hot tears soaking through her uniform shirt.

"That man scared you, didn't he?" she asked softly, rubbing his back.

"A-huh," Benjamin nodded against her shoulder.

"It's okay, hon. You're just fine."

"I didn't like him. And he wouldn't leave," he said in a shaky voice. "And I wanted to shout, because Daddy told me to yell if someone I didn't like was bothering me, but he also said I shouldn't make trouble in the restaurant. I didn't know what to do."

He was really worked up. Bella shifted so she could hold him tighter, and he clung to her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, okay?"

She repeated these words over and over, hugging the little boy tightly as he calmed.

"Benji?" A frantic voice coming from the door caught both their attention.

Bella looked over to see a very worried looking Edward Cullen coming toward their table. She was confused until Benjamin raised his head.

"Daddy?" Benjamin said in a small voice.

Feeling like she was in some surreal dream - or maybe a nightmare - Bella stood up so Benjamin could get out of the booth. The little boy launched himself at Edward, wrapping his arms around his neck and clinging to him like he'd been clinging to Bella a second before. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"What happened?" Edward pulled back, looking the boy over for any injury. "Are you okay? What happened?" he repeated.

Bella found her voice. "There was a man in the booth with him that scared him. He's fine, just shaken," she explained.

"What?!" Edward's voice was loud in the little cafe. "Did you know him, Benji?"

"No." The boy still sounded miserable, but he was calm now. "I didn't like him, Daddy."

"It's okay, baby boy. I have you now." He hugged Benjamin tightly, rocking him.

"You're Benjamin's father?" Bella verified, her tone tight and controlled.

Edward looked at her over Benjamin's shoulder. "Yes. This is my son."

Bella nodded slowly. "Do you think I can talk to you a second? Outside maybe?"

He looked uncertain, but Benjamin was a lot calmer now. He set the boy back on his feet. "Are you okay, Benji?"

Looking more embarrassed than upset, Benjamin nodded, wiping at his eyes. "Yeah." He looked between Bella and Edward. "Am I in trouble?"

"No," they both said.

Bella snapped her mouth shut, realizing she was overstepping her bounds. She gave Edward a short nod and took a few steps away. "I'll be right back."

As she walked away to ask Tanya to watch her tables for a few minutes, Edward was reassuring the boy that no one was angry at him.

When Bella came back to the table, Edward sighed, looking over to Benjamin. "I'm going to talk to Bella just a minute, okay? Then we can go home." He patted the boy's head, his hand lingering. "Will you be okay alone for a minute?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." The boy's winning smile was back, and that made Bella feel better. Slightly.

Still, as she led Edward outside, she couldn't deny that she was severely pissed off. "How old is he?" she demanded first and foremost.

"Seven. He-"

"Are you kidding me? You let a seven-year-old kid wander around on his own?" She crossed her arms. "What kind of parent does that?"

The look in Edward's eyes darkened. "Are you really about to lecture me, as if you know the first thing about parenting?"

"I know well enough that leaving a seven-year-old alone-"

"I didn't leave him alone." Edward ran his hands through his hair, obviously perturbed. "The school bus lets him off a block from here. He comes directly here every day. He sits in that booth because I can see him there if I walk just a little ways away from the shop."

"And he's still here. Alone." Bella insisted. "It's not like I'm watching him or any of the others."

"Benjamin is a good boy. Has he ever given you any trouble?" he challenged.

"Of course not, but that's not the point! Do you realize that because he was alone, some damn creeper was talking to him? He was trying to get Benjamin to leave with him, Edward."

Edward paled at that, and though part of her felt bad, Bella was too angry and too scared about what could have happened.

"Benjamin disappears every afternoon before I can figure out where he went. What if that asshole had found him then? What if he had grabbed him? You can't leave a kid on his own. It's neglect, and I should call the damn authorities."

At that all the annoyance and defensiveness drained from Edward's face. He took a step toward her, his eyes pleading. "No. No, please." His voice was so entirely foreign - desperate - that Bella was startled out of her rant. He swallowed hard, his hands out, imploring. "Look, you're right. Absolutely you're right. I shouldn't have left him alone there. It was..."

His shoulders slumped and he sighed, trying again. "It's a long story. I just... " When he looked up he seemed so tired. "Can you give me a break? Please? It's just been hard recently." He laughed without any humor. "Well, harder than usual, I guess. I'm a good father, Bella. I know it might not seem like that from where you're standing, but my boy is everything to me. I would never do anything to hurt him."

Bella took a deep breath. His eyes, his whole expression, was so open, she couldn't doubt his sincerity there. Now that she'd had a chance to vent the pent up fear, she was feeling more rational. "I have to get back to work," she said quietly. "I would very much appreciate if you would explain this to me. I have a later shift tomorrow, so I'm going to be here for lunch again."

He didn't look entirely comfortable, but he nodded slowly. "And you won't call anyone?"

"If you tell me what's going on tomorrow, I won't call anyone."

"That's..." He huffed. "That's fair," he finally said. He was looking down at his shoes, the picture of quiet shame.

Bella paused. "I know you're a good father."

He looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"He's a fantastic kid."

That brought his smile back. It was small, but it was there. "He's my life," he repeated.

Bella nodded. "I believe you."

"Daddy?"

They both looked up, seeing Benjamin peering at them from the door.

Edward took a deep breath and put on an easier expression before he turned to his son. "Come on, Benji. Let's go home."

Benjamin ran to his side, his backpack bouncing on his back. He looked up at Bella. "Goodbye, Miss Bella. Thank you for yelling at the bad man for me." He threw his arms around her waist, and Bella gave him a quick hug back. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, Benjamin." She ruffled his hair fondly.

"Thank you," Edward said, taking Benjamin's hand. "For everything. Really."

Bella just nodded.

She watched them walk down the street, Edward's hand protective on Benjamin's shoulder, until they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

**A/N: WELP. Most of you saw that coming. **

**More answers next time. It should come as no surprise that this story is quickly getting out of hand. I'm hopeless, I swear.**

**Many thanks to jessypt and barburella. Also, if you all will do me a favor, I would appreciate you sending positive vibes in Songster's direction and Cris (the author of Wisp). Real life stuff, but my girls could use some extra positivity.**

**Thanks, kids. **

**So. Thoughts? More answers coming next time.**


	4. Most of the Story

**A/N: Creepers make us all very nervous. *hugs all around* Very proud of some of you who got that it was Aro. Creeper is creepy, non?**

* * *

After Edward and Benjamin left, Bella did what she could about the strange man that had been in the cafe. She was a cop's kid, and she knew the options available were limited. It wasn't illegal to be creepy. It wasn't illegal to have a conversation with a child.

She did tell Mike and the others so they would be aware if the man set foot in the cafe again. Mike knew the cop that worked the neighborhood, so she was called and Bella gave a description of the man, tiptoeing carefully around why the boy had been alone.

It was somewhat frustrating. She had no doubt the man would have hurt Benjamin if he'd had a chance, but given the situation as it was, Edward was the only one who had broken any law. At the minimum, he'd have CPS up in his business.

Bella had meant what she said. She understood little boys didn't get as well behaved as Benjamin without having good parents. Still, though her panic had long faded, by the time Edward showed up for lunch, she had moved on to indignant irritation. She didn't like having to lie, even by omission, especially to a police officer.

He didn't look pleased, she noted. His posture was stooped. He definitely wasn't carrying himself with his usual smooth confidence. This couldn't have been easy, she reflected, softening slightly as he walked toward her. What business did a twenty-year-old kid have, demanding to know how a twenty-eight-year-old man was raising his kid?

Straightening her shoulders, Bella held her head high. Maybe she was young, but any way she sliced it, Benjamin shouldn't have been left alone without supervision. She was right to question this.

Eric was serving them that day, and he appeared just as Edward sat down. "Arnold Palmer for you," he said, setting the drink in front of Edward. "Hot tea for you, dear Bella."

The way he tilted his head, giving Bella a look, she knew she was in for another grilling by the staff when she clocked in. She sighed inwardly, hoping this conversation would have a good outcome.

"Do you need a minute?" Eric asked.

Bella looked to Edward. A small smile played at his lips. "Apple pie for me. With ice cream, please."

He'd obviously decided he needed comfort food.

"I'll take a rice pudding," Bella ordered, thinking he had the right idea.

Eric must have sensed the tension at the table because he didn't joke or try to flirt. He just nodded and headed back to the kitchen without another word.

"I hope you don't mind I ordered your drink for you," Bella said quietly, breaking the ice.

"No. Thank you." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking off for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and when he looked up at her, the emotion in his eyes caught Bella off guard. "First and foremost, I need to tell you again how thankful I am. That man..." He shook his head, and Bella could see his jaw was clenched. "Benjamin never would have left with him without a fight, but that a man like that was even close to him..."

Bella nodded. "I let the police know about him," she said carefully. Taking a steadying breath, she looked him in the eye. "They wanted to talk to Benjamin, but I told them the customers had long ago left, and I didn't know who you were."

Edward grimaced, ducking his head. "I don't know where to start. I think, under the circumstances, I should tell you the whole story." He looked down at his hands, and Bella saw that he was clenching and unclenching his fists on top of the table.

She reached out, touching her fingers to his tensed fist. He seemed surprised when he looked up again, and she was surprised at herself. She drew back and pressed on. "I'm really not trying to judge you. Life gets sticky really fast, and sometimes it's all you can do to get through the day intact. I understand that."

He huffed. "Yeah. That's... Yeah." He sat back and, still looking down at his hands on the table, he began to speak. "Benji's mom, Kebi, and I were never together." His lip twitched, but he continued on smoothly. "We've done a pretty good job of keeping it friendly between us. We share custody right down the middle. Benji spends a week with her and a week with me."

Bella blew out a huff of breath. "That's where he was last week," she surmised, mostly talking to herself.

Edward cocked his head.

"I was going out of my mind," she explained. "This kid pops up for a whole week, and I was already worried about him because I never saw him with an adult. Then he didn't come back for a whole week and I was afraid for what might have happened to him."

"Damn," he swore under his breath. "I'm sorry. I really didn't think this through. I didn't think he'd stick out - just another customer."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You didn't think a small child on his own would stick out?" she asked incredulously. Quickly, she held up a hand. "No. It's okay. Please go on."

"Well, Kebi and I have always managed to keep things friendly. It hasn't always been easy. Kebi... She's a very sweet girl, and she's a good mom." He drummed his fingers on the tabletop, and Bella could see he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"Just explain the best you can. I can understand, or I can try." She pursed her lips, considering her own words before she spoke. "From what I can see, raising kids with someone you're in love with is complicated. It must be difficult raising a child with someone you were never with. It doesn't mean either of you are bad people - just not without your quirks."

He looked at her with a shocked expression that melted quickly into a small smile of relief. He nodded. "That's it exactly," he said quietly. "Kebi and I were never compatible. She's a good girl," he reiterated. "But she's... She's very used to being, um..." He searched for the word. "Controlled? I suppose? Her family has always been overbearing, but as I said, we worked things out. There's never been an official custody agreement between us."

He sighed then, looking tired. "But maybe six or seven months ago, Kebi got a new boyfriend - Amun."

Bella could guess from the way Edward's tone hardened that there was no love lost between him and Amun.

"He is the epitome of domineering, and he doesn't like me."

The tense air was interrupted as Eric came by with their dessert. It gave Edward a chance to collect his thoughts.

"Things have been changing very quickly lately. Kebi moved in with Amun three months ago, and he moved them - he moved my son - relatively far away. We lived on the opposite end of Seattle, in Redmond, actually." He waved his hand. "It created a slew of problems. For the first time, Kebi and I were fighting over which of us should have primary custody of Benji. I wanted him to stay with me - he liked his school, he had friends there. Not that he's moved across the world, but you know, he was doing well where he was."

"And if he had to go to school out here, then they would want primary custody of him," Bella concluded.

Edward nodded solemnly. Then he looked down again, and Bella thought she could read shame and anger on his features. "The thing is... If it were to come to a custody battle, Amun is very sure he would get what he wanted." He swallowed hard. "I wouldn't come up favorably, and he knows it.

"So what could I do?" He shook his head, his features tight. "Things happened way faster than I was comfortable with. I had to move fast." When he looked at her, his eyes were pleading. "I know precedence is everything, if it comes to any case. I couldn't afford to let them keep Benjamin for however long it would have taken for me to do things cleaner. I was lucky that Hale accepted me, so at least I wasn't without a job - that would have been a disaster. But this neighborhood is more expensive than where I was living. Between moving expenses, the down payment on my apartment, and a few very large, unexpected expenses, my savings was completely wiped out."

Again, he began drumming his fingers on the table, obviously getting a little worked up. "The first few weeks I had him, a neighbor of ours volunteered to watch him free of charge. She only wanted a little company for dinner. Especially the weeks Benji wasn't there." He gave Bella a sheepish look, his cheeks tingeing red. "She, erm.. She got a little miffed when she didn't get anything more than conversation, and very suddenly she didn't have the time to watch Benjamin. She told me this right before I walked him to the school bus that morning."

"That's cold," Bella murmured. "You didn't have time to figure anything out."

"Exactly." Edward took a bite of his pie, closing his eyes briefly at the taste before he continued. "What I did... I know it wasn't the smartest thing, but in that moment it was the only thing that made sense. If he sits in this booth, I could make sure he got here safe. I trust my son. I knew he wasn't going to cause any problems, that he would sit here quietly for the hour and change between the time the bus gets here and I get off work. It was just an hour." He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"And it worked well enough. That's very cheap childcare."

He frowned. "Bella, you have no reason to believe me, but I swear I'm not stupid enough to think it was a long term solution. It was just recovering from the move, starting a new job... I didn't have many options and none I could afford right off the bat. I know there's aid, but researching it and applying... it all takes time I can't afford to take off a new job. It would be different if I wasn't still living hand to mouth, but..." He took another bite, thinking and swallowing before he continued. "Like you said, it worked out well that first week. Rosalie - that's Emmett's wife - is recovering from surgery right now, but in a few weeks she's going to start watching Benjamin with her son, Henry."

Bella didn't say anything, trying to take it all in. "You couldn't leave him wherever he's at when he's with his mom," she murmured, assuming.

He made a face. "In retrospect, it probably would have been better to leave him with Kebi for an hour and arrange to pick him up from her place, but..."

"Precedence, like you said," Bella interjected. "And I'm sure you didn't want Amun to know you were having problems arranging daycare."

Edward nodded. "But that would be preferable to him finding out I'd left Benji alone." His voice was low, and he pushed his mostly uneaten pie away from him as if he'd lost his appetite. Even though he looked away, Bella could see his eyes were tortured. "I'd lose him for sure then."

Again, Bella was compelled to reach out to him. She put her hand over his, squeezing this time. "You're doing the best you can. I can see that."

His expression was uncertain, but he smiled at her. "Thank you for that."

"He really is a great kid," Bella said, and when his smile broadened, she couldn't help but smile back.

"He's the best thing I ever did," Edward said sincerely.

"I never would have guessed he was your kid."

"Well, he doesn't look like me at all. He looks like Kebi."

"Except the eyes."

Those green eyes looked up at her, filled with a gentle pride. "Yeah," he agreed. "He has my hair... I mean, the curls, not the color - he's Kebi's coloring a hundred percent. I had curly hair when I was his age."

Bella tried to imagine Edward as a child - all bright green eyes and unruly curls. It was a precious image. "So what happens now?" she asked quietly.

"Uh..." He chuffed, and pulled his hand out from under hers. "I don't know," he admitted. "I already asked to take the last hour and a half of the day off today." The way he grimaced made Bella think that had probably been a difficult conversation. She knew from the gossip of the others Mr. Hale was a hardass. "After that..."

"Why don't you come back in after Benjamin gets out of school?" Bella suggested slowly. "Come introduce him to the others."

He looked up at her, his expression questioning.

"Look, now that I know he's okay, I have no problem with Benjamin hanging around here. But like I told you yesterday, none of us was specifically watching him." She folded her hands on top of the table. "It would make me feel better if there were a few more eyes on him, and I honestly don't think the others would mind. He really is a good kid, and he's never caused trouble."

Edward was staring at her, his eyes wide.

"It's just for the rest of this week and the week after next, right?" she verified.

"Yeah. Then Rosalie should be recovered enough to watch him."

"Then it's probably no big deal. I'll talk to the others before you come in. If you want."

A broad smile slowly spread across his face. "You would really do that?"

"It's really not a big deal."

He looked down for a moment, and when he looked up again, his eyes were shining. "You have no idea..." His voice was gruff, and he cleared his throat before he continued. "I love my son. As much as I regret the circumstance of how he was created, I will never regret him, but it's never been easy." His look was soft, and Bella felt a flutter in her belly. "Lately, I've been living one day to the next, dealing with one disaster after another. Sometimes it makes all the difference in the world just to hear a nice word."

Eric came back then, and Edward waved off her attempt to pay - neither of them had eaten much anyway.

"I'll be back when Benji is off school," he promised. "Really. Thank you."

Bella's smile was shy. "Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: So much love and affection to TwilightMundi for lending her beta services. **

**If you guys could continue to send your positive thoughts to songster and cris, I'd be thankful.**

**So what are we thinking, hmm?**


	5. Working Stiff

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I should post this in light of everything happening in Boston. It's a stress free update, though. So for those of you who could use a little distraction... here we go.**

* * *

It took no time at all for Benjamin to endear himself to the staff of Mike's Cafe. Every day, Bella took a five minute break to stick her head out the door, watching to make sure Benjamin made it from the bus to the cafe undisturbed. Now that he didn't have to stick to table seven, he preferred to sit at the counter where he could kick his feet while he ate a sandwich and did his homework.

He chatted easily with the other waiters, the bussers, Mike, and Jessica. He quickly became something of a mascot for everyone.

By that Friday, Benjamin had his own nametag. He wore one of the cook's hats most of the time he was at the café, even though he wasn't allowed in the kitchen. He sweet talked Jessica into teaching him how to use the register. He looked so pleased with himself when he rang the customers up, Bella couldn't help but be charmed.

"Phew!" he said, climbing up onto the stool after a rush. He slumped over, laying his head on his folded arms. "That was brutal."

The others laughed, and Bella palmed her forehead.

Benjamin sighed dramatically. "That's life for a working stiff, eh?"

Placing both hands on either side of the little boy's head, Bella gave his forehead a kiss. "Never change, kid."

He gifted her with a huge grin.

"Looks like you're up again, slick," Eric said, nodding his head to where a customer was waiting to pay.

"My work is never done." Benjamin hopped down from his stool, scrambling behind the counter and onto the footstool Mike had helpfully left behind the register.

Shaking her head, Bella went about her business, often looking over in Benjamin's direction to make sure he was happy or otherwise occupied.

She'd paused a moment to catch her breath when she felt a hand at her waist. "Excuse me, ma'am," a low, rich voice murmured in her ear, making a thrill race up her spine. "Letting a little boy work the register is a clear violation of child labor laws." Bella whirled, and Edward's lips quirked up, almost betraying his stern expression. "I ought to shut this place down."

His nearness caught Bella off guard, and her tongue was tied for a few long moments before she laughed. "I assure you, good sir, our Benjamin is just a very short man."

Edward chuckled. "Sometimes he is too old for his age," he mused.

"Daddy!" Benjamin shoved the register closed and made a run for his father.

"Benji," Edward said, sweeping him up into a bear hug before he set him back on his feet. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yep. Bella let me try the rice pudding, and you know what?"

"What's that?"

"I think I like it more than apple pie."

Edward twisted his face into an expression of mock horror. He turned to scowl at Bella. "I see what's going on here. You're corrupting my precious baby boy."

"I still like pie, Daddy. I just like rice pudding more," Benjamin explained patiently.

"Oh, well. I guess that's okay." Edward ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

Seeing Edward with his son always made Bella's chest feel warm. With all the stories out and about, it was always nice to see a father who honestly adored his little boy.

"Thank you for everything this week," Edward said softly, stepping closer to her again so he could be heard in the din from the crowded restaurant.

"It wasn't a problem." Bella stooped a little so she was eye level with Benjamin. "I'll miss you next week, kid."

He surprised her by throwing his arms around her neck and hugging her. "Me too, Miss Bella." He straightened and brightened. "Hey! Maybe you could come over to our house and play!" He looked hopefully up at his father.

"Uh-" Edward began, looking between her and his son.

"Maybe some weekend," Bella said smoothly. "Have a good time, you two."

Edward smiled at her. Bella felt a flutter in her belly every time he looked at her like that, especially when he touched her arm briefly. "Thanks again," he said, and he was gone a minute later.

"Not for nothing, Bella, but that man likes you."

Bella jumped. She hadn't realized Tanya had stepped up beside her until the other woman was speaking in her ear. "What?" she asked intelligently.

Tanya laughed. "He likes you. You know. _Likes you_ likes you."

With too many tables waiting for service, Bella didn't have time to answer right away. When the rush died down, Tanya picked right up as if another hour and a half hadn't gone by.

"He's just appreciative we're helping with his kid," Bella said dismissively, wiping down the counter to keep from looking Tanya in the eye.

She snorted. "Eric. Does Edward like Bella?"

"Oh, honey. That boy is adorable about you, and I don't mind saying, I'm more than a little jealous." He cackled. "Look at her! Baby, the tips of your ears are so red."

Bella grimaced, touching her ear self-consciously. "You guys are so full of crap."

Eric pursed his lips, looking amused. "You're young, so let us learn you a thing or two." He beckoned to Tanya, and she obligingly stepped forward. He put his hand to her waist just as Edward had done. "See this move? Right? Innocent enough, I suppose, but if he wanted your attention he could just as easily have waved at you."

"He was just joking. He wanted to sneak up on me."

The other two exchanged a look. "Yet another sign of like, dear one," Tanya said. "Teasing. Jokes he can whisper in your ear. In that voice he doesn't use with anyone else." She scoffed. "Do you see him doing this with me or Eric?"

"Oh, are we talking about Edward and Bella?" Jessica came out from the kitchen.

"Bella doesn't think Edward is body flirting with her," Eric explained.

"Body flirting?" Bella wrinkled her nose, confused.

Jessica purposefully leaned into Eric, imitating the way Edward's body always seemed to tilt toward hers. She'd noticed this. She hadn't really thought anything about it.

Well, no. That wasn't true. She'd thought how the scent of oil and man should not be so attractive. She'd thought she could feel the warmth of his skin even though he wasn't touching her. But she'd assumed that had more to do with her being ridiculous than anything else.

"Leaning," Jessica continued, oblivious to Bella's wandering thoughts. "Like he's drawn to you. Like he just wants to be closer."

Bella found her throat was dry. She shook her head, turning away with some dirty glasses in her hands.

They were all crazy. It was just an extension of their gossiping fantasies. They were all romantics at heart, and they just wanted something to talk about, that was all.

Edward was just being sweet. They were friends. Friends could get away with innocent touches. It didn't mean anything except that he was comfortable with her. And as for the leaning, that was easily explainable. It was a noisy restaurant. He just didn't want to have to shout things in her ear.

Bella took a deep breath, trying to breathe past the sudden, inexplicable squeeze around her heart and lungs.

She was straddling that awkward space where she knew she was an adult, but she didn't quite feel like one yet. Sure, she had responsibilities. She went to school every weekday morning and worked every weekday afternoon and evening to supplement the part of tuition her scholarship hadn't paid for and to have a little spending money.

But Edward...

Edward had a real life with real problems. He had an apartment, a full-time job, and a child to support. He was a full-fledged adult.

They just didn't match.

No, she was sure the others were crazy.

And she was just... How could she help but feel something? There was something so absolutely enchanting about a man so in love with his child. He worked hard. Despite the fact he was quite obviously struggling to make ends meet, he still left tips far larger than he should on principle alone.

He was a good guy, and a handsome, blue-collar working man to boot. That jumpsuit did things to her Bella didn't quite understand.

She shook her head, laughing at herself.

Regardless, Edward had more than enough to deal with. He didn't need some little waitress fawning over him. Bella went back out on the floor, determined not to let the others put silly ideas in her head.

_**~0~**_

Another two weeks went by in the hustle and bustle of life. Before Bella knew it, it was the last day Benjamin would stay in the cafe after school.

He seemed as down as Bella felt. He curled up in the booth - table seven - and kept to himself that Friday, drawing with his sketchbook balancing on his knees, his feet on the booth.

When Bella had a moment to breathe she slid into the booth opposite him. "Hey, you."

He looked up briefly. "Hi," he said softly.

"What are you working on?"

As a rule, Benjamin never showed his drawings to anyone, so Bella was not surprised when he answered her plainly. "Something."

She chuckled. "Doing anything fun this weekend?"

He shrugged.

When he didn't say anything else, Bella was about to get up when he called her name.

"What is it?"

He wasn't looking at her, but he seemed so sad. "I want to come back here instead of Miss Rosalie's."

"Ah, hon." She offered her hand, and he gripped her fingers tight. "You'll like it better at Rosalie's, you'll see."

"I like it here," he argued.

"Yeah, we like having you here, too. But at Rosalie's, you'll be able to play. Your dad told me she has a swingset in her backyard."

Benjamin gave her a look. "It rains too much for a swingset."

Bella had to laugh. "Well, that's true. But you'll have another kid to play with."

"Henry is three." Benjamin made a face as if he found the idea distasteful. But he sighed, working his mouth as he thought. "But Rosalie said she would teach me how to work on cars like Daddy."

"That's really cool," Bella enthused.

Benjamin appeared to consider this. "Maybe me and Daddy can come here for dinner some time," he decided.

"That would be great."

"And maybe you can come visit," he said, cheering slightly. "Like on the weekend. Like we said."

Bella smiled gently. "You never know."

Benjamin looked hesitant for a moment before he got a resolute expression on his face. Working carefully, he began to rip a page out of his sketchbook.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, curious and a little concerned. He treated that sketchbook as if it were precious.

"I made this for you." For once, the normally confident little boy seemed shy as he proffered her the paper.

Smiling at him, Bella turned the page over, and then she gasped.

The drawing was not at all what she expected. It looked like a lava flow - the kind she'd always seen in documentaries about Hawaii. The molten lava flowed into the sea, smoke curling up where water met fire. This was no childish drawing, though it was obviously a child's perspective: there was an exaggerated violence to the way the water splashed against the molten rock, and parts of the lava flow looked larger than perspective granted.

"This is beautiful, Benjamin," she said on a breath. "Thank you so much."

His answering grin looked pleased. "I'm going to go help Miss Jessica with the register now," he declared. Obviously he felt better.

When Edward appeared a little while later, Bella showed him the drawing. "He's amazing," she said, still astounded by how good the drawing was.

Edward's eyes shone with pride. "He really is something, isn't he?" He grinned at her, doing that leaning thing again. "He likes you. A lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Benjamin doesn't show people his drawings let alone give any of them away," Edward explained. "His mother, me, and now you. We're the only people he's given a drawing to."

Bella didn't know what to say, but she couldn't deny she felt smugly pleased.

Edward ducked his head, his tone conspiratorial as he spoke. "Amun will be jealous. He's been trying to get Benjamin to draw for him for ages."

That made Bella laugh.

Edward hesitated a moment before he put his arm around Bella's shoulders, squeezing. "I really can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us."

As usual, Bella just shook her head. "He's a pleasure to know. I'm really going to miss this, actually." She looked down quickly, feeling a rush of sadness.

"Yeah, he is, too. He keeps trying to convince me to leave him here instead of with Rosalie."

"Well..." Bella bounced a little on her feet, feeling self-conscious. Before she could lose her nerve, she whipped out her order pad and pen. "Here." She scrawled her number on the pad and ripped the page off. "If you ever need someone to watch him or... whatever, call me, okay?"

He studied her for a long moment that felt strangely heavy. The air around them felt different somehow, and Bella found herself holding her breath as he opened his mouth.

He exhaled in a gust and looked down at his hands a moment before he looked back up. His smile was small and appreciative. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Bella got the oddest sense that he wanted to say something else, but instead, he called Benjamin to him, leaving Bella to watch again as they walked away together.

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to jessypt and barburella. **

**Many thoughts and hugs to all of you. Today of all days I want you to know, you mean a lot to me. I know I've never met most of you, but you should know you're important. Really. Really.**


	6. What A Lovely Way to Burn

**A/N: Shorty update, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

"You okay, hon?"

Bella rubbed her temples, looking up at Tanya. "Yeah. I just feel a little achey."

"Long day," she sympathized.

"Makes me wish the dorms had a bath." Bella sighed, leaning against the counter for a moment. "I could use a soak in a huge tub. Maybe a book but only if I can invest in one of those things so you don't have to hold the thing above the water yourself."

"Getting laid might also help."

Bella cast the evil eye at Tanya. The other woman looked back, the picture of innocence. "What? It helps with headaches."

"Like you would know." Eric playfully hip checked Tanya as he went by.

"Um, excuse me?" Tanya called over her shoulder. "Just because I was rebuffed by the likes of Edward Cullen doesn't mean I lack for male attention, thank you very much." She shook her head and pointed a finger at Bella. "You, on the other hand... You're killing me. You could have that man. He could be holding your book for you while you read in the bath." She leaned in closer, her tone conspiratorial. "Though if you get that man in a bath and you're interested in reading, well I have a sister who's on the market." She waggled her eyebrows.

Bella rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the blush that went straight down to her neck. "He's had my number for two weeks," she reminded Tanya, automatically pushing down the twinge of disappointment.

"Well, you gave it to him as a potential babysitter." Tanya sounded exasperated. "Girl, we have got to teach you a thing or two about using your wiles."

"Preach!" Eric said, high-fiving Tanya as he bustled by again.

"Order's up!" The cook called, pushing a plate through the little window.

Bella got back to work. She tried not to think about the persistent ache in her muscles, the exhaustion that went bone deep. She felt like hell.

Toward the end of her shift, her knees buckled, and she would have dropped the tray in her hands if Mike hadn't been there to grab it.

Jessica was over to her side in a heartbeat, helping her back to her feet while Mike set the tray on the counter.

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbled, leaning heavily on Jessica while she tried to get her bearings. "I'm a little woozy."

"Eric! Can you take this over to table six?" Mike asked, nodding at the tray.

"You don't have to do that," Bella began to protest, but Eric had already grabbed the tray. She sighed, slumping as Jessica felt her head. "I'm fine. Really."

Mike studied her but nodded. "Why don't you take off."

"That's not necessary-" Bella began to protest, but her boss cut her off.

"It's fine, Bella. We'll close your tables." Mike didn't seem annoyed. "There's a bug going around. It's better for you to go home, rest, and get better, because I need you on Monday."

Bella grumbled, but she couldn't deny home and bed sounded great. She was just overly tired, she thought. It had been a busy week at the cafe, and she'd had midterm projects and tests due at school.

Taking Mike's advice, Bella went straight home. She barely said hello to her roommate, Angela, before she fell into bed and went straight to sleep.

She woke disoriented, feeling like she'd been bounced back and forth like a pinball. She sat up and blinked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Argh. Turn it off," Angela complained from her side of the room. She shifted, putting her pillow over head.

That's when Bella realized her phone was ringing. She scrambled for it and answered just before it went to voicemail. "'Lo?" she mumbled.

"Bella?"

Again, it took Bella's addled mind a few seconds to catch up. "Edward?" she guessed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Did I wake you? It sounds like I woke you. Of course I woke you." He sounded disgruntled. "It's very early."

Bella glanced at the clock and balked. It wasn't that it was early - though, at 7:30 in the morning, it definitely was - but because she'd slept for about eleven hours straight.

And she still felt like hell.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called. I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Um. No, it's fine. I should probably be awake anyway." This wasn't even remotely close to the truth, but he sounded guilty. "What's going on?" Her brain was beginning to catch up with her.

Edward Cullen was on her phone. She wished her head wasn't so foggy.

"Listen, this is completely shitty of me to ask you," he said with a sigh. "I have a certification class that can really help me out. My babysitter had to cancel last minute." He growled. "This is... I'm really sorry. It's so rude of me to ask, but Benji has been asking to see you and-"

"Edward," Bella interrupted. "It's fine."

"I really wouldn't ask, but this could mean a little extra on my paycheck, you know?"

"It's fine," she repeated. "I told you the other day I miss Benjamin a lot."

"I'm so sorry. I need to leave in an hour. Is that at all doable?"

Bella took a breath, trying to think past the pounding in her skull.

"Benji should be easy today," Edward continued. "He's been home sick from school the last couple of days. He's almost over it, but he's lethargic. I bet he'll just lounge and draw."

That was good, Bella reflected. If she was getting sick, Benjamin would probably be immune to whatever she had. For the time being, she was just very tired and achey. She could survive being tired and achey at Edward's house. "Yeah. That's fine. Just give me your address."

"Thank you, Bella." He sounded so relieved, it made her feel quite a bit better.

Dragging herself out of bed, Bella got through a quick shower and managed to get dressed all within a half hour. She glowered without any malice at Angela's fast asleep form, wishing she was under her covers, before she shuffled out the door.

_**~0~**_

Edward both apologized and thanked her profusely before he had to run out the door.

The apartment was small and sparsely furnished, but it was cozy. It was a two bedroom place with a single bathroom, a kitchen, and a living area. The house was not pristine, but it wasn't a pig sty either. It looked like a well lived-in home with Benjamin's toys scattered and unfolded laundry on the coffee table.

Since Bella still felt rundown and Benjamin was asleep, she curled up on the couch. She must have dozed off because she woke to Benjamin's worn by happy face as he patted her cheeks. "Miss Bella!"

Despite how crappy she felt, Bella grinned. "Hey you." She straightened up as Benjamin scrambled up on the couch beside her to give her a big hug. "I missed you."

"Me too!" He pulled back, sniffling loudly as he looked at her. "Did you come to play with me and Peter?"

Peter was a seventeen-year-old kid Jasper had once mentored as part of the Big Brothers program. He watched Henry sometimes, and had been commissioned to watch Benjamin, but as Bella understood, his girlfriend's mother had died suddenly the night before. He wanted to be by her side.

"Peter had to be somewhere else," she explained gently. "It's just you and me today."

"Oh, okay."

Bella ran her fingers through the snarls in his hair, messier than usual today. "Feeling up to breakfast?"

He peered at her. "What's on the menu?"

"Hmm." Edward had said there was cereal and toastable Eggo waffles in the freezer. Neither of them sounded particularly appealing.

She drove them down the street for an oh-so-healthy drive-thru breakfast. She stopped at Jamba Juice too, getting them both Cold Busters hoping to chase off the remainder of Benjamin's illness and stave off whatever was encroaching on her.

True to Edward's prediction, Benjamin was easy. He ate only half his breakfast before he crawled up on the couch with Bella. They lazed together, watching cartoons.

Benjamin dozed, but Bella stayed awake, working on an essay for a scholarship she wanted to apply for. Her head was still hazy, so it was difficult to concentrate. She had to read almost every line she wrote twice or three times over to check for coherency.

As the afternoon wore on, Bella felt only worse.

"Whoa. Bella, you are hot." Benjamin was kneeling on the couch, peering at her with a worried expression as he put his hands to her forehead like Jessica had done the day before.

It was strange because Bella felt really, really cold. Her body was coiled tight because she was folded in on herself, her arms hugging her shoulders.

And she couldn't concentrate. At all. It was difficult to keep her eyes open.

"I'm okay, little man," she murmured, reaching out to pat Benjamin's arm comfortingly.

His eyebrows knitted. "You don't look okay."

Before she could answer, there was the sound of a key in the lock, and Edward appeared a second later. Benjamin raced toward the door, but rather than greet his father, he took his hand and started tugging. "Daddy, come here. Something is wrong with Bella."

"I'm fine," Bella insisted, pushing herself to her feet. She'd only managed one step before a wave of dizziness hit her like a stack of bricks. Like the day before, her knees buckled. This time, instead of landing on the floor, she saw Edward lurch forward. His arm strong around her waist kept her upright. "I'm okay," she insisted, but she was leaning heavily on him, her trembling hand on his chest.

He gave a huff of laughter. "Yeah, I think not." He pursed his lips, putting the back of his hand against her cheek. He hadn't let her go yet. "You're burning up, Bella."

"Yeah. I don't feel very well," she admitted. "I think I need to go home."

"Do you have someone to take care of you at home?"

Bella had to think about it. Angela would be at her boyfriend Ben's by now. "I'll be okay."

He pressed his lips together looking at her and down at his son who was watching with worried eyes. "Stay," he said quietly.

"I'll be okay." To demonstrate, she tried to shift out of his grip, but her steps were shaky. She was so dizzy.

Edward chuckled, putting his arm around her waist again. "You can hardly walk, and you want me to let you drive? Friends don't let friends drive drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Bella murmured, a little grumpy.

"Same difference."

She rubbed her eyes, trying to think past the haze, but before she could manage to gather her thoughts, she found herself being swept off her feet. She yelped, her arms going around Edward's neck automatically. "What are you doing?"

"He's putting you to bed, right Daddy?" Benjamin was walking along, keeping up with them.

"That really isn't necessary," she mumbled. She was distracted, though. Her nose was at his neck and the smell of oil and man was oddly comforting.

"Bella, be good," Benjamin admonished. "Daddy knows what's best for you."

"Benji, I'm not Bella's daddy," Edward said, toeing the door to his room open. He laid Bella on the bed with care, brushing her hair back away from her face. "But you should stay. If you have what Benji had, it's brutal. Someone should be with you."

She shook her head, but she made no move to get out of bed. "I shouldn't bother you."

"It's no bother. Really."

Bella shivered again, and Edward frowned. "You've been so good to us. Let me take care of you for once."

"I can help." Benjamin said eagerly. He scrambled to turn down the blankets of the bed. "Here."

"I'm really, really tired," Bella admitted. Her words were slurring. Her head felt too heavy to hold up.

"Lay down," Edward encouraged.

With a grumble, Bella gave in. She laid down, letting Edward and Benjamin tuck her in. She still felt chilled to her bones. By the time Edward brought her water and Nyquil to swallow, Bella was very near to passing out.

"Daddy," she barely heard Benjamin hiss. "You forgot something."

"What?"

"You have to give her a kiss like you do for me."

"Benji," Edward said with a tired sounding sigh.

"You have to," Benjamin insisted. "To make her feel better."

Somewhere at the back of her mind, Bella wondered if she was dreaming. Or hallucinating. She swore she felt the bed shift and then lips gentle and warm against her forehead. She heard his lovely voice in a low rumble near her ear. "Thank you for everything you've done for us."

Then he was gone, and sleep took her.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm. **

**Welp. We're gonna get ourselves into a little drama fo yo mamma next chapter. *claps hands***

**Thanks so much to barburella and jessypt and to all of you for bringing me smiles. **

**SO. You wanted Bella in Edward's bed. I delivered. *snickers***


	7. Murphy's Law

**A/N: *blinks innocently* Idk where some of you get off calling me a brat. Humph. ;)**

* * *

Edward wasn't kidding. Whatever bug she'd caught, brutal was a good word for it.

When her body was wracked by chills, there was no keeping her warm. She huddled into a tight ball, her arms wrapped around her legs as she shook violently. Her bones were made of ice and she ached.

"I don't have anymore blankets. I'm sorry."

She honestly didn't know if she was dreaming Edward's presence by her side. Coherency wasn't a concept she could grasp. She hardly knew when she was awake anyway. Time passed in between lulls of unconsciousness and fever dreams. Her lungs felt thick, her throat was raw, and every conscious moment seemed surreal, hazy.

At some point, chills gave way to fire. Bella vaguely remembered waking covered in a sheen of sweat. Under her mountain of blankets, Bella felt like a lobster in a pot that was suddenly boiling. For how feeble she felt, the blankets may have weighed two tons each.

"I'm just trying to help you," Edward's voice said near her ear. He lifted the heavy blankets away from her. "Please tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable."

Bella shook her head, whatever answer she had lost to a coughing fit.

"You gotta rub her back, Daddy." Benjamin spoke around an obvious yawn, and Bella had to wonder again if she was dreaming.

"Benji," Edward said with a sigh. "Why are you out of bed?"

Bella felt little hands on her back, so Benjamin must have gotten tired of waiting for Edward to help her. He gasped. "Daddy, she is so hot! Look. Her hair is wet."

"I know." Edward sounded worried.

"'m fine," Bella mumbled. Her jeans were stuck to her skin, but she didn't have the energy to even think about doing anything about that.

"I saw in a movie where the little girl was hot like this, and her mommy put her in a bath with her pajamas on."

"I don't think that's necessary, Benji. Why don't you go back to bed. I'll take care of Bella. I promise."

"What if you need help?" Bella felt lips at her forehead again, smaller this time and cool against her overheated skin. "Go back to sleep, Bella. My teacher says the best medicine for being sick is sleep."

"'Kay," Bella agreed. She managed to open her eyes enough to see Benji and Edward both looking at her with their concerned green eyes. Part of her wanted to be embarrassed - she must have looked like death warmed over - but most of her was anxious to follow the little boy's direction. Muscle fatigue made it difficult, but she raised a trembling hand, brushing her fingers down Benjamin's cheek. "I'll sleep if you sleep." She was slurring her s's.

He held out his pinky. "Deal."

Bella managed to hook her pinky around his and shake. She watched through blurry vision as Edward picked Benjamin up. "Drink some water if you can, Bella," he said gently, nodding at the glass on the nightstand before he left the room.

Dutiful, knowing it was best to keep hydrated, Bella struggled to sit up. She was shaky and miserable, her fingers trembling as she tried to get a grip on the glass.

"Hey. Let me help you." Edward returned from Benjamin's room just in time to see her almost fumble the glass. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he tentatively wrapped his arm around her shoulders, supporting her. "Is this okay?"

Bella sighed - the sound wet with phlegm. "Yeah. I'll be embarrassed tomorrow. But isss okay for now." She was mumbling and exhausted. Her thoughts were so muddled, she still wasn't entirely sure she was awake.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said quietly, helping her hold the glass to her lips while she took a long drink. The water was cool on her parched throat. "I went through this with Benji. I know it's horrible."

"Ugh." Horrible was an understatement. Bella slumped against him, exhausted beyond measure by that small movement. "Thank you for this." Embarrassed or not, she was glad she wasn't alone. She'd always been self-reliant, but nothing brought out the need to be taken care of more than being sick.

"It's no problem." He was rubbing her back in slow, soft circles. Benjamin was right; it felt good. "Between you and Benji, you might have to return the favor for me in a few days," he teased.

Bella just hummed. His body heat was only making her hotter, but at the same time, his hands felt so good. The steady rise and fall of his chest beneath her ear was lulling her back to sleep.

_**~0~**_

When she woke again, Bella was freezing. Her body was curled in a tight ball, and her teeth were chattering. Her skin felt clammy, and the moisture was only making her colder. She blinked, trying to wake up her lethargic thoughts.

She was beneath only a sheet, and at some point, she'd lost her jeans. The buttons of her shirt were open.

It was daytime.

Groaning, she rolled over, trying to reorient herself.

Right. Edward's apartment. Edward's room. She was alone, and all the blankets had been kicked to the very bottom of the bed. She'd been so hot, she remembered.

It took some effort, but Bella managed to coax her achy body upright. She wrapped a few blankets around herself and stayed mostly still, waiting to warm up.

After a few minutes, her shivers subsided. Really, she was feeling quite a bit better. She still felt like death, but at least it wasn't death warmed over.

It took some convincing, but she managed to get her shaky legs under her, and she ambled toward the hallway - and the bathroom - blearily, the thickest blanket she could find wrapped around her shoulders, covering her entire body.

When she got out in the hallway she paused, hearing voices that weren't Edward or Benjamin.

"Where is your backpack, Benjamin? You have plenty of homework to catch up on."

"Oh, whoops. It's in my room. I'll go get it," Benjamin said, and next thing Bella knew, he was running into the little hallway. He brightened when he saw her there. "Hi, Bella! Are you feeling better?"

"Bella? You have someone here?" The gruff voice asked.

"Amun," Edward said, but the other man was already moving toward the hallway. Bella didn't have enough time to duck into the bathroom before they both appeared.

The man - tall and severe looking as his voice suggested - stared at her with wide eyes.

"Um. Hi?" Bella said nervously.

The man's eyes narrowed, and he whirled on Edward. Bella gasped when he grabbed Edward by his shirt, shaking him. "You sonova bitch. I knew you were an ass. I knew it!"

Bella took a step toward them, but so did Benjamin. She reached for him, drawing him back as Amun continued to yell.

"Here you are again, taking advantage of little girls?"

Anger in his eyes, Edward shoved the other man away from him.

"You disgust me, you perverted-"

"Hey!" Bella cried, finally finding her voice. "Mister, I don't know what you think is going on, but I'm not a child." Whatever else she had to say was lost to a coughing fit.

"Amun, Daddy didn't do anything wrong," Benjamin took over. He sounded so confused, Bella's heart broke. "Bella took care of me, and then me and Daddy took care of her because she's sick."

The man looked from Benjamin back to Edward. His stance became less aggressive, but there was suspicion in his eyes as he gave Bella another once over. He scoffed. "You have a naked teenager in your house, and you want me to believe nothing untoward is happening here, in front of your son?"

"I'm not naked," Bella protested.

He gave her a look, as if challenging her to prove it. Bella grimaced, suddenly remembering she was wearing no pants and her shirt wasn't buttoned right.

"Benjamin, go put your things in the car," Amun said, his voice gentler now.

Benjamin looked between the two men uncertainly.

Taking a calming breath, Edward made an effort to smile at his son. "Go on, Benji. Your mom is waiting for you at home."

Bella squeezed the boy's shoulders through the blanket. She excused herself, retreating back to the bedroom, chastising herself for being so stupid. Her thoughts were thick, but now she just couldn't figure out what had possessed her to wander around the house without pants on. She hadn't been thinking at all.

She got into jeans as quickly as she could manage and buttoned up her shirt. There was no mirror around, which was probably a blessing, but she finger combed her hair as best she could manage.

When she was as ready as she was going to be, she hesitated with her hand on the doorknob. She heard quiet arguing. Peering out, she could see Edward and Amun were facing off in the hallway. Both their arms were crossed, their expressions hard.

"-it was only a matter of time before you were up to your old tricks," Amun was snarling. "What's your excuse this time? What lies have you fed that girl?"

"Look, who I have in my house is absolutely none of your business. Bella is a friend," Edward bit back.

"Maybe now Kebi will listen to me about you." The man was glowering, and Bella had never wanted to be by someone's side more than she wanted to stand by Edward in that moment. She just didn't want to make things worse. "Maybe now she'll let a judge decide if it _should _be her business."

Bella made a fist at her side, furious, but Edward just chuffed. "I've been a good father to Benjamin for longer than you've known him," he hissed. "No judge is going to take my boy away from me just because of your bullshit opinions."

"My opinions are bullshit?" Amun laughed humorlessly. "Your parents won't have anything to do with you - you think you would get a judge to sympathize?"

They both broke apart as Benjamin came barreling back into the house.

Amun chuckled and patted the boy on the back. "You are feeling better, aren't you?"

"I'm good," Benjamin answered. His expression was still somewhat subdued, and Bella wondered if he could feel the tension in the air. "Where's Bella? I want to say goodbye."

Bella opened the door to the bedroom all the way and, finally grinning, Benjamin flew toward her. He gave her a tight hug, and she hugged him back.

"Bye, Bella. I hope you feel better. Maybe next time we can have more fun instead of being sick."

"Sounds like a plan, little man."

Letting her go, Benjamin turned and jumped, wrapping his arms around Edward's neck and clinging tight. Bella's heart twisted when she saw how Edward hugged his little boy. She didn't know how he was doing this. It must have been the hardest thing in the world to have to hand his son over to a man who wanted to keep him away.

"Be good, Benji. I'll see you in a week, okay?"

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too." Edward kissed the side of his son's head before he reluctantly set him down.

When they were gone, Edward exhaled with a growl and sat down heavily on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Edward," Bella whispered, stepping hesitantly forward. "I'm so sorry."

He raised his head. "For what? I told you Amun hated me. You didn't do anything wrong."

She sniffled, feeling a little woozy, and sat on the opposite end of the couch. "I'm sure I didn't make things easier."

"Believe me, he finds anything to pick at." Rubbing the back of his neck, he straightened up. "So far he's mostly bark... We'll see."

They were both silent for a minute. "Why is he so sure any judge would hate you?" she asked, her filter, like all her thoughts, sluggish.

Edward's breath left him in a big gust, and Bella retracted immediately. "I'm sorry. It's really none of my business."

"No, it's only fair you should know. I keep making it your business." He ran a hand over his eyes, and he suddenly looked very guilty. "To be entirely fair, in Amun's shoes, I'm not sure I would feel any differently about me."

Bella tilted her head, watching him as he searched for the words.

"Kebi was sixteen when Benjamin was conceived," he finally admitted, not looking at her. "She was seventeen when he was born."

Sixteen.

And if Edward was twenty-eight now, he'd been twenty or twenty-one then. It wasn't a huge age difference now, but then...

"I didn't know. I swear I didn't know," his voice was pleading. "It was an end of the year party, and it was my twenty-first birthday. The party was on campus." He stood, running his hands through his hair in an agitated motion. "As you might imagine, with all my friends around me, the school year over... I was drunk off my ass. We all were. Not that it's an excuse - there's no excuse - but everyone was having a good time." His shoulders slumped, his posture defeated.

Bella cleared her throat. Her heart was pounding hard, and her tongue felt tied. Still, he looked so damn guilty, her only instinct was to comfort him. She thought about the parties she'd been to on campus. "You wouldn't expect underage girls to be there."

He finally looked up at her. "I swear I didn't know," he repeated.

"I believe you."

He blinked and slowly stepped back toward the couch. When he sat again, he was quite a bit closer than he had been before. "To be honest, I don't remember much. I danced with a lot of girls that night. I remember my friends pushing me toward one of the bedrooms. Kebi... she's always maintained that she was more than willing. That night... I think she was rebelling. You remember I told you her parents are very controlling?" He frowned. "We enjoyed each others company, from what I can remember, obviously. But she was drunk, too."

Bella paused, thinking it all over. "Amun only sees the black and white of it," she surmised. "You were an adult, and Kebi was still a kid." She tapped her lips. "And I know I look younger than I am. Now he has 'proof' you're still preying on young girls."

Edward huffed and didn't say anything for a long moment. "He thinks the only reason Kebi has never gone to court with me is because I intimidated her."

"That's bullshit," Bella said, automatically furious again.

"Yeah."

Bella paused, again going over the conversation between Edward and Amun in her head. "And your parents?"

She'd wondered before why his parents didn't seem to be around or willing to take care of their grandson.

Edward breathed slowly in and out, staring straight forward. "It's a long story," he said quietly. "It's... I..." He bowed his head again, and Bella thought he looked like a lost little boy. "Let's just say they didn't approve of me knocking up a high school girl, and then when I dropped out of college to support my son..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

Bella scooted over, splaying her hand over Edward's back. She didn't want to hug him because she was sniffly and gross, but she gave what comfort she could. "You're a good man, Edward."

"Sometimes I wonder," he admitted softly.

"You are," she insisted, but before she could go on, she was again rocked by another coughing fit.

"Come on now, missy," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her up. "Back to bed with you."

"You really don't have to take care of me," Bella protested.

"Let me," he said, his tone sincere. "Really. I'm okay, Bella. I said I wanted to take care of you, and I meant it. As long as I'm not making you uncomfortable?"

Bella shook her head slowly. As surprising as it was - she probably looked as disgusting as she felt - she wasn't as uncomfortable with the idea of staying in his house, in his bed for a little longer.

"I have some things - sweats - that might be nicer to sleep in than yours jeans, if you want, and I'll make you some soup, okay?"

He seemed more eager now than before. Bella wondered if he needed to take care of someone after that debacle with Benjamin and Amun. She could understand that.

Rubbing her aching head, Bella realized it would probably benefit them both if she just let him dote on her.

She sighed. "That sounds really good," she said, and she let him lead her back to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo. There's that. **

**Thank you to barburella and HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the wonderful jessypt. I wrote her an angsty as hell Edward/Benjamin tale if you're interested.**

**But as for this little tale... how are we feeling? I'm pretty sure I'm going to write an EPOV of this chapter at some point.**


	8. EPoV Outtake

**A/N: I'm having a moody kind of Monday. Some of you have been asking for a peek into Edward's head, so I wrote down some things. This is un-beta'ed, so let me know if I missed something stupid. MWAH, duckies. I hope you're having a better Monday than I am.**

**Oh! This is EPoV of when Bella was sick. Heh.**

* * *

"Where's the fire, Cullen? Why don't you join us for dinner?"

Edward was already shaking his head at Jasper. "Have to get back to my kid."

Emmett snorted. "So do we," he said, putting his arm around his wife, "but you don't see us rushing. You never take a breather, Edward."

"I don't need a breather. Every other week I get a breather." He didn't like missing time with his son, but sometimes it was unavoidable. The certification class paid for by his employer was an opportunity he couldn't afford to pass up.

Jasper elbowed him in the side. "So it has nothing to do with the pretty little thing you got waiting for you at home?"

Raising an eyebrow, Edward side-eyed his friend and coworker. "I'm not sure my son would appreciate being called pretty."

"Aw, come off it already," Emmett admonished. "When are you going to admit you're gaga for that girl?"

"Gaga?" Rosalie scoffed, shaking her head at her husband. "Who says gaga?" She looked to Edward. "Don't listen to these guys. Your life is complicated enough. The last thing you need is to get wrapped up with an immature kid."

Edward bristled on Bella's behalf, but before he could say anything, Emmett sprang to her defense. "It's not like that, babe. Bella works really hard. She's young, but she's got a good head on her shoulders."

"And they're so cute together." Jasper pinched Edward's cheeks playfully, and Edward shoved him away. The blond man laughed. "You should come by at lunch some time and watch this one when we're at the cafe. You've never seen a smile so wide."

"Alright, alright," Edward muttered, shoving his hands deeper in his pockets. "They're right. It's easy to forget Bella's so young," he said to Rosalie. "We're friends. That's why we get along."

"We're your friends too," Emmett pointed out. "You never smile like that for us."

"Well, that's because she's clever and you two are just dumb."

"He's got you there." Rosalie patted Emmett's back in a consoling motion.

They all said goodbye, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie heading off to find something to eat and Edward getting into his car.

He drove home, trying to ignore the strange twinge of excitement that built in the pit of his belly. Jasper and Emmett had called him on this before. Whenever they went to the cafe, they'd noticed a bounce in his step, the eagerness to his body language. He couldn't deny it had everything to do with Bella.

She made him happy, pure and simple. She was smart and sweet and...

_Not for you_, he reminded himself for the millionth time.

It couldn't be fair for him to want her the way he did. He'd made so many mistakes in his life: being careless with a young girl whom, regardless of age, he should have been more respectful of; destroying his relationship with his parents; dropping out of school after his junior year to care for his son in the short term when his degree would have had him better off in the long run. He didn't want to add derailing Bella's life to that list. She had a solid plan, and he didn't factor into that.

Shaking his head, Edward climbed the stairs to his apartment, contenting himself with the pleasure of her company. She gave so readily of herself. There had to be something he could do for her. Maybe-

His thoughts tapered off as he opened the door and Benjamin ran at him, pulling him over to Bella.

More than once, Edward had found himself imagining what it might be like to have Bella in his arms. He never would have chosen it to happen this way. He saw her begin to fold in on herself, and he reacted instinctively, running for her and holding her up.

Benjamin's illness had begun just like this. Normally, the boy was up and about and everywhere, but that evening, some days ago, he'd been listless. When Edward picked him up from Rosalie's, he'd insisted on being carried which was rare. Benjamin typically insisted he was too big to be carried - very true and getting truer - when Edward tried to pick him up for much more than a hug. He refused to move - claimed he couldn't - for two days straight, which was a challenge.

Luckily, Rosalie's Henry had already had the same cold and was immune, so she didn't have a problem taking care of Benjamin. Still, the past few days had been a trial. Watching his boy suffer was not anything any good father enjoyed. Whatever strand of flu this was, it was heinous.

So as Edward swept Bella up in his arms, he knew he was in for another long night.

As he carried her to his room, Edward was already going over a list of things he needed to care for her. He was distracted, though. The tip of her nose tickled his neck. He was worried because her small body against his was superheated, but at the same time...

He liked the way she clung to him trustingly, her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

He liked watching his sweet, caring little boy clumsily tuck the blankets around her.

As much as he hated that she was sick and miserable, he liked being able to take care of her.

His arm around her, he coaxed her to drink some water and swallow a little cold medicine, hoping to to stave off the night terrors that had plagued Benjamin's fever dreams.

After he was sure Bella was as comfortable as possible, he concentrated on Benjamin. They had grilled cheese and tomato soup for dinner, and then Edward sat at the table to draw with him. He amused himself, drawing stick figures the way he thought a normal seven-year-old should draw while Benjamin drew a dark forest scene. They exchanged papers and Edward marvelled while Benjamin gave him a disparaging look.

"Daddy, you can do better than this."

"I'm just not as talented as you."

Benjamin rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later he excused himself, Edward presumed to go to the bathroom, but when he came back, he made a beeline for the couch. He grabbed the afghan off the back and headed toward the hallway again, a very serious expression on his face.

"What are you doing, Benji?" Edward followed him.

Benjamin veered off into his room, grabbing his old baby blanket from his toy box. "Bella is too cold," he said gravely.

Edward's step quickened. When he entered his room, he saw exactly what Benjamin was talking about.

Bella was in the very center of his bed, curled tightly in on herself. It was obvious her body was tucked up close, her legs and arms folded in a fetal position. Her head was tucked downward, only the top of her forehead visible above the blankets. She was shivering. Violently.

Edward put his hand to her head, feeling that she was still hot to the touch. Benjamin clambered up, spreading the afghan and his baby blanket over her.

"She'll be okay," Edward assured his worried son. "Go get ready for bed."

Benjamin obeyed and scurried off. Edward lingered, sitting on the edge of the bed as he looked down at the pretty girl, his heart twisting slightly as her body tremored.

He remembered being sick like this as a child. His father would lift him out of his bed and carry him to the master bedroom, laying him between him and his mother. And even if it didn't make him warm enough, he felt comforted. Mommy and Daddy would take care of him, and he would feel better soon.

His heart ached. He always thought about his parents when Benjamin was sick. He always wondered if he was doing the right thing. Several days before, when Benjamin was at the height of the illness, he'd wondered if he was doing the right thing. When was a fever more than a fever, a cold more than a cold?

He wished he could ask his parents, particularly his doctor father, for advice, but he'd burned that bridge so long ago.

That night, it surprised Edward that he worried the same way for Bella. He tried to get sleep on the couch, but he found he was too restless. Even though he kept telling himself he should give her privacy, he'd promised to take care of her. Just like with Benjamin, he worried that he was wasting valuable time when he should have been taking her to the hospital.

She stirred occasionally, though he wasn't at all sure she was actually conscious.

"I'm c-c-cold," she complained plaintively once after he'd given up even the blanket he'd been using.

He cupped her cheek. "I don't have anymore blankets. I'm sorry."

She gave a little groan and nudged closer toward him, as if seeking out his body heat. For a brief moment, he toyed with the idea of curling up beside her. For warmth, of course. He dismissed the idea, retreating to the living room.

When he woke again to check on her, she was thrashing. Her face was flushed, her skin covered in a sheen of sweat. She was pushing feebly at the blankets. When she spoke to him and Benjamin he was relieved. She seemed more coherent which made him feel better about the fact he was in the same bed. If she was snuggling against him willingly, surely it was okay to linger.

He dozed off with his arm around her.

He was confused when he woke again. It took him a minute or so to figure out what was going on.

Bella was grunting, stopping what she was doing when a coughing fit hit her. Edward was transfixed by her slim, bare leg for moments before he shook the haze of sleep from his mind. She'd taken her pants off and was struggling with her shirt, her fingers trembling and weak.

"Bella?" he tried to get her attention, but she didn't seem to hear him.

"Bella," he tried again, bringing his hand up to catch hers. "Will you please stop trying to take your clothes off?"

She tilted her head at him, blinking as if she wasn't quite sure what she was seeing. "Why? do you want to do that part?" she mumbled.

Edward's lips turned up and down as he tried to decide whether he was amused or horrified. He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the fact he had a half naked girl pressed up against him. Pushing a sweat-damped strand of hair over her ear, he tried to gage her lucidity. "You're still so warm."

Her bleary eyes blinked, but she smiled at him in a goofy sort of way. "You callin' me hot?" The words were slurred, leaning on each other, but still intelligible.

Edward was so surprised, he laughed. "Well, yeah." Unable to help himself, he drew his fingertips down her cheek, reveling at the feel of her beneath his skin. "But you're plenty hot all on your own. You don't need this fever."

She brought her hand up, mimicking his movement from a moment before, though her fingers weren't as gentle. She was still weak with fever, and the extra energy it took to raise her hand made her movements more awkward. "You're hot, too." She ran a thumb along her lip. "And pretty."

He felt a different kind of warmth spread across his chest as he caught her hand, holding it briefly to his lips. "You're delirious."

She shook her head even as she her breath rattled. "Ugh." She grimaced. "I'm gross." She slouched, and Edward had to turn quickly to catch her before she fell off him. "This is not how I wanted to end up in your bed," she muttered.

"What?" Edward choked out.

But Bella was already asleep again.

Slipping off the bed, he knelt on the floor watching her for long minutes.

He laughed at himself wryly, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.

For years now, he'd tamped down the part of him that ached for this. This girl - this woman - was single handedly reawakening desires and dreams he'd convinced himself were out of reach. He wanted this: to care for someone in sickness and in health and have that person care for him the same way. As much as he tried to live his life without regret, now and again he would feel a pang. At his lowest and highest moments he wished for a partner - someone who would have been proud when he graduated from mechanic's school. The bad times, where he felt so desperately close to being a complete and total failure, would have been bearable with someone to lean on.

Edward sighed, reaching out again. He didn't touch Bella, but he let his hand drift down the line of her body, close enough that he felt the heat she exuded. He wanted so much for this woman - to see her fulfil her dreams and reach her true potential.

That was why he couldn't let himself fall for her.

It wasn't that he thought he was undeserving of love. Edward was, above all things, a realist. There was no use denying the reality of his situation. His one carefree night had given him a beautiful son, but it had robbed him of much.

Any woman he could even contemplate being with would have to love his son unconditionally. She would become a parent - maybe not the same as a mother, but it was a title with responsibilities and expectations. Becoming a parent to a seven-year-old child wasn't a fair thing to ask a twenty-year-old woman. Becoming a father at twenty-one had thrown his life off course; he didn't want to risk what would happen if he saddled her with his problems.

He just didn't want to risk her missing out on something for the sake of being with him.

Edward chuckled to himself, smiling ruefully.

He did love his son; of course he did. Still, he couldn't help but regret that he'd never had the chance at an easy relationship. If it were just him, he could afford to jump in with both feet - follow the whims of his heart. It just wasn't that simple. He wasn't going to play games - not with Benjamin's life and not with Bella's.

That was that.

With a wistful sigh, he pushed to his feet. He loosed the sheet from the tangle of blankets at her feet, bringing it up to cover her bare legs so she wouldn't be indecent if Benjamin wandered in - plus it was easier to find resolve in his hands-off plan when he didn't have to imagine what it would feel like to run his hands along the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up around-

_Enough._

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead like he had the night before, hoping his son was right and it would make her feel better.

* * *

**A/N: Weeellllll?**

**Oh, while I have your attention. If you're so inclined, head over and vote for your favorite entry in the let's do anal contest. letsdoanal dot blogspot dot com. I have an entry there. **


	9. Home for the Holidays

**A/N: To CourtneyAndy86 - here's hoping you have a better day, sweetheart.**

* * *

Bella ended up staying the entire weekend at Edward's insistence. She had to admit she was pretty out of it. She slept most of Saturday and woke Sunday feeling at least well enough to sit upright for longer than a few minutes.

Edward was amazing. He fetched her everything she wanted or needed and quite a few things she didn't. When she was more cognizant on Sunday, he sat up with her, just chatting or going over the finer points of her essay for the scholarship she was applying for.

All in all, despite the horrendous illness and her embarrassment when she realized just how awful she looked, it wasn't a bad weekend.

He smiled when she expressed her mortification at her unkempt state and tapped her chin. "Every other day we see each other, you're perfect. You're allowed a few days of red runny noses and phlegmy hacking."

Bella ducked her head, simultaneously chagrined at his acknowledgement that she was, indeed, worse for the wear, and pleased that he'd called her perfect.

That night, though, she did insist on going home. She wasn't as shaky or out of it anymore. Before he let her go, though, he made her promise to call in sick from work and school on Monday. She was on the road to better, and he didn't want her illness to linger.

Taking his advice, she didn't go to class and called in to work. That afternoon, he texted that he'd gone to the cafe and was, for once, glad not to see her there.

Bella hesitated a moment before she typed out what she hoped he would take as a light hearted response.

_**Does that mean you're usually happy to see me?**_

His response was almost immediate.

**Always.**

Bella shivered with a rush of pleasure. She turned her head, burying her face in her pillow to cover her broad smile. It was so silly to be so happy about such a small response.

Breathing in deep, she tried to dismiss her schoolgirl fantasies.

Despite the whole feeling like death thing, the weekend had been so intimate. The way he'd perched on the edge of his bed, the way he'd touched her - pushing her hair behind her ears or wrapping his arm around her shoulders to keep her upright - the way he doted, coaxing her when she didn't want to take her medicine, it all felt not like she was being cared for by a friend but a lover.

Sometimes, when he looked at her, she thought this was what he wanted.

Remembering Amun, and how quickly things had gotten tangled and complicated over something much more innocent than it looked, Bella again pushed away the ache of longing. It wasn't as simple as what they wanted; she knew that. She wasn't so entirely naive. There was something between them. She knew from the look in his eyes he felt it.

Normally, she wasn't the kind of girl who stood and waited for a man to come to her, but it was different with Edward. What he needed was a friend. She wasn't going to risk messing that up for both of them just because she daydreamed about what it would be like to kiss him.

Of course, he made it so difficult sometimes.

On Tuesday, he came into the cafe without Jasper and Emmett. Tanya jokingly pouted at him when he requested to sit in Bella's section.

"You make a girl feel like she smells or something."

Bella watched from a ways away as he grinned apologetically at her. "Not at all. You smell like apple pie." He waggled his eyebrows playfully at her, and Bella chastised herself for the ridiculous swell of jealousy that went through her.

But then Edward looked over at her, his smile turning mischievous. "It's just when a girl spends the weekend in your bed, there are rules to be observed."

Bella fumbled the plastic glass in her hand, shocked as Tanya, Eric, Jessica, and Mike all turned to stare at her.

His eyes sparkled with mirth, and Bella realized suddenly he was teasing. She'd told him about her coworkers' preoccupation with all three of them - Jasper, Emmett, and Edward - as well as their over active imaginations when it came to Bella and Edward. Obviously he was taking the opportunity to have them all in a tizzy.

"Thanks for that," Bella said, shaking her head when she went to take his order. "They're going to be all over me the minute you leave."

He chuckled. "You're as red as you were on Saturday. Are you sure your fever isn't coming back?"

If anything, Bella's blush only deepened. "You're terrible."

His answering smile was unapologetic. "I know."

She lingered a beat, her eyes locked with his. She had the urge to climb into his booth to kiss him. It would serve him right. If he really wanted to give the others something to talk about, why not go all the way?

The idea made her lightheaded.

Clearing her throat, she stumbled over her words, asking for his order.

Dropping his gaze, he blinked a few times, as if he had forgotten where he was and what he was doing. "Um. How about three specials to go?"

She nodded and went to go fill his order.

Sure enough, as soon as she got behind the counter, Jessica sidled up to her. "Um. Hello? You spent the weekend with him?"

Bella rolled her eyes, casting a disparaging glare in Edward's direction. He was watching, of course, his expression amused.

"Yes, it's true."

Jessica squeaked. It was a strangely teenage sound to hear coming from a woman in her thirties. "Tell me everything!" she whisper shouted. "Who made the first move?"

Bella shook her head, getting his order together. "He kissed me first," she said gamely as she went to take his bag over.

"For your information, I'm reconsidering our friendship." She crossed her arms as he got out of the booth.

He looked contemplative for a moment before he leaned in. His nearness caught her off guard, and she was shocked into absolute stillness when she felt his lips against her cheek, so near her mouth.

When he pulled back to look at her, his eyes seemed darker, filled with the same intense longing as she felt coiling in the pit of her belly. His sigh was soft, wistful. "Have fun with that," he said, his voice husky.

He put a bill down on the table to cover the check and was gone in the next second, leaving Bella to stare after him.

The others converged on her.

"Details. We need details," Eric demanded.

Bella was so out of sorts, she didn't have the mental capacity to keep up the ruse at that point. She told them the truth, playing down any romantic notions.

"He was just being a good friend."

The others looked at each other, their expressions ranging from bemused to dubious.

"I don't know about that, Bella," Tanya said slowly. "If my friend was sick, I would tell them to stay in bed and feel better."

"Yeah," Jessica agreed. "What he did is some of that 'to have and to hold in sickness and in health' bullshit."

"That's some Prince Charming action right there." Eric sighed wistfully. "Honey, you better believe if one of my boyfriends ever saw me that sick, they'd be turned so far off, I wouldn't see them for years." He scoffed. "But this one? He came in and looked at you today the same way he always does."

Jessica and Tanya were nodding.

Bella huffed. "How does he look at me?"

Surprisingly, it was Mike who answered. "He looks at you like you're something to eat."

The others giggled, but Mike shook his head. "Lay off the girl," he warned. "Have you ever thought that maybe a guy with a kid maybe isn't as good of a catch as you think he is?"

"Benjamin is great!" Jessica protested before Bella could.

"Of course he is; That isn't the point. I'm just saying you're pushing this poor kid into instant mommyhood." He patted Bella's back consolingly. "That man's life isn't a fairytale. Prince Charming," he repeated, scoffing.

"Oh, don't be a fuddy-duddy," Tanya chastised. "It's the complications that make life beautiful."

_**~0~**_

Two weeks later found Bella in Forks, visiting her father for the Thanksgiving holiday. As she sat at her father's table with Charlie, his wife Sue, and her children Seth and Leah, she couldn't help thinking about Edward.

He wasn't alone today, which gave her a small measure of comfort. With no family to speak of, Edward had told her he usually let Kebi keep Benjamin. Bella had been half tempted to stay so he wouldn't be alone, but he'd assured her that Jasper and Alice had invited him over; he would be with friends.

As she looked around at her extended family, Bella once again felt a flash of anger toward his parents. They should be with him.

Parents were not supposed to abandon their children, no matter how old.

"Hey, Bella." Her father brought her back to the present. "We're going to visit Carlisle and Esme tomorrow. They ask about you all the time. Do you want to go with us?"

Bella smiled automatically.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen - what a coincidence, she thought - were well known and beloved in the little city of Forks. They were the type who were everyone's grandparents. When Bella was seventeen - shortly after she left her mother to live with her father - Carlisle had been very badly injured when he rushed into the street to push a man who'd tripped out of the way of an oncoming car, getting hit himself. Bella still remembered how everyone had talked. It was a miracle he'd lived at all, and it was somewhat ironic. Carlisle had been an amazing surgeon. If he'd been able to work on himself, he might have had a better chance.

As it was, he survived, of course, but he had never fully recovered. He and his wife were in their early seventies and lived alone in a house far, far too big for them. Bella's junior and senior year, she'd frequently visited the Cullens to help out as she could. She did little things - brought them groceries, cooked dinner, cleaned a bit - whatever she could do to make life a little easier.

"Yeah," Bella agreed readily. "It would be great to see them."

_**~0~**_

For as frail as she could look sometimes, Esme Cullen's hug was tight and fierce. "Bella, it's so good to see you!"

Carlisle echoed that sentiment. His hug was one-armed - his other hand was braced on a cane - but just as tight as his wife's.

"Wow, you're looking good, Carlisle," Bella said. It was a half truth. He was definitely better than the days when he'd been relegated to a wheelchair, but the shake in his hand as he leaned on the cane was noticeable.

Esme bent close so she could stage whisper. "The stubborn old fool hates his walker. I'm always afraid he's going to fall, and then what am I going to do?"

"I heard that."

Esme put her hands on her hips. "You should have married a weightlifter." She sighed, but she wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him adoringly.

Carlisle's lips turned up and he nuzzled his wife's cheek with his nose before he looked back at Bella. "You know how much she worries. I'm fine. Besides, Brett is here most days. He doesn't so much as let me stand without help."

They moved into the living room, Carlisle and Esme speaking highly of the home care nurse, Brett Warner, who was usually with them. They changed the subject quickly to Bella though, insisting on hearing everything about what she'd been up to since last they spoke.

Sue snorted. "I'm not sure you can tell them anything they haven't already heard."

Esme laughed and patted Bella's hand. "Your father talks about you all the time. Proud Papa."

Charlie looked sheepish and started to make an excuse, but Carlisle stopped him.

"There's no shame in being proud of your child's accomplishments."

There was a pain to his tone and a heaviness to the air that Bella didn't understand. She cleared her throat and covered it by talking about her classes and the scholarship she was going out for.

After a while, with the others wrapped up in conversation, Bella volunteered to assemble some lunch for everyone.

"I'll come help you in a moment, dear," Esme said over her shoulder.

"No need," Bella called back, as useless as she knew it was. Even back when Bella was in high school and the whole point of her coming over was so Esme would have a break, the woman was forever rushing to help.

Shaking her head, Bella made her way down the hallway to the kitchen toward the back of the house. Not for the first time, it struck her how sad this house made her. This was a house that should have been filled with a family. She'd never understood why the Cullens kept it. For the first year or so after Carlisle's accident, when he was finally allowed to come home, they'd had to keep a hospital bed in the den because he couldn't get upstairs.

It was simply too lonely for the elderly couple.

Bella paused at the end of the hallway, brushing her fingers over a picture of a youthful couple. Their eyes were bright with happiness, promise, and the deep love they shared to this day.

In the past, Bella had never stopped to look at the row of pictures that lined the hall. She was always doing other things. Shaking her head, Bella began to turn away from the photo of a young, healthy Carlisle and Esme, and she froze.

There was a picture of a little boy, about seven years old, with unruly hair and bright green eyes. He could have been Benjamin's lighter skinned brother.

Bella's hand shot to her mouth, her eyes going wide. She looked, really looked at the other photographs on the wall.

There was the same boy over and over as he grew up. He was a child. He was a teenager. He was grinning at her, somehow making the hideous yellow Forks High School graduation robe look good.

Edward.

A younger, more carefree Edward smiling as he posed with Carlisle and Esme for a family photo. Carlisle's hand was on his shoulder. Esme was at his side.

Bella jumped when Esme's withered hand reached up, brushing over the picture. She hadn't noticed the woman approach.

Esme's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "This is our son," she said quietly.

Bella swallowed thickly. Her head was spinning. "What happened?" she found herself asking.

The older woman bowed her head. She breathed deep for a handful of seconds before she looked to Bella and smiled. "Oh, dear. That's..."

"I'm sorry," Bella said instantly. As confused and curious as she was, she hated causing a woman as sweet and kind as Esme Cullen any kind of pain. "I shouldn't have asked. I don't know why..." She shook her head. "I just don't remember ever seeing these pictures."

Esme patted her hand.

When they went into the kitchen, rather than help Bella as she'd intended, Esme sat down and told her a story.

"Carlisle and I wanted a large family," she began wistfully. "We tried. Oh, goodness how we tried, but..." Her lips pursed, her voice trembling. "It never took. It just never took.

"We lived our lives. We both had great, fulfilling careers, so it wasn't that life was empty, but something was missing. We kept on hoping, kept on trying. We bought this house and dreamed of the day it would be filled with our children.

"Just when we had decided to look into adopting, I got pregnant. It was a boy. A beautiful boy we named Benjamin."

Bella bit back a gasp.

"He died when he was two."

"Oh, God. Esme. I'm so sorry."

Esme raised her head, her eyes watery. "He was a joy I'll never regret," she said quietly. "But it took us a long time to heal from his death. In that time, we didn't look into adoption again, and we began to accept that we weren't meant to have children.

"I was forty-two when I went to the doctor, believing I was entering menopause only to be told I was three months pregnant." Esme chuckled. "Talk about your surprise of a lifetime."

"I'll bet."

Esme pressed her lips together, taking a steadying breath. "Edward... Edward was a gift. He was such a loving, giving, complex child. He was our joy, our life.

"But you know, losing our Benjamin, and having him at the time in our life we did..." She trailed off, tapping her fingertips against her chin as she looked far off. She sighed. "Looking back, I can see we put so much pressure on him. We wanted everything for him. He was our only boy. I think we pushed him very hard, and I think the idea of disappointing us was painful to him."

The look in her eyes became tortured. "Shortly after his twenty-first birthday, we knew something was wrong. He was in an agitated state to say the least. No matter what we tried, he wouldn't open up to us for the longest time.

"Then, he finally told us he'd gotten a girl pregnant."

Bella's breath caught in her throat, and she tensed. Edward didn't talk about his parents at all, so most of what she thought was all assumption. She waited.

"Carlisle and I... we weren't sure how to react at first. He still wouldn't tell us much. We knew the woman wasn't his girlfriend, that she was a stranger. He wouldn't let us meet her. We might have been more... disparaging than was necessary in the heat of the moment. It was just such a shock. Edward was a smart, smart boy, and we didn't under-"

She cut herself off, closing her eyes briefly before she looked up at Bella. "No excuses. At that point done was done, and we should have only been supportive." She cocked her head. "We did try. We told him we would help him, even if the girl made the choice to terminate the pregnancy. We even offered to pay." She shook her head. "That didn't come off well at all. Edward thought we were advocating this choice, which was not the case. He called us hypocrites - we'd raised him to take responsibility for his actions - and things just escalated from there. We couldn't say the right thing. He didn't hear what we were trying to say. He was angry. We were defensive and just devastated for him."

Esme's hands twisted together on top of the counter as she took a shuddering breath. "Then he told us he was dropping out. We had a very bad fight that night. We tried to tell him he didn't need to. Look around." She gestured at the house. "We had the means to help him. But he wouldn't. He didn't want our help. He wanted to take care of his child on his own, and as much as we tried to tell him staying in school might be more difficult, that it would be better in the long run, he wouldn't hear us."

The sound of their breaths, both heavy with emotion, was loud in the quiet room while Esme gathered her thoughts.

"He stormed out of the house, and I told Carlisle not to go after him." Her voice broke. "I thought he would be back. I thought he just needed a minute to calm down; _we_ certainly needed to calm down." Twin tears coursed down her cheeks, and she brushed them away absently. "But he didn't come back. He turned off his phone, moved out of his dorm - things we paid for - and he just... disappeared."

Her last words were a whisper.

Bella moved forward, instantly wrapping her arms around Esme's thin shoulders. Her world was tilted on its axis as she comforted this ailing mother. She had no idea which way was up or what was right.

And she had no idea what she was going to do with the things she knew.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo there's that.**

**So many thanks to jessypt, barburella, and songster who spoil the ever loving hell out of me. **

**What are we thinking, kids? How are we feeling about Mom and Dad Cullen now? I know some of you were displeased before...**


	10. Little Boy Lost

**A/N: Hey you. Yeah, you. You make me happy. Hugs!**

**OH. Vinyl1987 made me the loveliest banner for this story. Check it out in my profile. Benji is so adorbs.**

* * *

"Are you okay, Bells?" Charlie peered at her in the mirror as he drove, and Bella forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're awfully quiet."

Bella paused, wondering if she wanted to broach the topic. "Esme told me about their son today," she finally said.

"Oh. She told you about Edward?"

Bella couldn't read Charlie's tone, which only served to make her curious. She'd expected to hear condemnation in his voice.

Sue, on the other hand, had no problem speaking her mind. "It's horrible. A person who abandons his family has no honor."

Surprisingly, it was Charlie who spoke, his tone even but firm. "That isn't always clear."

"What do you mean?" his wife asked.

"I can't speak for Edward and the Cullens. I think it's horrible seeing them so alone, but we also don't know what happened." He took a deep breath, his eyes again landing on Bella's in the mirror. "It's not always clear - the right thing to do. I chose my sick parents over my wife and baby daughter once." He glanced at Sue, taking her hand over the shifter. "I'm happy now, but I still don't know if I made the right choice then."

"Did you know Edward?" Bella asked curiously.

Charlie gave a little shrug. "Had dinner with the Cullens a number of times. Edward always struck me as a good kid. He was polite, he definitely never gave me any trouble." He smirked. "He got a little embarrassed with the way Carlisle and Esme would brag about his accomplishments. He was a smart kid - best grades, all that. He'd just been accepted into a transfer program at Yale right before he disappeared."

Bella balked. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've never asked them about it, but who knows. Sometimes great success is too much for a person to handle, especially so young. Maybe that had something to do with it."

Or maybe Carlisle and Esme had put pressure on Edward to move across the country from his baby, Bella thought. That would have pissed him off.

Bella lapsed into silence again, trying to figure out what she was supposed to think about this, and more importantly, what she was supposed to do. There was that old saying. There are always three sides to every story - each of the parties' sides and the truth.

There was no part of Bella that would have believed Edward was capable of abandoning his parents. He was the epitome of a loving family man. She'd seen the pain in his expression when they briefly talked about it after Amun's accusation.

Pain and maybe a hint of regret now that Bella thought about it.

It had been all she could do not to tell Esme and Carlisle she knew where their long lost son was. On a totally separate level, it made her so sad that a couple as lovely as the Cullens had no one to look after them in their old age. The kindness of the other residents of Forks couldn't be a match for their own flesh and blood. Bella couldn't cure Carlisle of his broken body. She couldn't refund the toll caring for her husband on her own had taken on Esme. That she had the power to mend their broken hearts made Bella both eager and guilty.

It seemed like a no-brainer. As much as they needed Edward, Edward needed them. He'd struggled alone for so long. Everything Bella knew about the Cullens made her think they would support him, they would help him in whatever way they could. Benjamin would gain two loving grandparents, and Carlisle and Esme would be able to get to know their amazing grandson.

But why had Edward stayed away so long? There had to be a reason. Though Esme hadn't said it, Bella knew the reason they'd stayed in their huge family home when it was far too big for them to handle was because they wanted to make sure Edward knew where to go when he decided to come home. It had been seven and a half years.

No, Bella resolved. She had to talk to Edward first.

She wrung her hands, wondering if he would be angry.

_**~0~**_

Rather than stay until the last possible minute, Bella made an excuse about having homework to catch up on and left for Seattle early Sunday morning. It was a long drive, and she was very nervous about what she wanted to do.

When she'd finally reached the Bainbridge Ferry and boarded, she stayed in her car, drumming the steering wheel. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Then she took out her phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hey," he answered after a few rings. He sounded happy to hear from her.

"Hey," she said back. "Um, how was your Thanksgiving?"

"It was great. Alice went all out," he said with a chuckle. "She made enough for a small army, so I'm surprised I'm not still in a food coma."

Bella hummed, glad again that he'd spent the holidays with friends. "Listen, I'm almost home. I wondered if you were busy today. There's something I need to talk about."

He was quiet for a handful of seconds. "Is everything okay, Bella? That sounds awfully serious."

"Everything is fine. It's just... important." Even then she was second guessing herself, wondering if this was a good idea.

"Okay." The word was slow, heavy with trepidation. Edward cleared his throat. "You're kind of freaking me out," he admitted.

Bella blew out a huff of breath. "I know. I'm sorry. It's really nothing horrible."

"Just important," he repeated. "Um, yeah. I'm at work. I was picking up a few extra hours since the guys are all with their families. It's pretty dead, though, so if you want to come by the garage..."

"Okay," Bella agreed readily. "I'll be there soon."

_**~0~**_

When she got to the garage, Bella was momentarily distracted from her nervousness.

Edward was bent over the engine of a car, some kind of tool or another in his hand. Even from her vantage point his face was flushed and dirty. It shouldn't have been hot. There was no logical reason a dirty, sweaty man in a coverall should look that attractive. She let her eyes rake over his form appreciatively.

He turned his head slightly, the concentration draining from his expression as he smiled at her. He straightened up, grabbing at a rag and wiping the excess grease from his hands. "Hey," he greeted, stopping just short of her.

He smelled like oil. And man. And that shouldn't be hot either.

Bella shook her head, reminding herself of what she came here to do. "Hey."

"Come on. Let's go into the office." He tilted his head toward a little room that said _Employees Only_. Bella followed him, twisting her hands anxiously and sitting on the bedraggled couch. Edward sat across from her in the office chair at the desk.

Edward watched her fidget for almost a full minute before he finally spoke. "Bella, you're killing me here."

Bella pressed her lips together. "Can I ask you about your parents?"

That obviously took him by surprise. He crossed his arms. "You needed to talk to me immediately about my parents?"

She knew it sounded ridiculous. Bella bit the inside of her cheek, trying to figure out a better way to go about this. "You never asked me where my father lived," she finally blurted.

Edward blinked, obviously confused. "Um. I..." he stumbled. "I guess I didn't. I just assumed he lived here in Seattle since you didn't have to fly anywhere."

"He doesn't." Bella's heart was beating ridiculously fast. She lifted her eyes to his. "He lives in Forks."

Edward inhaled sharply, looking down at the floor. He stood, backing up a few steps until his back was against the wall. "You're Chief Swan's girl," he said numbly.

"Yeah."

"Your father knew my parents." His voice was far away, and he still wasn't looking at her.

Bella bit the inside of her cheek. "_I_ know your parents."

"Of course you would. That town is so fucking tiny." There was no inflection to his tone.

"I saw them this weekend, in fact."

Edward didn't say anything.

Standing, Bella walked to him, needing to touch him because this wasn't going to be easy. She reached for his hand, but he yanked away from her.

"How long have you known they were my parents? The whole time?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What? Of course not." She took a deep breath, reminding herself that he was probably defensive and definitely shocked. "I saw your picture on the wall. I never knew. Of course I never knew."

Again, he was quiet.

Wrapping her arms around her shoulders, Bella pressed forward. "Why did you leave them for so long?"

She asked as gently as she could, but when his eyes flashed up, she could see he felt attacked. "What did they tell you?" he bit out.

But these were not angry words. They were oddly desperate, reminding her more of a child who was asking, 'Are you very mad,' in a pitifully uncertain voice.

Bella stepped forward again, taking his hand. He stiffened, but he didn't pull away this time. "Your mother said she misses you, and she's sorry for the things she and your father said."

Edward exhaled in a gust. His fingers tightened around hers.

"There's something I think you need to know."

He looked at her hesitantly.

"I don't know what's going on between you and your parents, or why you've stayed away. I think, though, whatever it is... Edward, I think you should see them again before..."

His eyes searched hers. She could see distinctly when it clicked, and a look of horror came over his face. "What happened?" He clutched her hands. "Are they sick?"

"No," she said quickly. "No, it's not that. It's just..." She huffed. This was so hard. "Edward, your dad... There was a very bad accident. He was hit by a car."

Edward made a noise in the back of his throat, and his legs buckled, sending him to his knees. "When?" he asked, his voice raw.

"It was years ago. It happened right before I moved to Forks when I was seventeen."

He breathed in and out through his nose, staring sightlessly forward. "How bad?"

"He was in the hospital a long time. He only started walking again very recently."

"Oh, God." Edward's words were barely a whisper. He loosed his hand from hers and putting it over his eyes.

For a few tense, heavy seconds, there was no sound in the room except his heavy breathing. Bella waited, tense, not knowing what to do for him or what he needed.

Very suddenly, Edward jumped to his feet. He was already to the door before Bella was after him. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Forks. I'm going home."

"Edward." She grabbed his arm. "Calm down. You have to think about this."

"What is there to think about?!" he turned to roar at her. The look in his eyes was maniacal - frightening.

Bella swallowed hard. "Don't you have Benjamin tomorrow?"

"Benji," Edward said on a breath. He ran his hands through his hair restlessly, looking like he was going to go out of his skin.

"And are you just going to take off work tomorrow?" she prompted. She knew Mr. Hale was a hardass. He wouldn't like his newest employee taking off all of a sudden.

Edward closed his eyes. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath.

"Come here. Just sit down. Calm down." She took his hand again, tugging until he followed her back into the office. She pushed him gently down on the couch and sat beside him. Because it looked like he desperately needed it, Bella put her arms around him, running her fingers through the hair on the back his neck soothingly. "It's okay."

He hesitated only a moment before he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. "What have I done?" he whispered, mostly to himself.

Bella didn't answer because she honestly didn't know. She just rocked him.

"I don't know what to do," he said after a quiet minute. "How can I even look at them? How could they still want me? I left them alone. I didn't take care of them. That's what good sons are supposed to do - take care of their parents."

"They're your parents, Edward. How would you feel if it was Benjamin? You would always want him, always love him."

He shuddered in her arms and didn't answer. "What do I do?"

He sounded so lost, it broke her heart. She pulled back and took his face between her hands. His eyes were still closed. He looked so miserable. "When Kebi picks up Benjamin this Saturday, you and I are going to go to Forks. Together, okay? We'll head straight there."

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He didn't speak, but he nodded just slightly.

"I'm going to be with you. I promise." She sensed he needed the support. This was important, though she didn't know why.

He sighed, a shuddering sound, and leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "Okay," he finally murmured.

She stroked her thumbs over his cheeks, not caring how dirty he was. The instinct to comfort him was a need, pure and simple. He closed his eyes again, bringing his hand up to wrap around her wrist, though he didn't pull her away.

They stayed like this for another minute, maybe more, and when his eyes opened again, something had changed. The atmosphere seemed to spark with electricity, and suddenly Bella was very aware that his lips were so close to hers, it would take nothing, a tilt of her head, to kiss him.

And she wanted to. The urge was almost too much to suppress.

His eyes were on her, intense, dark and alive as rolling storm clouds. He moved his hand from her wrist to her face, cupping her cheek as she was cupping his.

Bella felt her heart speed. Her very blood screamed with want. It looked like he was going to kiss her, and how much she wanted him to.

"You should tell me to stop." His voice almost startled her. It was just a rumble, and he was so close her skin vibrated with it. She shivered.

Darting her tongue out to lick her lips, she moved one of her hands to the back of his neck, stroking the short hairs there. "Do you want to stop?" She was amazed her voice was steady.

He shook his head back and forth, back and forth. His lips brushed hers - a taste of sweetness that left her craving more. "But I should." He pressed his lips against her more firmly once. Twice. "You want this." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," she mumbled, taking the initiative and kissing him softly. Just a peck.

He pulled back ever so slightly, the look in his eyes tender as he stroked a thumb over her lips, studying her face as though he were looking on something precious. "Baby, what's a kid like you want with a grease monkey like me, hmm?"

Instead of waiting for her to answer, he kissed her again. This time, he lingered. His lips were gentle as they moved with hers, achingly sweet. He broke the kiss with a small gasp and a sigh, closing his eyes. "Amun is right. I have no business-"

"Shhh," she hushed him, pulling his mouth back to hers. "Amun is an asshole." Twining her fingers in his shirt, she pulled him down with her as she laid back on the couch. He came willingly. "Kiss me."

He did.

* * *

**A/N: And then... they had sex over the hood of the car.**

**No? **

**No. **

**Thanks to jessypt and barburella. I luff them muchly.**

**And thanks to all you. Mwah.**


	11. Homeward Bound

**A/N: Shorty update, but to make up for it, I promise I'll make the next chapter a priority before I update anything else. **

**Big thank you to anyone who nominated this story and/or is voting for it over at the lemonade stand. You make me full of warm fuzzies. Mwah. Much love.**

* * *

A client interrupted their make-out session, but before he slipped back out into the garage, Edward cupped her cheek. The way he looked at her, the tenderness in his eyes, made her breath catch in her throat and her chest expand.

"Will you come over tonight? To talk," he added quickly.

She nodded, pressing her hand over his against her cheek. She'd have agreed to anything in that moment, really. She was still warm, and her skin tingled all over from his kisses. She could have stayed forever pinned beneath his body on the couch.

Smiling a sweet, tiny smile, he leaned in for one last kiss before he sighed and left the little office.

When he answered the door later that evening, he was freshly showered. Only after he kissed her hello did he lead her into the living room to the couch. He took her hands, playing with her fingers as he began to speak.

"I never meant to be gone this long. I really didn't.

"I didn't know how to tell them any of it. That I got a girl pregnant in the first place was... Well, not to be dramatic, but it felt like the end of my life. And then when I found out how old she was..." He swallowed hard. "I couldn't tell them. I tried, but I couldn't make them more ashamed of me than they already were."

He huffed. "It all seems so ridiculous now, but then..."

Pushy parents who put him on a pedestal and expected him not to fall. An extremely unplanned pregnancy with an underage girl. His parents talking about abortion and likely encouraging him to go off to school across the country.

Of course he'd been overwhelmed.

Bella took his hand, stilling his fingers and squeezing. "I understand."

His eyes searched hers, and he gave a little huff. "That makes one of us." His tone was quiet, pained. Bella stroked her fingers through his hair, hoping the movement was comforting, and waited.

"I was so angry with everything they wanted me to do. When I left, I was... very arrogant. I was going to show them. I was going to thrive without their help or their advice."

He gave her a wan smile, reaching up to brush her cheek. "You know. Kids your age think they know everything."

She blushed but rolled her eyes. "We do know everything," she nodded in mock seriousness.

He smiled more genuinely, tapping her lips once before he dropped his hands and sighed. "I dropped out of school to move closer to where Kebi actually lived. Her parents were giving her problems, and I wanted her to have someplace to stay. I got a job at a gas station and an apartment the size of a postage stamp."

His eyes were far away with his memories, filled with a heaviness that made Bella's heart ache. She scooted closer, tentatively wrapping an arm around him.

"I was hardworking and smart. I thought that was all it took to be successful, but I was wrong." His tone was hard, bitter. "I was so wrong. I failed. There was no other way of looking at it. I worked hard. Sometimes I worked two jobs, but I couldn't keep up with the bills."

"Edward, look around you," Bella said, stopping him. "You made it through, obviously. I don't think that's failing at all."

He sighed but smiled slightly before he went on. "You have no idea how much I wanted to go home, but I was ashamed. My parents never let me want for anything, and yet Benjamin only had the bare minimum of what he needed the first few years of his life. I honestly didn't know how to face my father when he was right. I couldn't provide my baby boy the life he deserved."

"Edward," Bella said again, but he went on quickly.

"Kebi was actually really good about reassuring me. She said the same thing you did - that I was trying my hardest. She said, 'Look at our son. Look at the way he smiles. He is chubby and happy. He has what he needs.'" His smile was a little more genuine then, and Bella could guess his memories of his little boy were worth the heartache he'd been through.

His smile fell quickly, and he put a hand to his forehead, pressing hard. "I... they missed all of it. All these years." He shook his head slowly, mournfully. "I left them alone because I didn't know how to come back." On his lap, his fist clenched and unclenched. "I wouldn't forgive me for that."

"They just want you back."

"Well, I don't know why they would," he snapped.

Bella jumped, startled, and he hung his head with a sigh. "What are you doing here with me?"

"What?" Her heart skipped a beat. "Why wouldn't I be?" She cupped his cheek, trying to turn his head up toward her. He wouldn't look up, and she hated the defeat that radiated from his posture. "You're a good man."

"I don't feel like a good man."

She stroked his cheek. "You should learn from your mistakes."

This got his attention. He looked up.

"You said it yourself," she continued. "Then, it felt like your life was ending, but it wasn't. It didn't. I bet it feels like that now... Too big. Too hard. "

"But it isn't." He laughed, completely without humor.

"It really isn't."

She kissed him then. Once on his cheek. Then his other cheek. He stayed still, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged. She could tell he was trying to stem his emotion, probably trying not to cry. It had to be overwhelming. He had to be scared - scared of what was going to happen and scared to hope.

"Shit," he swore under his breath as he lost the battle against his tears. They rolled down his cheek, one from each corner of his eyes. Bella wiped his tears away, and he caught her by the wrist.

Slowly, his eyes opened. "How are you not running for the hills right now? This can't be what you want. My life and the mess I made of it?"

"I'll make my own messes, with or without you. And you want to know something?"

His thumb stroked across her hand, the movement soft. "What's that?"

"You're a drama queen, Edward Cullen."

He pursed his lips looking confused but vaguely amused.

"You make it seem like your life is a disaster. Is there something you're not telling me?" She chanced a small, teasing smile at him. "Are you a drug addict or a serial killer? Are you afraid I'll find the bodies you have stashed in the attic?"

"I don't have an attic."

"Oh, well there's that then." She shifted so she was pressed up against his side, one arm around his shoulders, tangling the fingers of her other hand with his. "So you don't have all the money in the world. You have a fantastic kid and a baby momma whose hypocritical boyfriend I'd cheerfully punch in his judgmental face."

"Hypocritical?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He looks older than you."

Edward snorted. "He _is_ older than me." His lips tugged downward. "But he also didn't sleep with her when she was still in high school."

"You're not a predator," Bella insisted. She tilted her head up to press a quick kiss to the underside of his chin. "Your parents will understand."

He took a deep breath and then another. "And you'll really go? I know this isn't your mess to clean up, you don't have to-"

"If you don't want me to go, I won't, but I'd like to be there. For you."

He exhaled. "I would really like that."

_**~0~**_

It wasn't the easiest week of Bella's life by a long shot.

Edward had apologized more than once about the bad timing. Whatever was going on between them was stuck at an undefined point. They stole kisses around the corner of the diner when he stopped by for lunch. He sent her text messages that left her grinning like an idiot all day long.

But that week, Edward also had bigger fish to fry.

There was a lot for him to think about before he tried to see his parents again. He wondered whether to call them first, and decided he couldn't. He would want to see them as soon as he heard their voices. He quickly resolved not to tell Benjamin what he would be up to the upcoming weekend. Just in case.

Should he bring something, he asked Bella, looking so damn lost her heart ached.

"Just you," she'd told him, and kissed the tip of his nose.

Midweek, she drove up to the apartment just as Edward and Benjamin arrived home.

"Bella!" Benjamin loosed himself from his seat and flew across the parking lot at her so quick, she dropped the bag of groceries to catch him.

"Oops," he said sheepishly. He let her go to fish a few cans out from underneath her truck.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked as he caught up with them.

He didn't sound upset, just perplexed, and Bella breathed easier. "I'm going to make dinner for my favorite boys."

"Daddy isn't a boy, Bella," Benjamin said in his 'the adults are being silly again' tone. "He's a man." He appeared to consider this a moment. "I can be your favorite boy, and Daddy could be your favorite man," he suggested brightly.

Bella looked from him to Edward. "That sounds exactly right."

_**~0~**_

Edward was as nervous as an elephant on ball bearings. He kept shifting in his seat as they drove, and his hair looked like he'd been through a hurricane because he kept running his fingers through it.

"You're going to yank your hair right out," Bella admonished more than once, wishing she'd thought to drive them. He was going way too fast.

Then again, she could imagine he would have been the world's worst backseat driver if he wasn't driving, and she would have killed him before they got there.

She did what she could, letting her hand rest palm up on the shifter in invitation. Edward didn't say anything, but he took her hand and held it tight most of the way to Forks.

When they finally got into town, it was pouring.

And Edward looked as pale as death. He was trembling visibly, his hands gripped so tight around the steering wheel his knuckles were as white as bone.

When they turned onto the long drive, his breathing got erratic.

"They love you," she reminded him.

"I don't know what to say," he whispered back after a few tense moments.

They pulled to a stop in front of the house.

Bella didn't answer. She got out of the car and darted to his side, ignoring the sheeting rain. She opened the door and took his hands, tugging gently. He followed her as though he were a puppet on a string, his eyes sightless. His hands were clammy.

"Just a few more steps," she said.

He stumbled forward, gripping her hand tight enough to cut off circulation as they ascended the steps out of the rain.

Bella knocked for him.

They waited for the longest minute of Bella's life. She felt wrecked. Her heart was pounding, her throat was tight. Anticipation had her entire body coiled.

It had to be a hundred times worse for Edward.

But finally, _finally_, they heard a thin voice call out. "Just a second. Almost there."

Esme's voice.

Edward stopped breathing altogether.

And then the locks turning.

The door came open. "I'm sorry, I-" Her words trailed off in a strangled gasp, the hand not braced around the doorknob shooting to her mouth.

"Mom?" Edward's voice was so childlike.

Esme blinked sporadically as if she didn't believe her eyes and ears. "Edward?" she asked, the word hardly audible. "Edward," she said again, louder. "Oh, my God. Edward."

"Mom."

Esme lurched forward, and Edward's death grip on Bella's hand was gone instantaneously. He caught his mother in his arms. They hugged for only a second before Esme pulled back, her withered hands framing his face. "You're here? You're really here?"

"I'm here," he promised, pulling her close again. His voice shook and broke. "I'm here."

Bella pressed a hand to her mouth, stifling a sob.

Behind the reunited mother and child, the door swung open again, and Carlisle stood there, leaning on the door and his cane. His eyes went wide just as Edward raised his head. His cane fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Dad," Edward said in that same breathless, hopeful tone.

Bella saw when Carlisle's legs buckled, and for a split second, she was sure they were all going to end up in a heap on the floor. Edward had been so shaky, she was surprised he hadn't crumpled already. But Edward was at Carlisle's side in a heartbeat. He gripped his father tight and didn't let him fall.

He had one arm around each of his parents.

He was strong enough to hold them all up.

* * *

**A/N: The prodigal son returns. **

**Thank you to songster and barburella.**

**How are we feeling, kids?**


	12. Thank You

**A/N: Hello, lovelies. I hope that wait wasn't too much for you.**

**I have some really big news at the bottom! I'm excited. I hope you will be, too.**

* * *

To say it had been an emotional hour and a half was the understatement of the century.

As he helped his shaky father into the house, Bella had seen the profound guilt etched on Edward's face. Carlisle had been frail and impaired all the time she'd known him, so his condition was no shock to her. Edward, though, would have remembered his father very differently.

When Esme hustled them all into the living room where there was a nice warm fire going - Edward and Bella were soaked from being out in the rain - Edward grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her down beside him. He seemed to need the support, and Bella was glad to stay by his side. He needed someone firmly in his camp.

It was a painfully beautiful scene. Their conversation was stilted and teary at first, none of them knowing where to start, what to say. There was so much guilt and regret, it hung in the air like smog permeating an otherwise gorgeous skyline. They were all sorry and yet they wouldn't let each other apologize. Choked up words all dwindled down to the thought that Bella heard though no one said.

They all wanted those missing years back.

Eventually, though, the knots in their throat loosened. They found words. They began to put the pieces back together.

As soon as she could, Bella loosed herself from Edward's grip, sliding to the side so his mother could come sit with him. As soon as she saw it was okay, it seemed like Esme could not stop touching her son. She touched his face, held his hands, ran her fingers through his hair.

Esme cried freely, but Carlisle and Edward were both trying to pretend they weren't as close to tears as they were. The whole time, both their eyes shown with unshed tears they both fought valiantly to hold back. Vestiges of the pride that had gotten them all where they were in the first place, Bella thought, inwardly shaking her head.

Still, Carlisle had hugged his son several times, and Edward had let himself be held.

Bella ended up behind the couch where she could keep her hands on Edward's shoulders when he finally, haltingly, told his parents the truth about Kebi. It wasn't easy news for them to swallow; Bella could see that on their face, but they rallied.

"You made the best of an... unfortunate situation," Carlisle said.

"Please, tell us about our grandson," Esme whispered.

Edward had pulled out his cell phone, handing it to them. "His name is Benjamin. Benjamin Rafi Cullen."

That broke Carlisle's stoicism. His tears finally spilled over. "You named him after our Ben?"

Edward nodded slowly. His eyes were wide, scared, exactly like a little boy desperate for his parents' approval.

"He's beautiful. He's so beautiful," his father said.

That was when Bella slipped away, murmuring an excuse she didn't think any of them heard. Esme and Carlisle had always liked her chicken enchiladas, and she'd brought groceries so she could make dinner for everyone. It was a simple but time consuming process. She'd wanted the excuse to get out of their hair, give the little family time to themselves.

Bella's hands were trembling as she set about cutting up the peppers.

This kind of story only happened on daytime talk shows, she reflected. How different it was in real life. There was more stumbling and stuttering, the awkward lulls. But also, being caught up in the middle of something so emotionally charged was powerful. She had no idea how Edward was keeping it together, because her nerves were frazzled. The atmosphere had a surreal feel even she, as an outsider, couldn't help but get wrapped up in.

She sniffled, wiping away occasional tears as she got dinner together.

"Okay, I'm here," Esme announced, coming into the kitchen. "Put me to work."

"Oh, Esme, no." Bella turned away from the stove, already shaking her head. "Please, I can do this. Go back to Edward."

Though her eyes were bloodshot from crying, Esme's smile was broad. She put a hand over her mouth. "Edward is in the next room," she said mostly to herself. Her voice was breathy, and her eyes watered again. She swayed where she stood.

Bella was to her side in an instant. "Are you okay?" she asked, her arm around the older woman.

Esme's smile only got wider. "I am better than I've been in eight long years, dear." She patted Bella's hand. "My son needs to talk to his father. I can help you while they catch up."

Knowing there was no arguing with Esme, Bella nodded. "You can make the rice," she offered.

They worked in silence for a few minutes before Bella spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you last week."

"Oh, sweetheart." Esme smiled at her as she set the water to boil. "That must have been a very difficult position to be in."

Bella stayed quiet at that. She'd been more certain than not that it would work out. She knew Edward. She knew Carlisle and Esme. Though obviously enough bad blood existed between them to keep them separated all these years, she hadn't seen how this would have an unhappy ending.

There was that small part of her that doubted. The road to hell was paved with good intentions, after all. The idea that Carlisle and Esme would ultimately reject Edward, carve another wound into his heart, was more than she could bear. It was just one more reason she wanted to come - just in case Edward needed someone to yell at his overly judgmental parents, even if they were the sweetheart grandparents of Forks.

She was glad her initial instincts proved right.

Esme gave a small laugh. "Everything is crystal clear in hindsight, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"We thought about sending someone to find him. A private investigator." She pursed her lips. "It sounds so tawdry, doesn't it? We got so desperate. But then we thought... he must know his home is still here; he must know he could come back any time.

"So we thought that meant he didn't want to come back. What, then, would be the point of sending someone to find him? It would only serve to push him further away, and we would lose him all over again." She pressed a hand to her heart, looking very pale. "I don't know that I could have survived that."

Not sure what to say, Bella put her hand on Esme's shoulder, giving her a light squeeze. Esme smiled and patted her hand.

"I should have known," she said with a sigh. "My stubborn boy. I should have known he needed to be guided home. All these years..."

"He's home now."

Esme raised her head, her smile back. "Thanks to you."

Bella looked down, stirring the chicken in the pan. "It was just a happy coincidence that I knew you both, that's all."

"Well. Your happy coincidence means the world to me, and I'll never be able to thank you enough."

_**~0~**_

After dinner, Bella brought her laptop inside. She had a project to do and had hoped she could use the excuse to give Edward and his parents time to themselves. In reality, Bella wouldn't have been able to concentrate to save her life, so it was just as well that one or the other of the Cullens kept pulling her back into the conversation.

Now, though, Bella was glad she'd brought the laptop for another reason.

Edward transferred a video from his phone onto the laptop and brought it up for his parents to see.

On the screen, Benjamin was smiling brightly. "Are you filming, Daddy?"

"Yes, Benji," Edward's disembodied voice answered patiently.

They were in a park somewhere, on a stretch of green grass. Benjamin hammed it up for camera, waving enthusiastically. "Okay good."

"What are you going to do that's so special you have to take up all my phone memory?"

"I can do a handstand!"

"Well, get to it then."

Benjamin put his hands on the ground. He kicked his feet in the air once, again, a third time, grunting as he did so. The camera shook when Edward chuckled.

After a few tries, Benjamin knelt on the ground scowling. "I did it at school. I swear I did. I swear."

"I believe you."

Benjamin was slightly cheered by his father's words, and he was smiling again when the video cut off.

Carlisle and Esme were holding hands on the table. Esme was crying openly, and Carlisle's eyes shone with tears, but they were both grinning wide, goofy grins.

"My little boy is a daddy," Esme said in a whisper. She looked to her son. "Can we meet him, Edward?"

Bella was surprised when Edward's hand found hers under the table, and he squeezed tight. She squeezed back, silently reassuring him she was there.

He cleared his throat. "Of course."

_**~0~**_

Evening bled into night. Despite having spent a good six hours with their son at that point, they seemed both surprised and pleased when Edward agreed to spend the night. Bella had prepared accordingly. They both had overnight bags packed.

At some point, Esme must have slipped away to ready Edward's old room. She led them to it, assuring them the sheets were fresh.

It took Bella a minute to figure out that Esme assumed she and Edward would want to share a room. Her heartbeat picked up, but before she could dwell on it, she heard the tightness in Edward's tone.

"Mom..."

Bella followed his gaze into the room. Whenever she'd visited when she was in high school, this room was always closed. She'd never had occasion to look into it. She looked now and saw what had Edward frozen.

Except for the fact the bed was made and everything was orderly, this room looked like it was occupied by a teenage boy.

"I..." Esme stumbled. She took a deep breath. "It just seemed like packing it all away would be admitting you weren't ever coming home."

Edward released Bella's hand to put his arms around his mother. Neither of them said a word, but they clung to each other for a few seconds, as if each was assuring the other this was real.

Sniffling, again, Esme patted Edward's cheek. "You'll be here in the morning?" she verified.

Edward nodded. "I promise."

Satisfied at that, Esme went to join her husband.

The silence that engulfed the room then was stifling. Bella's head spun. There was a thickness to the atmosphere she didn't quite understand. Her body felt drained, even her limbs tired. The constant extremes of the emotional gamut she'd run today left her exhausted. She wasn't sure how Edward was still upright.

He was staring at the closed door, his shoulders rising and falling with his breaths.

"Edward?"

Her voice seemed to snap him back into the present. He turned to her without looking at her, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly.

"I, um... I'm sorry about this. I wasn't thinking." Edward ran his hands through his hair restlessly, beginning to pace. "My mother... she just seemed so happy at the prospect we were together. I'm inclined to give her anything and everything she wants right now, and-"

"Edward."

"- when she asked if you were my girlfriend, I said yes."

"Edward."

"It wasn't fair of me to put you in an awkward position, and-"

She stepped into his personal space, stilling both his words and his frantic motion. He was trembling, she realized with some surprise. Even as he came to a halt, he didn't look at her. His eyes were trained down but it didn't seem as though he were really seeing anything. He flinched when she touched his cheek. "It's okay." Her words were gentle, and he closed his eyes again them.

"I... I left them alone." His whisper was broken, his voice thin. "What if he had died? What if I never saw him again?"

"Your father is alive. You still have time," she assured him because he seemed to need to hear it.

"I keep thinking of how alone Mom must have been, when she didn't know if he would live or die. I should have been here to help them."

His hands were in fists by his side, and he still hadn't looked up. Bella took his hands in hers, working slowly under his tense fingers. "You're here now."

His lower lip was trembling.

Bella tugged him gently, bringing him closer. She brought his hands behind her back, and he held onto her. Then she wound her arms around him, holding him, running her hands through his hair, down his neck to his back. "It's okay. You're here. Your parents love you. It's going to be okay."

Slowly, so slowly, he sagged. He dipped his head, resting it on her shoulder. For long moments, he breathed raggedly.

Bella could tell he tried to hold back, but when she whispered, "It's just me, baby. Let go," he did. The overwhelming emotion of the day hit him, and he cried soft but hard as Bella held him and rocked him. He cried out his guilt and shame. He shook because somewhere inside, he was still a terrified little boy who'd needed his parents so badly and he was home. He was finally home and safe again. Loved. Cherished in spite of everything.

When he finally opened his eyes again they were a peaceful green, a calm ocean. And tired. So tired.

By then, Bella had long ago moved them to the bed. He sniffled, looking at her sheepishly as he wiped the remnants of his tears away. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." She kissed his cheek, so he would see she wasn't at all offput by his tears. It was understandable. It wasn't exactly a weakness to cry in an overwhelming situation, good or bad.

He took her hands, bringing them up to his lips to press a smattering of kisses to her knuckles. "I can sleep in the guest room, if it would make you more comfortable."

Bella squirmed, trying to find the right words. She didn't want to let Edward go yet. Though there was no threat, she had the oddest protective feeling, like she wanted to keep Edward safe in her arms for just a little longer. "I'm not uncomfortable," she finally said because it was the truth.

Part of her felt young and foolish. Would it be breaking some unspoken rule to want to stay with him? It should be an awkward situation. They hadn't done any more than kiss. Though the changes were overwhelmingly good, Edward's life was still in the middle of a huge upheaval. Would he feel like she was pushing?

He looked at her, his eyes vulnerable but tender. "I can be a gentleman." He tried for a teasing smile. It was genuine, but shone just a little duller than usual. "If I try very hard."

Bella laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "I believe you." Squeezing his hands one more time, she let him go and stood. "Here." She handed him his overnight bag and shouldered hers. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

She retreated into the room's bathroom and got into her pajama pants and shirt. She brushed her teeth, trying not to make too much of the fact she would share a bed with Edward tonight. He'd promised to be a gentleman, and he was so tired, she honestly hoped he would go right to sleep.

Still, there was a part of her that couldn't help but think of what it would be like to have his body pressed against hers in a much different setting.

Leaning over the sink to rinse her mouth, Bella laughed inwardly at herself. Her thoughts were all over the map. It was an awkward situation to be in if she let herself think about it for more than five seconds. She'd never slept with a man before, just slept. Her high school relationship had been all about what time they could steal when their parents were gone for the evening. Yet here she was under Edward's parents' roof, about to share a bed with him.

They were doing things out of order, she thought wryly.

She relinquished the bathroom to him and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to push away the self-conscious thoughts that were encroaching. Considering he'd seen her grossly ill, seeing her in simple pajamas had to be, if anything, sexier. And again, she wasn't thinking about sex.

Really.

Edward was quiet when he came out of the bathroom, similarly dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He sat beside her on the bed.

Surreal. It occurred to Bella that she had no cohesive grip on reality at the moment. Being here, about to climb into bed with Edward like it was something they did every day, felt huge on her horizon, but he'd broken down only minutes before and with good reason.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be feeling.

Edward sighed and leaned his head against hers, wrapping his arm around her waist. He kissed near her ear. "I want you to know." He kissed her cheek. "I know how lucky I am." He kissed near her mouth. "Thank you." He cupped his hand around her cheek, his eyes intense on hers. "I don't have any idea why you did it, but thank you for everything."

Bella shook her head minutely, dizzy with the myriad of emotions that crashed over her.

She was in love with him. She would have helped him find his parents again anyway, but that was beside the point. She was absolutely, head over heels, helplessly in love with him.

His kiss was soft, so affectionate, and she kissed him back with the exact same tenderness.

It didn't matter, Bella realized as they shared sweet, serious kisses.

This relationship was unfolding exactly the way it should, like life, unplanned and in bits and pieces. Life didn't happen in a straight line. It was an oddly shaped puzzle that came together, sometimes one piece at a time, sometimes in big clumps. There was a sureness in her heart that they were headed toward something bigger together.

It was enough that she was part of this, that she'd helped repair a broken family.

It was enough to crawl under the covers with Edward with no expectation.

It was enough that he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close, holding her in sleep as though he never wanted to let her go.

* * *

**A/N: The return of Benjamin next chapter. Thanks so much to jessypt and barburella for their help this chapter.**

**Now. As I've spoken about before, I'm trying to make the transition into writing my own work. I have a lot of projects, but I've decided to release my novella, titled Duplicity, as a self-published work. To that end, I've made a website, KristinaMSanchez dot com. If you're so inclined, visit my site for a summary of Duplicity and soon, news as to when it will be released. You will also find links there to follow me on Facebook, and of course, my twitter handle will remain LyricalKris.**

**Phew!**

**Anyway. Thanks for listening, thanks for reading, thanks for being you.**


	13. The Talk

**A/N: Okay, this hasn't really been beta'ed. It's Monday. I need to smile. I figured you needed to smile. So let's all smile and ignore typos! Hehehe.**

* * *

"Your favorite grease monkey is at table seven." Jessica chuckled. "And the others too." She winked.

Bella's heart gave a pleasant little leap, her lips automatically turning up in a smile. When Jess looked at her knowingly, she tried to temper her reaction without much success. Huffing out a breath, she wiped her hands on her apron and went to take care of her table.

It felt like a whole other lifetime; she felt like a different person than she'd been just last week. It seemed like eons since she'd been in the Cullens house, watching Edward try to say goodbye to his parents for a week, but it had only been the day before.

These were some weighty issues to be tackling with a man who was possibly her boyfriend. As she'd noted all weekend, they were doing things in some lackadaisical manner. She's reunited Edward with his parents - a life altering event if ever there was one - but their friends didn't know about them.

Bella hardly saw Emmett or Jasper. Her eyes were drawn to Edward. Even the sight of his profile made her tummy flutter and her heart pitter-patter. It was the oddest sensation, like this giddiness would bubble up out of her with a giggle. And when he turned away from Emmett, when his eyes found hers and he smiled, warmth flushed through her body. Her breath caught.

He shifted in his seat, like his body felt the same magnetism hers did.

Getting to the table, Bella cleared her throat. "Hey, boys. Can I interest you in the pot roast sandwich special? It's perfect with the soup of the day which, as I'm sure you know, is lentil soup."

She tried to look at the others, but Edward made it difficult. She was hyper-aware of his eyes on her. She smiled for Emmett and Jasper, but she only barely heard a word they said.

Apparently, he had less willpower than she did. When she felt the tip of his finger on her leg, she stuttered.

"I, um..."

She caught his smirk out of the corner of her eye, but his movement was hidden from the others beneath the line of the table. It was a fairly innocent gesture, just a brush just below her knee, but it had an incendiary effect.

"D-do you want fries with that?" she managed to ask Jasper.

Emmett laughed. Jasper's lips quirked. "You okay, hon?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"You look a little flushed."

Emmett grinned at her. "Maybe you should let our friend here take you home again for a little TLC. You shoulda been a doctor, Edward."

Edward's finger slipped away from her, and he put both his hands on the table, cradling his drink.

Bella cleared her throat and shook her head, forcing a smile though her heart was pounding a mile a minute. "I'm fine. So, fries?"

"Soup, if that's still okay," Jasper said lightly.

Bella belatedly remembered she'd offered to let Jasper substitute soup for fries before Edward had touched her, thus erasing all thought. She gave Jasper a sheepish smile. "Right."

Taking a deep breath, Bella turned to Edward. "And what do you want?"

"You mean besides you?" Emmett muttered under his breath.

Bella had to remind herself his gentle teasing wasn't exactly unusual. That it carried more weight this last week or so was not Emmett's fault.

Jasper chortled, but hissed at him to shut up. Edward glared but only for a second before he turned back to Bella and smiled again. "The special is fine. With the soup."

She lingered a beat longer than was entirely necessary. "Okay."

By the time lunch was done, Bella was tangled up in knots. She honestly didn't know what she was supposed to be thinking. It was a confusing space to be in to say the least.

Just before they left, Edward caught her out of sight of the others and tugged on her sleeve until she followed him down the hallway that led to the restrooms. He wasted no time. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her senseless until they were both panting. He sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers. "We need to talk."

"Yeah," Bella agreed. Her head was spinning.

He trailed his knuckles down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Bella. I wish I knew what I was doing."

"No one knows what they're doing."

His smile curved up one side of his face. "Will you come over tonight?"

She knew she should say no. It was getting dangerously close to finals, and she had so much work to do.

But it wasn't as though she could concentrate when her thoughts turned to him every other second anyway.

"Yeah. I'll come over," she agreed with a sigh. She ran her fingers over the gold etched letters of his name on his shirt and tilted her head up to steal one more kiss before they both went back to pretending nothing was happening between them.

_**~0~**_

By the time evening rolled around, Bella almost regretted saying yes. Almost.

Her shift always left her tired, and afterward, she still had to go back to her dorm to at least shower. There was no way she was going to go to Edward's place in her spotted uniform, smelling like food and who knew who else.

It was already past eight by the time she got to Edward's. Bella hesitated a few minutes in her car, wringing her hands.

She had no more idea what she was doing than he did. She didn't know what would happen when she went upstairs, and she really didn't know what she wanted to happen.

Was it normal that part of her wanted him to open his door, sweep her up into his arms, and carry her right into the bedroom? Was it wise of her to wish she could act on the desire that had been present just beneath her skin for what seemed like forever? It had only been eight days since they'd kissed for the first time.

That was the point of tonight, she reminded herself. They could figure out if they were on the same page and where to go from there. Life wasn't like the movies where they could or should get caught up in the romance of the moment. They needed to talk.

Resolved, Bella got out of the car and headed up to Edward's apartment.

Of course, all her will melted when he opened the door. He didn't say a word, but wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her inside as his lips claimed hers. It was a needy kind of kiss, as though the frustration of being separated for most of a day after the emotionally heavy weekend they'd spent together was too much.

When it became obvious that Edward was intent on taking his time, Bella whimpered a little, giving herself over to the moment. Her eyes were closed against the onslaught of sensation - his lips moving slow but intense with hers, his hands cupping her waist, the scent of his skin so close to hers, and the taste of his tongue in her mouth.

Edward pushed her gently backward so she was up against the door. The way his hands began to climb the line of her sides upward sent delicious thrills through her body. Her hands spread over his back, feeling the definition of his muscles and the way he flexed as he kissed her. She wondered vaguely if he knew what he was doing to her, how her thoughts were tangled up and nonsensical and she was just so happy when he was kissing her.

Happy.

And how it made it easy to forget she had so little experience. It was surprising to her, how the need to have him inside her was so natural. She knew it the same way she knew when she was thirsty, when she was hungry, when she needed sleep.

She needed him, and if they didn't stop soon, there would be nothing besides that need.

As though he'd heard her thoughts, he pulled away from her with a little gasp, his hands firm on her sides, as though he were holding her still. Maybe he was. She wondered if she'd pressed her body against his without realizing it. Maybe she had.

Frankly, the last few seconds were a little hazy.

Bella opened her eyes slowly, finding he was watching her. His smile then was private, adoring - a mirror of what she felt for him. She raised her hand, running the pad of her finger over his full lip. He sighed with pleasure and pressed one last kiss against her temple before he stepped away from her, taking her hand as he did.

"Hello," he said belatedly.

Bella couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up. "Hi."

His grin was impish, but it faded a little as he pulled her down on the couch with him. Bella drew her legs up, draping both of hers over one of his.

He began slowly, tracing nonsensical circles around her kneecap as he put his thoughts together. Finally, he huffed. "I really don't know where to start." He looked at her. "Do you want this?"

"You already know I do."

"I know." His fingers drummed a nervous beat against her leg. "I just look back to where I was, who I was when I was twenty, and I can't imagine getting thrown into the middle of a life like mine. You're right, it's not a bad life, but it's more complicated than I would have wanted at twenty. I know I was a father at twenty-one, but still, there was a build up to get where I am."

"Edward." She called his name softly to get his attention. "What do you want?" His look was furtive, his eyes glancing at her and away. "I don't scare easy."

He looked back at her, raising his hand to brush her hair back out of her eyes. "You," he said simply.

Bella smiled, her heart getting larger in her chest. Again, she felt that urge to giggle. "I figured that part out," she teased. It was nice to hear, but she'd known. It was obvious. "What else do you want?"

He took her hand, his fingers beginning to massage the tension out of her fingers. "I want... I want to tell our friends about us so they'll shut up."

"What do you want to tell them?"

He pressed his lips together before his smile softened. "That you're my girlfriend."

"I am your girlfriend." Bella was proud when her voice didn't shake though she was nervous at saying those words. She scooted closer to him. "That's not going to make them shut up."

He grinned and ducked down, pressing a quick kiss to her chin. "I know." Another kiss, this one to the corner of her mouth. "What do you want?"

"You. And Benji," she added both because it was true and because she knew he needed to hear it. She understood what she was signing up for. "But I want you to be honest with me. Would you and me being together cost you Benji? I don't understand how it could, but what Amun said-"

"Amun is mostly bark," Edward interrupted, his tone slightly clipped. Bella understood he wasn't angry at her. He sighed.

"Tell me," she encouraged. If she was going to be a part of his life, she wanted to know.

"He has no rights to Benji, obviously. I just worry because it's like I told you, he's a very strong voice in Kebi's life. He wants her to push for primary custody. He wants me to pay child support and to have as little to do with my son as possible." The expression on Edward's face then was hard, angry. "He thinks I'm a bad influence on both of them, because he thinks I'm still taking advantage of Kebi. I don't pay child support because we split the cost of raising Benjamin evenly."

"But so far, she hasn't given in to what he wants when it comes to Benjamin."

"So far."

"I guess I just don't understand what you're worried about. You're a good father. Anyone could see that."

"Amun can't," he pointed out. Edward's smile was wry. "If it came to a custody battle, the judge would decide what was in the best interests of the child. It's subjective, and it's not always fair. I know they can't take Benji away from me, but all it would take for me to not get joint custody is for a judge's opinion of me to be less than stellar."

Bella opened her mouth to argue but then shut it again. She understood that Edward hadn't preyed upon an innocent, impressionable girl, but she had no concrete proof of that. Benjamin's very existence was proof enough that Edward had had sex with an underage girl. As infuriated as it made her - circumstances were not black and white - she knew that could be all someone would see.

And it didn't help that he had a twenty-year-old girlfriend. She wasn't underage, but she knew well enough that men and women her father's age still saw her as a child. It wouldn't help. It might not hurt, but it definitely wouldn't help, and she knew enough that petty things that were no one's business but hers and Edward's could come up in a custody hearing. "You and me being together might reinforce Amun's side of things," she murmured out loud, putting things together.

Edward was already shaking his head. "Bella..." He took her hands, squeezing tightly. "If a judge were to rule against me, it would be because of what I did to Kebi. I'm not about to lose you on the off chance what some arbitrary asshole thinks of me will drop another point or two."

The fear that had begun to twist Bella's stomach calmed, and she smiled. "That's good, because if you did, then I'd probably have to say you weren't good enough for me."

He brought her hands to his lips, kissing them softly. "I'm not."

She scooted closer to him again, so she was almost on his lap. "Do we have to do this again?"

He grumbled. "Sorry. I'm just... this is new. This is really new for me."

"It's new for me, too."

He smirked. "It's allowed to be new for you."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "Look, Mister Man, just because you might have been innocent and virginal at twenty doesn't mean I am."

He cocked his head, looking at her curiously.

She tilted her head back at him. "Would it change anything if I was more..." She felt her cheeks flush. "Experienced?"

"No." His answer was quick and firm. "The only thing that matters is us. Now."

"That's how I feel." Her hand was on his face, cupping his cheek, feeling the stubble along his chin. "Maybe I'm young, but I'm not stupid. I know it's going to be tricky. You have Benji and your parents. I have finals coming up and work." She grinned, feeling shy and emboldened all at the same time. "But you want to know something?"

"What's that?" His arms were around her again, his hands rubbing up and down her back.

"I don't want simple; not when they reward for complicated is you. In case no one has told you, Edward Cullen, you're worth it."

Her name was a reverent whisper on his lips before he kissed her again. His arms wound around her, pulling her onto his lap. Not that they remained upright for long. She pushed, he pulled, and before she knew it, she was straddling him there on his couch, completely lost to his kisses and the feel of his body beneath hers.

"I'll be so good to you, Bella," he rumbled against her lips, kissing her again and again. "So, so good."

She smiled, pressing her palm to his chest, and then she giggled, not holding it back this time.

She was happy.

* * *

**A/N: Esme, Carlisle, and Benjamin return next chapter. They were supposed to meet in this chapter, but Edward and Bella decided they needed to cuddle or something. Punks.**

**Thanks to barburella and ginnyw for their input this chappy! See you soon.**


	14. Important Conversations

**A/N: Anyone else watch Supernatural last night? Anyone else emotionally compromised?**

**Yeah.**

**Anyway... on to less traumatizing things.**

* * *

Sometimes, just sometimes, Bella reflected that this domino effect was happening just a little too fast for her own comfort. It was a little dizzying and frightening. She wasn't going to run; that wasn't an option, but it was still overwhelming.

This was what people meant by whirlwind, Bella mused.

Kebi was supposed to drop Benjamin off at Edward's apartment at ten that morning, as was usual. Bella was supposed to arrive around eleven, because she wanted to be there when Edward told Benjamin about them. It had to be today because Carlisle and Esme already knew, and Edward wanted to be the one to tell his son he had a girlfriend. Then, of course, next week, when Kebi picked up Benjamin, they would have to tell her before she heard it from Benjamin.

It all made Bella's head spin, especially when, with Bella trying to get all her projects done for school, they'd hardly had a moment to themselves in the entirety of their relationship.

Yeah, whirlwind.

But worth it, she reminded herself.

The boys had come into the diner on Thursday, and Edward had chosen to announce their couplehood by pulling her down onto his lap and smothering her yelp of surprise with his lips. She'd wanted to be mad at him, but honestly, getting the jump on their friends was probably one of the better ways to approach things. He'd looked so smug, so absolutely _proud_ to be with her, she couldn't help but be smitten.

He sent her text messages about the things he wanted to be doing to her if only she would break off her relationship with her books. He made himself sound like a jilted lover.

_**Your Statistics textbook has no imagination, baby.**_

Bella's palms felt clammy as she knocked on the door.

It was Benjamin who answered. His face lit up when he saw her there. "Bella!" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hi. Did you come to play?"

Smiling, Bella cupped his cheek briefly, tenderly, realizing with a start that it was entirely possible she would hold an important place in this little boy's life forever.

That was a sobering thought. Bella felt her throat get tight with emotion. "Something like that," she answered his question in a soft voice.

"Hey."

Bella looked up just as Edward came to the door. They smiled at each other, and Bella thought about how this was going to be the last time they had to greet each other without a kiss. "Hey."

Benjamin took her by the hand and led her inside, jabbering merrily about little boy things.

"Daddy!" he protested when Edward lifted him up, away from his toys and his drawing pad to settle him on the couch.

"Gonna need you all ears for a second, buddy," Edward said gently.

Benjamin sighed, but he folded his hands on his lap and gave his father a look that suggested his patience was being tried. Bella had to press her lips together to keep from laughing.

"You remember you said it would be okay with you if I had a girlfriend?" Edward prompted.

"Uh huh. It's fair, right? Mommy has Amun. You should have a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. My friend, his name is Visalli, he has two daddies. He said they were boyfriends until they got married."

Edward grinned at his son. "Well, that's very generous of you, but I like girlfriends. And I have a girlfriend now." He reached out, taking Bella's hand.

Benjamin blinked, but then his eyes lit up. "Bella, are you Daddy's girlfriend?"

Bella felt strangely shy and nervous and giddy all at once. "Yeah. Is that okay with you?"

"I think that's wicked awesome." Benjamin's brow furrowed. "Hey, Bella. We don't have to move into your house like Mommy and me moved into Amun's, do we?"

Bella's eyes flicked to Edward's, and they both laughed. "You don't have to worry about that. If you lived at my place, you'd have to sleep in a drawer."

Benjamin appeared to consider this. "That would be really weird," he decided. He grinned again. "Okay. I think it's cool. Will you bring dessert from the diner when you come over sometimes?"

"Um, I think I can manage that."

"And try not to be too kissy in front of me because that's kind of gross."

Edward draped his arm around Bella, and when she turned to him, he kissed her. It was a loud, wet kiss that made both her and Benjamin squeal.

"That felt really good," Edward said, chuckling near her ear as Benjamin ran off in protest.

Smiling, cupping his cheek, Bella pressed a small kiss to his lips. "Are you going to tell him about your parents now?"

He wrapped his arms around her legs, shifting her so they were draped over his lap, and pulled her closer. "Not yet. We still have a couple of hours, I think." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Just give me a little bit longer to enjoy this." He kissed right between her eyes. "You."

Bella sighed when his lips found hers again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back languidly. She thought of more mornings like this, making out with her boyfriend lazily because they could.

But everything had to come to an end.

Eventually, Edward pulled away, making a disgruntled noise. He took her hands, playing with her fingers. "I know this is a lot. You've done so much already," he began.

"But," she prompted when he didn't continue.

"I really don't have the right to ask you," he hedged.

She tugged on his hands sharply, and he looked up. "Yeah, you really do. That's the point of all this."

He smiled, leaning forward to peck her lips one more time. "I just... I would really appreciate it if you could stay today."

"What?" Bella tilted her head, not quite sure she'd heard him right. "Don't you want some time alone with your parents?"

"I do. Of course, I do." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just want this to go right. I want this to be perfect for all of them."

She wondered what that had to do with her. Was it that he still felt so guilty, he just needed someone in his corner, backing his moves or there to tell him if he was about to make another mistake?

Either way, if he was asking, he clearly needed her.

"Of course I'll stay, if that's what you want."

"If it would be uncomfortable-"

"Edward," she stopped his needless doubt with a finger to his lips. "You know how much I love your parents. If you want to know the truth, I was a little bummed that I wasn't going to get to see them with Benjamin the first time."

His cheek twitched, and his eyes lost some of their uncertainty. "That's going to be incredible, isn't it?"

"Seeing them get you back was incredible, so yeah. I think it's going to be great."

"Yeah." He kissed her again, softly.

They lingered for a few more precious minutes before Edward straightened. Following his lead, Bella put her feet on the floor.

"Benji, can you come here please?" Edward called.

Benjamin was an obedient boy, so it wasn't long before they heard his footfalls running toward them. He'd brought his sketch pad and pencils with him, and ignored them for a moment while he got settled at the coffee table. "Yeah?"

Edward knelt down so he was eye level with his son and swallowed thickly. "Do you remember when you asked about your grandparents? My mom and dad?"

"Yes. You said they were on an adventure like Bilbo Baggins."

Bella smiled. She'd wondered if Edward had spoken about his parents at all to Benjamin.

"That's right." He took a deep breath. "Well, they're back now, and they're coming to see you today."

That caught Benjamin's attention. He put his pencil down, looking distinctly solemn and scared.

"What's wrong, Benji?" Edward reached for his son, and the boy clung tight to his father's neck.

Bella tilted her head, her heart automatically going out to the child though she didn't know what was wrong.

"Are they going to like me?"

At that, Bella couldn't help but laugh. She clapped her hand over her mouth, giving Benjamin an apologetic look. "Sorry," she squeaked. Benjamin looked hurt, so she quickly sunk to her knees, reaching out to touch his arm. "I'm sorry. It's just that you're so awesome. Who couldn't like you?"

Edward smiled at her over Benjamin's head. "They're going to love you, Benji." He kissed the top of the boy's head. "You're part of them, like you're part of me."

Benjamin squirmed out of Edward's arms, his hands on his head. "Daddy! I have to comb my hair."

This time, it was Edward who chortled. "Well. Good luck with that."

As expected, Benjamin tried to tame his hair without much success. A little exasperated, he handed Bella a comb and told her to, "make Daddy look like a gentleman." Edward sat patiently still while Bella combed his hair into place, for what little good it did them.

She enjoyed it, and Edward took the opportunity to pepper pecks along her cheek.

After Benjamin gave up on his hair, he settled down to draw again. He was restless. He kept getting up to look out the window.

"He's so eager," Edward murmured.

Bella could practically see the gears in his head turning. Benjamin was obviously looking forward to meeting his grandparents, and Edward had kept them apart for so long.

"Today is going to be a good day," she reminded him, taking his hand, silently reminding him what was important.

Every time he saw a car, Benjamin would stare out the window asking, "Is that that them, Daddy?"

And it wasn't, until it was.

Then Benjamin was off like a shot, leaving Edward to sprint after him. Bella followed at a slower rate, watching, her heart speeding up. Benjamin ran down the stairs, stopping short so suddenly, Edward almost barrelled into him. Then Benjamin took Edward's hand, turning his head into his father's side with a hint of unusual shyness.

Esme, who'd just gotten around to the passenger side of the car, had similarly stopped short. She was gripping Carlisle's hand. They were both staring.

"Hi," Benjamin chirped. He took a few steps forward.

"Hello there," Esme said, her voice breathy.

Benjamin looked her up and down. "You are very pretty." He stepped closer, peering now at Carlisle. "And you are handsome like me and Daddy, except I think maybe you would call it dis..." He screwed up his face, searching for the word. "Distinguished." He nodded, satisfied that he'd found the right one.

Carlisle and Esme's smiles were blinding.

Benjamin took a few more steps forward. "Can I hug you, Grandma?"

That did it. Bella's eyes clouded with tears, and she heard the way the others breaths were ragged.

Esme's voice shook when she spoke. "Come here, baby boy."

Benjamin hugged her tight around her waist, clinging for a few seconds before he looked to Carlisle. "Hi, Grandpa," he said before he wound his arms around Carlisle's neck.

Carlisle cuddled his grandson close for the first time. "Hello, Benjamin."

Edward wrapped an arm around his mother's waist, hugging her hello, hiding his emotion against her hair.

Bella didn't know how she fit in with this little family, but she was glad to be there.

After a few moments, Benjamin wiggled out of Carlisle's embrace, taking his hand and tugging. "Come on, Grandpa, Grandma. You can see my room."

"Oh, Benji. Hold on." Edward stepped quickly over, gently pulling Benjamin back a bit. "Give Grandpa a little room."

As Edward helped Carlisle get out of the car, Benjamin watched with his eyebrows knitted in consternation. He took Esme's hand almost absently, deep in thought.

With Edward on one side of him, Esme and Benjamin ahead of him, and Bella bringing up the rear, Carlisle started the arduous task of making it up the stairs.

"I bet you got hurt killing a dragon, huh?" Benjamin said, scrambling up a few steps and looking back.

Carlisle blinked at him. "What?"

"Daddy told me you're a prince and Grandma a princess, and you were on an adventure to help other people. He said that's where you've been since I was born. Your leg is hurt. Did it get hurt killing a dragon?"

Everyone laughed. Benjamin seemed confused about why anyone thought that was funny, but he smiled, obviously deciding the happy atmosphere was only a good thing.

"It was something like that," Carlisle allowed.

Benjamin was endlessly curious about Carlisle's injuries. When they were settled in the living room, he waved off Edward's attempt to get him to show his grandparents his drawing, instead studying Carlisle's arms.

"You have scars," he said, clambering up on the couch beside his grandfather and taking his arm, running his fingers along the pink scar tissue there. "Do you have scars on your leg?"

Carlisle nodded slowly.

"Can I see them?" Benjamin seemed excited at the prospect.

"Benji. Don't be rude," Edward chided.

"No, it's okay. He's just curious." Carlisle pursed his lips. "You really want to see them?"

Benjamin nodded enthusiastically.

Leaning down, Carlisle pulled his pant leg up. Both Edward and Bella gasped.

Carlisle's leg wasn't just scarred. It looked twisted, mangled. Bella was frankly surprised he hadn't lost it.

"Whoa." Benjamin was more fascinated than horrified.

The pain on Edward's face, though, broke Bella's heart. She sat on the arm of the couch next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder in silent support. He was flagellating himself again for not being there for his parents.

He reached back, squeezing her hand.

_**~0~**_

It was a long day. A good day, but a long day.

As Bella had predicted, it was incredible watching the way this family came together. She saw the way Esme and Carlisle were constantly reaching out, touching either Edward or Benjamin as often as they could, as though they were still unsure if they were really there. Edward never pulled away, and the way Benjamin was warm and comfortable with them, no one would ever know they'd just met.

The day was so happy, Bella completely understood when Benjamin threw a fit of epic proportions when Edward said it was bedtime.

He calmed down a little when Esme offered to tell him a story about dragons and far off kingdoms, and while his parents put his son to bed, Edward followed Bella outside.

"Benji doesn't have very many tantrums, but when he does..." Edward shook his head. "The ground quakes."

Bella chuckled. "It's understandable. A lot has changed for him today, very suddenly." She wrapped her arms around his waist, tilting her head up to press a kiss to the underside of his chin. "How are you doing with all this?"

"I'm..." He sighed, holding her tight against him. "I don't know. I really don't know. I should be so happy..."

"But?"

He pressed his lips together before he spoke. "But I have so many questions. I don't know what's going to happen now. They're not across the country or anything, but they're still so far. And they need help. I want to help them. And they've been so good about everything, but I still keep expecting them to... I don't know, find something wrong. There's plenty of time for that, I guess. They still need to meet Kebi, and-"

"Edward." She put a finger to his lips. "Just breathe." She brought his head down so she could kiss him. "Remember you're not alone. They'll help you figure out where you all go from here." She kissed him again. "And I'll help too."

His hands ran up her back, pressing her only closer as they shared a few kissed. She felt the tension in his back loosen. "You're good to me, Bella." He rested his head against hers. "I want you to know, I have no intention of taking you, us, for granted. I know we need some time. Soon."

"We'll get there." She grimaced. "Maybe after finals. There's never enough time, is there?"

He laughed. "Not in my experience." He took her hands, bringing them up so he could kiss her knuckles. "I'll make time. I'm not going to screw this up."

Bella drew his hands forward, wrapping them around her waist. She rested her head on his chest. "You put so much pressure on yourself. I'm right here. There's no place I'd rather be."

They cuddled, lingering as long as they could before Bella lifted her head to kiss him again. It was a serious kind of kiss, a seal on the promise she'd made.

It was a lot. It was complicated, but it was also what she wanted. She wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Will you come for dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah. If you want. But if you want to be alone with your parents, I'll understand."

He gave her one last kiss. "I'll call you," he promised.

* * *

**A/N: Jessypt is good to me. All my girls are, but she looked this over. **

**HEY. I know I've mentioned it before, but if you aren't reading Something True by believeitornot... welp... just do eeeet.**

**SO. How we feeling, kids?**


	15. Study Break

**A/N: Oh, duckies. You give me such happy feels.**

* * *

It was weeks like these that being a responsible adult sucked.

What little time Bella could have spent with Edward had to be dedicated to studying, researching, and writing term papers. That and she was giving him space seeing as his parents were in town for the week. As much as she loved being around all of them, they both deserved and needed the time alone.

But it was hard. Their relationship was so new, Bella felt desperate for him at times. She lived for his increasingly flirtatious or adorable texts.

Or incendiary.

_**I was thinking.**_

**How dangerous. What were you thinking about?**

_**I was thinking... about you. In my bed. Wandering my hallway in only my shirt. No Amun to interrupt.**_

Bella's stomach did a pleasant flip flop. She rubbed the back of her neck. Her skin was on fire, and she was desperate for him to be there with her.

They talked like this more and more frequently. Bella wasn't even sure who'd started it, or if she should enjoy it quite so much.

Out of order, as per usual. She'd slept with him, but he hadn't touched her. Yet somehow, she could imagine exactly what his fingers would feel like on her skin. His texts were familiar in ways they weren't.

Yet.

_Play it cool_.

**You sure know how to ruin a moment, Cullen. Amun's name is better than having to picture my gran walking around in her underwear**.

_**Now I'm picturing you walking around in your underwear.**_

Bella covered her mouth, snickering like a schoolgirl.

_**Granny panties to be exact. **_

And then.

_**My parents will be very surprised.**_

Bella shook her head, trying to concentrate on studying.

The next day, she had just started her shift at the cafe when her phone beeped with a text message. A picture came up. When Bella saw it, she had to giggle because it was obvious Jasper or Emmett had gotten ahold of his phone. The picture was of Edward. He was leaning up against a car covered in engine grease and a faraway expression.

_**He's thinking of you.**_

She smiled.

_**He's thinking of car sex.**_

Probably Emmett, she thought.

"Hey, Swan. No sexting on the job," Mike admonished. He was teasing.

Blushing furiously, Bella shoved her phone in her apron pocket and hurried out to serve her tables.

Later that week, Esme and Carlisle visited Edward for lunch, and of course, they went to Mike's Cafe. Again, as she took their order, Edward curled his fingers surreptitiously around her calf. She smiled, warmth spreading from her chest all the way down to her toes.

She wished she could touch him back, but she was trying to be professional. Still, she rested her hand on the back of the booth, letting her finger skim his hair. She thought she was being sneaky, but when she looked to Esme to take her order, she knew she was caught. Bella blushed, but Esme only smiled.

Bella sent them off with pie and bread pudding to take home to Benjamin.

Eventually, Friday came around. Angela was off with Ben, and Bella was trying to finish a paper that was due on Monday. She was having trouble concentrating. That tended to happen when she kept glancing at her phone every five seconds.

Groaning, Bella rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

Her boyfriend was distracting when he wasn't even in the room. How pathetic was that?

Running her fingertips over her lips, she closed her eyes, indulging in a fantasy about his kisses, his hands running up and down her sides. She squeezed her phone, warring with herself. She shouldn't call him. She needed to work, and he-

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

With a sigh, Bella got to her feet. It was probably one of her classmates looking for help or a distraction from all the studying. Bella could use a distraction from wishing she could have her boyfriend all to herself for just one-

Bella gasped as she opened her door to find said boyfriend out in the hallway. "Edward!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging and kissing him quickly. "What are you doing here?"

He held up his hand, showing her the bag he'd brought. "I'm feeding you."

Very aware that Edward was in her room and they were alone, the last thing on Bella's mind was dinner. "Why aren't you with your parents and Benji?"

"My parents are under the impression that I could use an evening alone with my beautiful girl." He stole a kiss before he moved passed her to set the chinese food on her desk. "They wanted to spend some time with Benji anyway."

He started to take containers out of the bag, telling her what each one was, but Bella wasn't listening. She was too busy wishing she was smooth and confident. Raking her eyes over his form, the musculature of his arms and back under his shirt, she knew exactly what she wanted.

Remembering his text messages, how often he'd told her this last week exactly what he wanted, Bella felt emboldened. Though her heart was beating fast, she stepped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He cut off mid-word, his hands going to hers. Bella rested her head against his back, just breathing him in.

"You need to study, don't you?" His tone was soft, low - the exact opposite of helpful if he really wanted her to get back to studying.

She let her hands find his skin under his shirt. "You didn't come here to help me study."

He turned around, his hands at her waist, and he kissed her. There was more heat behind this kiss, and his hands quickly became more possessive, sliding up her back. "I just had to see you, that's all." He kissed her again. "I swear, I was trying to be good."

Bella found his belt loops and tugged his pants so that he walked a few steps forward, pressing her backward. "I don't want you to be good."

His breath stuttered, and he tilted his head to press a flutter of kisses to the skin of her neck. "What do you want?"

She sat on the bed, pulling him down with her so he was hovering over her. "You," she said, already breathless.

His eyes seemed to darken as he held her gaze for three long seconds. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair, and he buckled. His weight pressed her into the bed as he kissed her again.

The next few minutes were completely nonsensical. They pushed and pulled. Their hands were everywhere, exploring, discovering, hungrily taking all the touches they'd been denied the last couple weeks. They were making up for lost time, as though their hands, mouths, and bodies were trying to reenact every tiny fantasy at the same time.

Just as quickly as it began, it was as though their fever broke. Their kisses were softer, hands caressing instead of devouring. Somehow, they'd ended up sitting upright again. Edward's arm was around her, his other hand holding hers as he kissed her soft and slow. He sighed as he broke their kiss, and when she opened her eyes, he was looking at her with an expression so adoring, her breath caught.

"Bella," he whispered, bringing his hand up to brush his fingers down her face. "I love you."

Her breath caught, and she had to smile. In some other setting, she might have felt stupid. She was smiling so wide, her cheeks felt stretched. But he smiled back at her with an expression of deep, delirious happiness that matched the giddy warmth radiating outward from her chest.

"I love you," she said as she kissed his chin. "I love you," she repeated when she kissed the corner of his mouth.

Hand under her chin, he tilted her head up so he could kiss her again. His kiss was unhurried. His tongue teased, darting out and back several times before she whimpered and he gave in, deepening the kiss. His fingers fell with a feather touch from her chin, tracing the line of her neck before he reached the first button of her shirt. He unbuttoned it and waited, as if he expected her to protest or pull away. When she didn't, he continued his unbuttoning.

Bella was not a virgin, but her heart still pounded painfully hard against her chest. She was nervous. Everything she'd experienced before was the awkward fumbling of two kids entirely new to sex. This... This was a whole other world.

Edward rested his hand against her skin over her heart. He pulled back ever so slightly, kissing her cheek, her ear. His other hand rubbed her back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," she promised, and nervous as she felt, she really was.

He pulled away a little further but only long enough to pull his shirt up and off. He took her hand, pressing it against his chest so she could feel. His heart was pounding just as hard as hers was.

Taking a deep breath, Bella shrugged out of her shirt, letting it fall away.

To his credit, Edward held her gaze for a few more seconds before he looked. His lips were parted, his breath coming in hard, warm puffs against her cheek. He raised his hand slowly, running the tip of a single finger down the center of her chest then up, tracing the curve of first one breast, then the other. When he leaned in again to kiss her, his hand cupped her breast fully, his thumb rubbing over her nipple. "You're so beautiful."

Bella was out of words at that point. Her thoughts were cloudy, her voice reduced to mewls and whimpers. The enormity of the emotion she felt rendered her speechless. It was just so new and consuming.

That she loved this man.

That he loved her.

That he was hers and she was his and that nothing in the world had ever felt as right as this did.

She let the way her hands moved over his skin speak for her. As beautiful as he made her feel, he was just as stunning. She was instantly addicted to the warmth of his skin beneath her fingertips, the way his muscles flexed under her palm as he moved.

When she fell backward on the bed, craving his weight on her, their bodies moved together. He pinned her down with his hips, she pressed up against him. She could feel how hard he was, and it only stoked her desire. She wanted him. She didn't have the words to tell him, but she _needed _him.

Bella moved her hands down, pressing against the small of his back, pressing him closer against her, before she moved them down to cup his ass. This time, he was the one who whimpered as her fingers moved over him.

It only barely registered in her lust-slow mind that she could feel something in his backpocket. She slipped two fingers, fishing out a trio of wrapped condoms she found there.

Edward made a small noise at the back of his throat as he broke their kiss, pulling back so he was resting on his elbows above her. He was panting, his lips as swollen as hers felt, and his eyes were hooded with desire.

And a small hint of sheepishness.

Bella smacked her lips, trying to steady her breathing and find her words. "Trying to be good?" she teased.

"I was!" he protested. With a smile, he lowered himself down on her, kissing her sweetly. "But I wanted to be prepared in case you were a bad influence."

She snorted. "Oh, yes." She curled her hand around his neck. "Come here, little boy, and let me corrupt you."

He growled against her mouth, kissing her again, the feverish atmosphere rekindling in an instant.

Carefully - the bed was so damn tiny - they rolled so they were on their sides. Edward plucked the condom from her fingers. Her hands fumbled at his pants, his at hers, and with some rather fervent wiggling they both managed to rid themselves of the rest of their clothes.

"I, um..." Edward's mind seemed just as addled as hers. "I wanted... We can... More... Slow."

She reached between them, taking his cock in her hands, feeling the pleasant thickness. He groaned. "We have time for slow," she promised. "We have time for more."

His breath shuddered, and he nodded, opening the condom with his teeth and sliding it on.

They rolled again so Bella was on her back and Edward poised between her legs. He rained kisses down on her face as their bodies aligned.

"I love you," he murmured against her temple as he pushed slowly into her.

Bella tilted her head up, kissing his throat as her body adjusted to the feel of him. It burned a little. It had been a while for her, and she'd expected it. The ache was more than bearable. If anything, it was the all encompassing, larger-than-herself feeling she got when he looked her in the eyes that threatened to scare her.

For a few long seconds, she was sure her body couldn't hold this feeling.

Then he began to move in her, with her, and that feeling of rightness settled over her again. He took her hand, squeezing tightly as he pinned it up by her head.

Their rhythm didn't stay slow for long. Maybe they'd skipped most of the bases, but it had been a solid two weeks of build up. She'd wanted this since he'd kissed her in the office at the shop. Hell, she'd wanted this for longer than she'd let herself acknowledge, if she was being honest. Her body responded to his ridiculously easily, hips pushing up to meet his thrusts. She moaned because it felt good. It felt so good.

It had never felt this good before for her.

Obviously, Bella knew women could orgasm from sex, but knowing the possibility existed and knowing she could very well experience it were two different things. The physical pleasure in her body mixed with how very connected she felt with Edward at a soul level was a powerful force.

When he looked at her, his eyes so full of everything she felt, Bella felt her body seize. He gasped and groaned, bowing his head and tilting it against her shoulder. "God, Bella."

He thrust particularly hard and deep inside her, and Bella threw her head back. Automatically, he was there, his lips at her neck, pressing nips to her skin.

Feeling his muscles tense several times under her hands, it took Bella a minute to figure out something was wrong.

Well, not wrong, but he was holding back.

Bella moved her hands between them, spreading her fingers around where they were joined.

"Bella," he gasped.

"Come for me," she murmured, nuzzling the side of his face with her nose.

He groaned. "I want..."

She stretched her hand, moving to press her palm to the coarse hairs above his cock. "Come for me," she said again.

His body stiffened, his mouth pressed wide at her neck. She felt the heat of his muffled cry as he pulsed inside her. His body jerked, and then he slumped against her breathing hard.

Bella ran her fingers through his sweat dampened hair. He was trembling ever so slightly against her.

"Fuck," he muttered.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

He sighed, rolling over and out of her. Reaching down, he took the condom off, tossing it into the garbage bag by her bed. He rolled back to her, curling his body up against hers and stroking his fingers lazily at her stomach. "Just... that wasn't a very impressive performance."

Rolling her eyes, she smacked his chest lightly. "Edward Cullen. In case you didn't notice, I'm kind of blissed out over here."

Shifting again, he moved to kiss her. "Are you?"

His hand had moved down below her stomach to the apex of her thighs. Her breath stuttered. "Yeah."

"Mm," he hummed. "I think I can do better."

She wanted to tell him it didn't matter that she hadn't orgasmed. Seeing him that way, being with him that way, was enough in and of itself. Already, he'd brought her pleasure that she could never have guessed existed. The fact that she hadn't reached orgasm only left the promise it could, and would, get better. That kind of promise was one she was more than happy to wait for.

She wanted to tell him these things.

But his lips were keeping hers busy and his fingers began to circle her clit.

It didn't take long at all before she was making the most embarrassing noises. He tilted her head back to kiss the underside of her jaw. When his mouth got to her neck, he licked and kissed, and sucked as his fingers curled up inside her.

"Oh!" she cried out, her body bucking up against his hand. "Edward. Edward." She called his name with increasing urgency before her words were lost. She contracted around his fingers, and he held her, his hand moving with her body as she rode out her orgasm.

Bella collapsed back against her pillows. Her bones felt pliant, and she was glad she had nowhere to be for a while. She doubted she could walk just then.

Edward propped his head on his hand, grinning down at her.

She smirked. "You look smug."

His grin broadened, then gentled. "You look gorgeous."

Bella blushed, pleased and more in love with him than she had words to express.

_**~0~**_

Eventually, they got upright again. They got out of bed only long enough to put together a plate of the lukewarm food he'd brought. They sat with Edward's back against the wall and Bella on his lap, knowing full well they were being sickening, feeding each other bits of food between kisses, but not caring.

The food was quickly forgotten, and they made love again. This time, they didn't even try to get out of bed, but snuggled up beneath the covers. They kissed, murmuring sweet nothings when they could be bothered to breathe, and Bella fell asleep tangled up in his embrace.

When she stirred again, the room was dark. She was still warm, but the feeling of contentedness was gone. It took Bella a few sleep-addled moments to realize she wasn't in Edward's arms anymore.

Slowly, her eyes opened.

"Edward," she mumbled, still mostly asleep.

She heard the pad of his footsteps, and then he knelt by the bed. "Hey, baby." His fingers were gentle on her face, his thumb tracing over her lips.

"You're leaving?"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to. I _really_ don't want to."

"But Benji?" she said mid-yawn.

"But Benji," he confirmed.

She kissed the pad of his thumb. "I suppose that's an acceptable excuse."

He chuckled. "As long as my lady approves."

Replacing his thumb with his lips, Edward kissed her. It was a slow kiss, unhurried though she was half asleep, and he needed to get home. Hand to his cheek, she kissed him back.

After moments or minutes of this, he finally sighed into her mouth and pulled back. "I love you, Bella."

She smiled, her eyelids getting too heavy to hold open. "I love you, too," she whispered before she let sleep claim her.

* * *

**A/N: WELP... that was... fluffy.**

**Yes?**

**Thanks to songster, jessypt, and barburella. Had an interesting discussion about the word mewl. I love these girls.**

**How we doing out there?**


	16. The Day After

**A/N: Oye. My mojo is not being nice to me. Edward decided to talk so I decided to write it down. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was just after one in the morning when Edward got back to the apartment. As he walked in the door, he was more than a little surprised to find his mother asleep on the couch. He tried to shut the door quietly, but she woke anyway, calling his name sleepily.

"You waited up."

Esme stretched and yawned as she sat up. "I'm out of practice. Really, it was an accident." Standing, she beckoned to him.

Edward followed her down the hallway to Benji's room. She eased the door open and nodded inside.

The sight that greeted them made Edward smile. In the low light from the hallway, he could see Carlisle on his son's bed. Benjamin was there with him, his head on his chest. They were both fast asleep.

"It occurred to me that storytime was taking too long," Esme explained in a hushed voice. "I came to see what the holdup was, and I found them like this." Her smile was gentle as she looked over to him. "Your boy has exhausted your father."

Edward snorted. "He has a lot of energy."

Esme wound her arm around his. "You did, too."

They retreated back to the living room. Edward pulled his mother with him onto the couch and put his arm around her shoulders. It had been a long day, a good day but a long one. He was tired. He rested his head on Esme's shoulder and sighed with contentment as she ran her fingers through his hair like she had when he was a little boy.

"Thanks for tonight, Mom. Bella and I really haven't much time to ourselves."

"Well, I have years of Grandma duty to make up for."

Edward felt the now familiar twinge of guilt that he'd robbed his parents of so many of these moments. But it had been a good night. He was happy.

Sleepy, he found himself mumbling his random thoughts out loud. "I'm glad you knew Bella. It makes it easier."

"It makes what easier?"

Edward lifted his head. "If it hadn't been Bella... if you'd found me messing around with some other twenty-year-old girl, would you have been so accepting of us?"

Esme pressed her finger to his chin, giving him a strange look. "Messing around wouldn't be the words I'd have chosen to describe your relationship with Bella."

"No," Edward agreed, looking away. "No, I'm not messing around with her. I wouldn't." He rubbed his hands together fitfully.

His mother's hands on his stopped the nervous movement. "I know that. Your father knows that." She studied him. "Is it that you're waiting for our disapproval or you're so sensitive to her age because of Benjamin's mother?"

"Both," he admitted. "Tell me the truth. I know you like Bella, but don't you have reservations? If not for me then for her?"

"Of course I have reservations."

Edward frowned.

"You're a parent. The worry doesn't go away when your child is grown." She pursed her lips and sighed, her look far off. "I'm convinced that's what makes every parent so maddening to their children. We can't help it. We spend so many years looking ahead, trying to see every possible outcome. It gets to be second nature to warn your kids about what could happen next."

Esme reached out, squeezing his hand. "At the end of the day, you have to trust that you've done your best, you've sent your precious baby out into the world with all the armor and knowledge he needs to survive. You have to hope he's heard everything you tried to teach him." She tilted her head, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "You have to hope that very embarrassing discussion about sex and being safe took."

"Mom!" Edward protested. He rubbed the back of his neck, knowing his face had to be glowing red. "I asked her," he grumbled. "I did ask her if we needed anything." He frowned. "I just didn't know she was too naive to know what I meant. She said no because she didn't want to appear foolish."

"Sometimes the only way to learn a lesson is the hard way," Esme said with a sigh. "Benjamin is a gift though."

Edward's smile was genuine. "He's the best mistake I ever made."

"When you told us what happened those years ago, it was hard to see what good could come of the situation. I saw your promising future cut short." She winced. "Yale, Edward. You can't tell me the idea of letting that go wasn't difficult."

How often had Edward wondered what his life would be like if he had moved across the country like he'd been planning to. If he had given up the right to see his son frequently the first two years, could he have provided a better life for him in the long run?

"It was disappointing," he finally answered his mother. "But it was also the right choice. If I'd left Kebi alone to raise him..." He shook his head, not wanting to give his mother a bad impression. Kebi had been so young and her parents so overbearing. She was a good mother, but he wondered if that would have been the case if he hadn't stayed, giving her a refuge to escape to.

"Your father and I had to learn the hard way to trust you would make the best of the hand you were dealt. So yes, of course I worry for you and Bella. It's not a perfect situation, but then, it never is. Your son is wonderful, and you seem very happy with Bella."

Edward's smile returned as he remembered the evening - Bella's smile, the look in her eyes when she said she loved him. "She makes me very happy."

That was part of what nagged at him so much. His life hadn't been miserable, but the last couple of weeks had been an overabundance of happiness he didn't know how to deal with. He had trouble believing it was going to last.

"Then that's all that matters," Esme continued, oblivious to his inner monologue. "Love is never a mistake, Edward. It's a risk and it's a gamble but never a mistake."

Edward wondered not for the first time if Bella's father would feel the same way. Like Carlisle and Esme had worried correctly that a baby would derail his whole future, would Charlie Swan think any differently about his daughter getting involved with an older man with a child?

He rubbed his eyes.

"Whatever happens, you have your father and me now."

He wrapped his arms around his mother again, squeezing her to him. "I know, Mom, and you have me." He wasn't at all oblivious to the fact that just as he'd been struggling through the last eight years of his life without support, so had his parents.

Esme hugged him back and took his face in her hands. "Now, it's far past your bedtime, young man." She grinned at him. "You have work tomorrow, and you're going to be a zombie." She kissed his cheek and stood. "Get some sleep."

He smiled back. "Yes, Mom."

As he fell asleep to the memories of Bella's body moving with his, her sweet kisses, her soft touches, he decided he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He wasn't going to second guess this happiness while he had it.

_**~0~**_

Someone was giggling.

And something was making his nose itch.

Itch. Giggle. Itch. Giggle.

Edward batted at the thing, and the giggling only increased. Then he felt a weight on his torso and little hands tickling him.

Dragging his eyes open, Edward grabbed his son around the waist, holding him away. "Benji," he growled.

"Grandma told me to wake you up." Benjamin squirmed, trying to get at his father again. "'Member all those times you tickled me awake? Now it's payback!"

"Oh, I see how it is." Edward moved suddenly, tumbling himself and his son to the ground. Benjamin squealed and giggled.

"No, Daddy! Nooo," he howled with laughter, trying to wrestle himself away from his father.

Edward was aware his parents must have been watching because he could hear their chuckling.

"Where did our grown up son go?" Carlisle asked his wife after Edward had finally righted himself and Benjamin. "All I see here are two little boys."

Benjamin furrowed his eyebrows. "Grandpa, that's silly. Look. Daddy isn't a little boy. Little boys go to school like me and grown ups go to work like Daddy."

"Oh, I see. That's my mistake."

"Daddy?" Benjamin asked, the expression on his face curious.

"What's up, Benji?"

"Kids have to go to school and grown ups go to work."

"Right."

"But Bella goes to school and work." He wrinkled his nose, his expression adorably perplexed. "What does that make her?"

Edward snorted and gave his son a daddy-sized smooch on the cheek. "Talented," he answered. "Go eat some breakfast."

_**~0~**_

"Dude!" Emmett protested around a yawn. "G'dammit. That shit catches."

Edward yawned again, shaking his head. "Sorry. I'm tired."

"Obviously." Jasper pushed himself out from under the car he was working on. "Yawning every five seconds and he's been singing to himself all morning."

Catching on, Emmett snickered. "I think we should go to Mike's for lunch, see if our fair Bella is walking right."

Edward threw an oil-stained rag at his friends. "My fair Bella, thanks, and must you be so crude?"

"He's not arguing, " Jasper noted.

"I think he did us proud." Emmett pretended to wipe away a tear. "Our little boy is growing up."

Jasper pinched Edward's cheek. "Your very first girlfriend. It's adorable."

Rolling his eyes, Edward shoved the other man. A predictable scuffle ensued until an ear piercing whistle stopped them cold.

Rosalie stood at the door of the office, Henry on one hip and her hand on the other. "What is going on here?"

Emmett slung his arm around Edward's shoulders. "Edward got him some last night."

His wife was obviously not impressed. "And this is deserving of some kind of ritualistic barbarian dance on your parts?"

"How long have you known Edward?" Jasper pointed out.

Walking over to them, Rosalie patted Edward on the arm. "You go, Glen Cocoa. Four for you. Now get back to work."

"Yes, ma'am," they all chorused.

Edward shook his head as he fetched the tools he needed to finish his job.

"Hey, man." Jasper came up beside him just as he was getting ready to get the car on the lift.

"Yeah?"

"I know it's kind of crazy for you right now, but when it calms down a bit, you and Bella should come over. Ali's dying to meet her."

Edward paused, a little taken aback when it struck him that both Jasper and Emmett were true friends.

After he found out Kebi was pregnant, Edward had lost track of most of his old friends. In the chaos that his life became, attachment was difficult to cultivate. It was startling to realize he could have a social life again, let alone that he might begin to socialize as one half of a couple.

It was a different life than he was used to for sure.

Edward grinned at Jasper. "It's too bad your girl has sorry taste in men. I think Bella and Alice would get along great, but I doubt she'd want to be subjected to you for any good amount of time. I'll ask her though."

Jasper snickered. "So very nice of you. Just for that I'm not going to stop Emmett from going over to the cafe at lunch."

"Bella can take him."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Man." Jasper snorted. "You got it bad."

"Look who's talking."

At that, Jasper had to nod. He lifted the bottle of oil he was holding. "To our amazing women."

Edward tilted his head. "I'll drink to that. Ya know. At some point. When I can breathe again."

_**~0~**_

"Kebi, no."

On the other end of the line, Kebi sighed. "This is not an abnormal thing, Edward. Most Saturdays when I don't have work to do, I eat lunch with my son and my boyfriend."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew the tremor in her voice well enough. Kebi was nervous about meeting his parents, that was all. "I realize that," he said with forced calm. "I'm asking for a one time exception. I'd like it to be just us." When she didn't answer, he went on. "Why does that make you so uncomfortable?"

She spoke hesitantly. "It would just be nice to have someone in my corner, that's all."

"I am in your corner. You know that, right?"

"They're your parents, Edward."

"And they have no reason to dislike you. They adore Benjamin, Kebs. They just love him, and he's half you."

She paused as if considering that. "What have you told them about me?"

"I've told them the truth. You've always done right by your son. You work hard to make sure he has what he needs, same as I do. You're a good mother and a good person."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't know. Amun... He thought perhaps you had been trying to make the situation look better by telling them it was my fault."

Edward closed his eyes, clamping his mouth tightly shut so he wouldn't say what sprang to the tip of his tongue automatically. "You have known me for a lot longer than Amun has. What on Earth would give you the idea I'd say something like that?"

"They're your parents," she said again, her voice soft.

"Well, despite what Amun thinks, I'm not going to change, not even for my parents." He blew out a breath before he could continue. "I know your boyfriend doesn't think much of me, but I'm not going to throw you under a bus. You know that. If I'd done this years ago, when I should have, it would have been just you and me. As it is, things are more complicated now. I'm just trying to keep it simple."

She sighed. "I can understand that." A beat. "So Bella isn't coming either?"

"No. I wouldn't ask you not to bring Amun and then invite Bella." Not to mention, Bella was busy. Finals were next week. Then life would hopefully slow down just a fraction.

"That's too bad. I would like to meet her."

"We already talked about that," Edward reminded her gently. "Soon."

"Yeah," she grumbled again, and then laughed wryly. "I just keep thinking about when you met my parents the first time."

Edward shuddered, feeling a twinge of anxiety even though that horrendous day was many years in the past. "That's not even remotely the same thing. I'm not sixteen, first of all."

Her chuckle then was genuine. "No, I suppose not."

"I know what I've said about them in the past, but my parents are good people. They're going to love you. And even if they were to say something rude, you know I'd never let them talk down to my son's mother."

"You're a good man, Edward."

_Yeah, tell your boyfriend that_, Edward thought but didn't say.

"Fine," Kebi said finally. "Amun won't like it, but you're right. It should be just us."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much to JessyPT. Let's hope this jump starts my mojo.**

**How's everyone feeling now that we've spoken to Kebi, hmm?**


	17. I'm a Fan Too

**A/N: Phew. Thanks for all your well wishes. It worked. I found my mojo. See, this is what happens when a story is only supposed to be five chapters and then it gets COMPLETELY OUT OF CONTROL. But I figured it out now. ONWARD.**

* * *

"It went well," Edward told Bella of the meeting.

She was sitting at her desk in her dorm, wishing she was at Edward's instead. He had invited her over then offered to drop by, but she'd forced herself to decline. Just a few more days of study and then she had winter break to look forward to.

"Kebi's nature is very gentle," Edward continued. "Too gentle in some ways, but she's polite and eager to please."

"Just the type of girl you'd want to take home to mother?"

He hummed noncommittally. "So to speak." His voice dropped several notes. "She's a good girl, but you're the only one I want to take home."

Bella's smile spread along with her blush, and a thrill went right down her spine. "Well, I did meet your mother first."

"That's true." He chuckled, and then he sighed. "It's such a tremendous weight off my shoulders."

"I can't imagine." Then it was her turn to sigh. "I really have to study."

Edward growled. The disgruntled sound made her smile. "We have to be responsible adults? Can't you act your age for like... hmmm. If we only did the one thing, we could wrap it up in under thirty minutes. But let's be honest. If we did the one thing, I'd want to do the other thing, and... You're right. No studying would get done."

Bella snickered. "I miss you."

"So much, baby," Edward agreed. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

_**~0~**_

By Wednesday when Bella arrived for her shift, she was more than a little stressed out. She took a few deep breaths, knowing her six hour shift was going to feel like at least twelve hours.

"Just gotta get through this week," she muttered to herself, rubbing her temples.

Tomorrow night she could see Edward. Then just one shift, and she'd promised to spend the weekend in his arms, in his bed. He'd already asked Kebi to keep Benjamin an extra day.

A wave of pure longing washed over her, and Bella swayed where she stood. She wondered how selfish it was that she was thrilled at the idea of a little uninterrupted alone time. She'd been raised knowing achieving a good life for herself took hard work, and she loved Benjamin, but she was dying to indulge in that famed honeymoon period with her still very new boyfriend.

Shaking her head, Bella got out of her car and trudged toward the cafe.

"Hey, Bella," Tanya greeted.

"Hi."

"Hiya, Bella," Eric said.

Bella looked up. There was something off in the tone of their voices. They were also grinning at her like loons. "Are you guys okay?"

"Is that Bella?" Jessica came out from the back. Her eyes lit up gleefully when she saw Bella. "Oh good."

"What's going on?" Bella asked carefully.

Their expressions ranged from too innocent (Jessica) to too devilish (Eric). "Why would anything be going on?" Jessica asked.

Bella sighed. "Guys, come on. My brain is fried. What's going on."

"Oh, good, Bella. There you are." Mike emerged from the kitchen, hands on his hips. "Looks like we're overstaffed today, Bella. You're free to go home."

Blinking, Bella ran over this information three times in her head, and she still didn't understand. "What?"

The others tittered. Mike's smile was patient. "Go home, Bella. Take a break."

"But the rush... We're not overstaffed." Something wasn't adding up at all.

But then it occurred to her that Jessica, Tanya, and Eric were looking at something over her shoulder, and they were grinning like maniacs. Bella turned slightly to look behind her and jumped when she found a very sexy mechanic in her personal bubble space.

"Edward!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as quickly, she jumped back, but he'd already wrapped an arm around her waist. He held her tight against him.

"What is this?" Bella asked, looking from her boyfriend to her boss.

"A reprieve," Edward answered. "I'm here to kidnap you."

Mike rolled his eyes. "It's not kidnapping if you ask permission first." He looked to Bella. "Your boyfriend managed to convince me it isn't in my best interests to let my employees run themselves ragged."

"But I'm going to be gone for the winter in-"

"Oh, for chrissakes, Bella!" Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. "Honey, are you slow? There's an extremely gorgeous man right beside you wanting to whisk you off to places unknown, and you want to work?" He huffed. "If you won't take him, I will."

Sheepish, Bella looked up at Edward who was smiling indulgently back at her. She stepped away, taking his hand. "I told you my brain is fried. You're not working?"

Edward shook his head. "Took half a day. I'm all yours."

Suddenly, Bella felt very warm.

"Oh, good. It clicked," Tanya said just loud enough for her to hear.

"So..." Bella looked briefly over at the others. "Bye then!"

She tugged Edward's hand, hurrying out of the cafe and trying to ignore the whistles and "you go girls" of her coworkers.

Once outside, Bella couldn't wait anymore. Though she knew damn well the others were still watching them, she pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss Edward, holding his hands between them. He kissed her back just as ardently, obviously as happy to see her as she was to see him.

"You really took off work for me?" she asked breathlessly a minute or so later.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "You needed a break, Bella." He kissed her again, lingering this time. "And I needed you."

Who could argue with that?

They walked awkwardly, arms wrapped around each others' waists, Bella stretched up and Edward ducking down to kiss every few steps. Bella tried to remind herself she wasn't in a rush, suddenly the whole afternoon was free, but it didn't take long for their movements to gain a sense of urgency.

When he opened the passenger side door of his car for her, she pushed him instead. Luckily, Edward was a smart man. He caught on to what she wanted very quickly. He sat, pulling her with him. Bella straddled him quickly, her hands threading through his hair. His lips found hers, and he spread his hands wide across her back.

Edward pressed her forward, his hands moving to her neck and up to her hair. The dash was pressing into her back somewhat painfully, but Bella didn't care. She moaned into his mouth, bucking her body against his.

Groaning, Edward broke their kiss, breathing raggedly as he gripped her hips, stilling her movements against him. She opened her eyes to find his tightly closed, his lips parted as he tried to catch his breath.

Melting against him, she pressed soft kisses along his jaw. HIs breath was hot against her cheek as he huffed out a little laugh.

He kissed her again, slow this time. So many wonderful sensations assailed her then. His tongue stroked hers languidly, his taste hot in her mouth. He moved his hands down to cup her ass, bringing her closer. His fingers curled up underneath her skirt, skimming across the soft fabric of her panties.

A hard knock on the window jolted them back into the present. They looked up to find a man scowling at them. "You're in public," he groused, his expression baleful before he turned and walked away in a huff.

Bella pressed her lips together, but when Edward chortled she couldn't help but laugh with him. He ducked his head against her shoulder, and she ran her fingers through his hair as they caught their breaths.

The air between them felt balmy but not as electric as it had just a few minutes ago. The energy that had surged beneath her skin was down to a low hum, and Bella was content to stay there in his arms for the time being.

"What do you feel like doing? We can do whatever you want, go wherever you want." His lips brushed against her neck as he spoke, and Bella shivered.

Taking his face in her hands, Bella tilted his head up so she could look at him. "I want you to take me home. Your home."

His grin was wide and brilliant. "Your wish, my command."

_**~0~**_

When they got into the apartment, they didn't make it very far. Edward had her pressed up against the door as soon as he'd closed it.

Their kisses were heated, their hands roaming each others' bodies with intent. Bella was so unbelievably turned on by the lingering scent of oil and musk that clung to his skin. She skimmed her nose along his neck and darted her tongue out to lick at his throat.

"Bella." The word was so husky. His hands ghosted over her ass, along the back of her thigh. He tugged, and getting the idea, Bella jumped slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pinned her against the door with his hips, getting his arms securely around her before he lifted her up.

They stumbled toward the living room, connected at the lips. When he fell backward onto the couch, they both huffed but got right back to business.

Suddenly, Bella was very glad her uniform from work included a skirt. Seattle in December was cold, but Edward's hands on her skin radiated heat. She whimpered into his mouth, working her hands between their wriggling bodies.

She splayed her hands over his stomach, enjoying the warmth and the feel of the light smattering of hair there for a few moments before she tugged at his shirt. They broke their kiss long enough for her to pull the shirt up and off, then they were right back at it. Edward's tongue lapped at hers while his hands made short work of the buttons of her shirt.

With her flesh exposed to the cool air, Bella shivered. When he undid the clasp of her bra and she let it fall away, her nipples were instantly hard. She gasped at the jolt that went down her spine.

Edward lowered his head to her neck, nipping lightly. His hands brushed up her sides, making her shiver with pleasure this time. He cupped her breasts, closing her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"Fuck. Edward," she moaned, her tone breathy.

He squeezed with varying intensity, scraping his teeth along her shoulder. "You like this, baby girl?" he rumbled near her ear.

Bella could only mewl in response, somewhat overwhelmed by the response he was eliciting from her body. His lips and teeth at her neck and shoulder, his fingers at her nipples, his voice vibrating in her blood, his hips, the rough fabric of his jeans bucking up against her panty-clad center. It was a lot for her to process, and his kisses made her thoughts cloudy on a good day.

"Bella," he growled, teasing her nipples now with the pad of his thumbs. "I asked you a question."

"Y-yes," she stumbled. Her hands were resting on his chest, briefly distracted from their exploration of his body.

"You like this?" he asked again, closing his fingers over her nipples again.

She did. She really did. That little twinge of pain mingling with the rush of pleasure was intense. She also liked the way his breath fell in shudders against the skin of her neck. And she was feeling the increasing urge to rub herself up against the hard bulge she felt growing under the fabric of his jeans.

Unable to find the words to articulate what she wanted, she ground her hips down, moving her body over his. She was rewarded with the low grown he caught at the back of his throat.

Remembering how to move her hands again, Bella let her fingers trail down his chest, his stomach, skimming the line of his jeans. She undid his fly, pressing her hand down where he was hot.

"Bella," he murmured between kisses as she worked to free his erection from the confines of his boxers and jeans. "Bella. Wait. I... No condoms."

"I went on the pill." Bella was in no mood to move. She wanted him inside her just like this.

He moaned when she leaned down to kiss him again, and his hands moved to her sides. His fingers were tight around her. "Bella," he said again. "It's not..." He took a deep breath, the motion of his body stilling beneath hers.

Finally hearing the tone of his voice, Bella looked him in the eyes. His expression was dark with lust. He wanted this, he wanted her, but there was hesitation too. "You'd feel more comfortable with a condom," she assessed.

He raised a hand, stroking her cheek gently. "It would kill me if I complicated your life more than I already am."

Moving her hands to his shoulders, Bella leaned in to kiss him. It was a soft kiss, slow and reassuring.

Wrapping his arms back around her waist, he stood, waiting for her to wrap her legs around him before he started moving. "Some people say the first month... It's better to be careful."

"I love you," she said in response.

He walked them into his bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Hands on his chest, Bella pushed him so he fell back on the bed. She scrambled over him, digging into his nightstand.

"What are you doing?" he asked, scooting up the bed.

"Mr. Prepared has to... yeah." She grinned when she found the condoms there easily.

Edward blushed. "Obvious, am I?"

"Just careful."

He'd pushed himself up onto one arm, but laid back as Bella straddled him again. He ran his hands up her body, cupping her breasts again. His smile was gentle as he watched her open the wrapper. "Someone's eager," he teased.

Just like that, Bella was shy again. She ducked her head, feeling her cheeks heat.

He reached up and took the condom from her. He lifted his hips, and Bella with them, up off the bed, helping her slide his jeans and boxers down and off. She watched him slide the condom on, her fingers playing at the inside of his thighs.

"I think about this every night," he said as he moved his hand up under her skirt, his fingers teasing the edge of her panties. "I think about all the ways I want to touch you." He hooked his fingers into the waistline of her panties, dragging them down.

Bella's breath caught in her throat. She moved to help him get them off and pushed her skirt down herself. She watched as his eyes devoured her. Like the last time, her body trembled, her heart pounded. She was absolutely where she wanted to be, and so turned on she didn't quite know what to do with herself. Still, this was all so new.

Edward sat up, shifting so her legs were spread around his body and his arms were wrapped around her. "I have you, baby girl," he mumbled against her neck when he kissed her. "I love you."

His hand between them, he guided himself to her entrance and pushed inside her. Bella sighed, relishing the feel of him filling her. Ensconced in his arms, her insecurities melted away. She felt beautiful and confident. More than that, she felt glorious.

"So good," she sighed, finding the best way to move with the rhythm he set.

"Perfect," he agreed.

Edward laid back again, keeping Bella on top. Though she missed the availability of his mouth, she quickly cottoned on to the benefits of this position. She loved the feel of his hands on her breasts, her sides, her stomach. And she could touch him, too. She could feel the flex of his muscles as he thrust up. She loved the way he moaned when she tangled her fingers in the coarse hairs at the apex of his thighs.

Best of all, she could see his eyes.

The way he looked at her, with their bodies connected, was an experience Bella never could have imagined. The emotion that welled in her was intense, love mingling with pleasure in a perfect, blissful union. It was almost too much, and for long seconds, she was sure her body couldn't contain it. She felt close to spontaneous combustion. It took her a few minutes to understand there was nothing bad or painful about this overwhelming feeling. No. It was all love - frightening and exhilarating - accompanied by a physical ecstasy unlike anything she'd ever felt.

And this, too, was new. She'd never orgasmed from sex before, which might have been her and her partner's inexperience, or maybe she had never been so completely in tune with another person before. She could feel her climax building though, coiling tight inside her. "Oh, God."

"Fuck, Bella. You feel." He panted, his hands falling to her hips. "So. Damned. Good."

"Edward." His hands were guiding her hips to a fervent pace. "Edward. Edward." His name was a chant. She moved with him, gasping when his cock hit just the right places inside her.

His fingers found her clit, and her body bucked when he began to stroke her. "Want to see you, baby. You gonna come for me?"

"Yesss," she hissed the word. Her body was trembling for entirely different reasons now. "Please. Yes."

He banged his head back on the pillow. "Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me."

Bella thought she had some idea, but she couldn't find the words. The only sound that left her mouth were gutteral moans. Her body tensed. And then shook as she clenched around him, crying his name.

Edward wasn't at all far behind her. He thrust his hips up into her with particular force, making her gasp, and he cried out.

They were still for a moment afterward, the room quiet except for their ragged breaths. Feeling a little wobbly, Bella let him slide out of her, and then kind of flopped down beside him. He got the condom off, tossing it haphazardly at the wastebasket by the bed before he gathered her close.

His lips found hers then. Their kisses were lazy - mostly opened mouths and hot breath. Bella shivered as the heat receded, her slightly moist skin reacting to the chill in the room. Edward rolled them, wrapping the comforter around them as he did.

"I've decided something," she said as she snuggled closer against him.

His fingers were walking along her shoulder. "What's that?"

"I enjoy sex. A lot."

He chuckled, and she loved how she felt the sound in her body, pressed against him as she was. "I'm a fan," he agreed amiably.

"That's good." She rolled over again so she was draped mostly on his body. "Because I think we should do it again."

He raised an eyebrow. "Now?"

"No. You men need time to recover. Soon though."

He smiled, tracing the outline of her lips. "That I can promise you."

She was about to kiss him again when she sat up abruptly, her eyes wide.

"Bella? What is it?"

"I still have a final tomorrow." Real life was trying to break through her sex-addled brain.

Edward laughed. "It's barely one in the afternoon. Come back here." His fingers curled around her arm.

"But I should study-"

"Bella." Edward sounded mildly exasperated. His expression was bemused. "First of all, you wouldn't be studying right now anyway. You would be at work if I hadn't sprung you. Second of all, baby... you have it. You don't need to study anymore."

"This is my hardest class," she argued.

He pursed his lips.

And then she suddenly found herself on her back, her hands pinned over her head and Edward hovering over her.

His grin was victorious. "I guess I'll just have to force you to relax," he said with a sigh. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. And then her nose. And then her cheeks. Slow kisses as his body bore down on her, skin to skin.

It didn't take long before she forgot anything outside that bed existed at all.

* * *

**A/N: See? Best laid plans of mice and men. This chapter was supposed to get much further than the bedroom but noooooooo. **

**Well, I hope it wasn't too painful for all of you.**

**Many thanks to jessypt and barburella.**


	18. Family and Friends

**A/N: Hokay, kids. Onward!**

* * *

"Hey, Jess? Do you still have a stash of ibuprofen back there?"

"Of course, Bella." Jessica opened the drawer at the desk she was sitting at. "The staple of any waitresses' purse. Didn't I tell you from day one?"

Before Bella could thank her, Eric came around the corner and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Got a few aches, huh, Bella?"

His eyes were dancing, as though he knew all of Bella's dirty secrets. She didn't really have dirty secrets, but the way Eric was looking at her, she was suddenly sure she did.

"Bella's only been on shift for a couple hours after, what was it, four days off?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Eric," Bella protested.

But Eric was giving her a once over. His hand on her arm, he turned her to the side. "Love bite bruises on the back of your knees."

Bella blushed and whirled back around, but Eric wasn't even close to done.

"Little bit of a rash at the neck level. No doubt the result of thorough kisses from a man with a stubble beard." He put his hands on his hips. "I can't be a hundred percent sure, but I think I spotted a hickey on the shoulder when you put your hair up."

"And then there's the funny way she's walking today," Tanya called as she passed by the office on her way out of the kitchen.

"Well, I was trying to be discreet," Eric clucked.

"I hate you so very much," Bella informed him, taking the ibuprofen from Jessica and hurrying away, pretending she didn't hear their maniacal laughter.

But at the same time, she couldn't help but smile.

There wasn't much of her body that didn't ache, but what an exquisite pain it was. Except to take her last final, Bella had hardly left Edward's bed for four days.

Well, no. That wasn't accurate. They had made it out of the bedroom. To the floor of the living room. The kitchen counter.

But it wasn't all sex. They'd talked a lot. And eaten occasionally. Most of the day before they'd spent sleeping. Recuperating.

Making love slowly and lazily in the bathtub.

Bella had never been more sore in her life.

"_It's a good thing neither of us has strenuous, laborious jobs where we have to be on our feet and active for long periods of time," Edward mumbled into her hair as they laid together in bed the previous afternoon. "Oh, wait. That's some other Edward and Bella in some alternate universe, isn't it?"_

"'_Fraid so, slick."_

"_Dammit." His fingers were skimming along her belly as though he was writing a love letter in cursive print. "What's wrong with you, little girl? I'm an old man. You'll be the death of me, Bella, I swear you will."_

_She snorted, pressing lackadaisical kisses along his jaw. "You better do something about your stamina, old man."_

_He growled. "I'll show you stamina." He rolled them so her body was tucked under his, but then he groaned, burying his head at her neck. "No. Never mind. I won't show you stamina. Fuck stamina."_

"_You're crushing me." She laughed, slapping his shoulder lightly._

"_Oh, great. That's just great. Now you're calling me fat..."_

"Bella. Table seven's waiting on you," Mike broke into her reverie.

"On it," she called back, stifling a groan when her body protested.

_**~0~**_

Bella worked for three more days before she left for Forks. It was easier to leave knowing Edward and Benjamin would be around the day after Christmas, only four days away.

Caught up in her new relationship and the whirlwind surrounding Edward this last month, Bella had neglected one very important detail.

She had not told Charlie about Edward.

She only realized this minutes after she got in the door. She hugged Sue and Seth who'd opened the door for her, but when she turned to hug Charlie, she was stopped by the look on his face.

"So, I ran into Carlisle and Esme a few days ago..."

Bella blanched, swaying on her feet.

Sue sighed. "Ah, jeez, Charlie. Can't you let the kid get in the door?"

Charlie motioned that she should continue on into the living room. Seth squeezed her arm and mouthed 'good luck' before he got the hell out of dodge. Bella couldn't say she blamed him.

"You have something to tell me, Bells?" Charlie started in as soon as they were all seated.

Telling herself she was ridiculous for being nervous - she wasn't doing anything wrong - Bella chuffed. "Um. I have a boyfriend?" She winced, hating that she sounded so guilty.'

"A twenty-eight year old boyfriend with a kid."

"Dad-"

"He's too old for you, and after what he did to his parents-"

"Whoa, okay." Bella stood and glared at her father. "Are you changing your tune or was it someone else who said the right thing to do isn't always clear?"

"That was before I knew he was with a teenager, Bella. A child."

"Dad, you're a lot of things, but you've never been a hypocrite. Don't start now."

Charlie narrowed his eyes, but he didn't respond right away. "He's too old for you," he said, but it was more of a mumbled grouse than an actual protest.

It was only by strength of will that Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "This is the part where I remind you I'm twenty years old, and I'm going to be making my own choices the rest of my life."

Her father grumbled, but his tone and posture softened. "Carlisle and Esme seem to think it's pretty serious between you two."

"It is."

As Bella expected, her father's expression was less than thrilled. "I want to meet him." His words were gruff. It wasn't a request.

Though her stomach twisted at the idea, Bella nodded. "That's fair."

_**~0~**_

In a fortuitous twist of fate, before Bella could arrange for Edward to come over and meet her father officially, Carlisle and Esme invited the whole family over for dinner. Bella was beyond relieved. The least she could do when pitting her boyfriend up against her overprotective father was give him the home team advantage.

It was Benjamin who answered the door. "Bella!" He greeted her by flinging his arms around her midsection. "I missed you so much."

"Hey, kid." Bella ruffled his hair affectionately.

He gave an exasperated growl as he let go of her. "You always do that! My name is not kid," he said to Charlie. "My name is Benjamin. Are you Bella's daddy?"

"Yes, sir." Charlie offered his hand. "I'm Charlie."

"And this is Sue. She's my stepmother," Bella introduced. "And this gigantor here is Seth. He's my stepbrother."

"Whoa." Benjamin craned his neck to stare all the way up at Seth who grinned down at him. He shook his head and looked back at Charlie. "Daddy said I should be very good because you're a cop. Is that true."

Charlie smirked and nodded. Knowing exactly how to impress a kid, he dug into his pocket and pulled out his badge. Benjamin touched it with reverence. "Cool." He gave an exaggerated shiver. "It's cold out here. Let's go inside." He took Charlie's hand and Sue's and pulled them toward the door.

"Hey, Charlie. Grandma says one day you might be Daddy's in law. Is that because you're a cop?"

Bella balked, and Edward chose that moment to appear from wherever he'd been.

"Oh. Hello. I didn't hear the door."

Charlie looked up, fixing Edward with a hard look. "I was having an enlightening conversation with your boy."

Sue chuckled. "Kid, I'd be scared if I were you."

Edward's eyes darted from Charlie to Sue to Bella and back again. He swallowed hard and offered his hand. "Chief Swan. It's nice to see you again."

"Okay." Charlie took his hand. "Sure why not."

Bella sighed and glared at her father, knowing he was squeezing the hell out of Edward's hand.

It was going to be a long night.

_**~0~**_

Despite the small fumble at the beginning, it turned out to be a good night.

Anyone with eyes could see Edward was trying his hardest to be a dutiful son. He was quick to help his parents with anything they needed.

Having Benjamin there was actually a boon rather than a detriment. Bella could talk until she was blue in the face about Edward being a good father, but seeing it was a whole different story. He was attentive and patient as usual.

And of course, who couldn't be charmed by Benjamin? It didn't take much before he had the whole Swan-Clearwater family eating out of his hand.

He and Seth were wrestling like one of them wasn't an eighteen-year-old boy the size of a house when Charlie turned back to Carlisle and Esme. "So. Living so far from your boy can't be easy now that you've got him back. I know I don't see Bella as often as I'd like."

"We've actually been talking about moving out to Seattle." Esme looked toward her son as she spoke, and Edward smiled.

"That would be great," Bella said, smiling at the idea. Having his parents local would be great for Edward. She knew he'd been worried about how he was going to help them, living as far away as he did.

"There's not much to keep us here." Carlisle tilted his head toward Charlie, his expression apologetic. "Good friends, certainly, but..."

"But family first," Sue finished for him. "Of course. If I had a grandbaby like Benjamin, I'd want to be closer to him, too."

"That's a good thing." Charlie glanced at Edward. "Easier for you to help out the folks."

"We've been trying to convince Edward it could be a mutually beneficial move," Carlisle said. "Any house we get would be his eventually anyway, and if he lived with us, he could finish school." He looked to his son. "You only have the one year left, after all."

The expression on Edward's face was carefully blank, but Bella knew him well enough to see the skin around his eyes tighten. "I'd never see Benji if I went back to school. My job-"

"You wouldn't have to work that job." There was a note of disdain in Esme's voice.

That brought a spark of annoyance to Edward's eyes. "There's nothing wrong with being a mechanic. It's good work."

"But you can do better, have better." Carlisle nodded in the direction of the living room where Seth and Benjamin were still playing on the floor. "For your son."

Edward's mouth was set in a hard, thin line. He pushed back, hastily grabbing his dirty plate and his parents'. "Do you want anything else?" His voice was tight when he spoke.

Both Carlisle and Esme looked a little shocked at his obvious irritation. "Here, I'll help-" Esme began, but Edward cut her off.

"I got it, Mom," he said brusquely, heading toward the kitchen without another word.

Bella swallowed past the tightness in her throat. She took her plate and Charlie's and followed after Edward.

He was at the sink, rinsing off plates and plunking them in the dishwasher with more force than was absolutely necessary. Bella set her plates off to the side on the counter and rested her hand against his back.

Instantly, Edward's tense posture sagged. He still faced forward, not looking at her. "I did the best I could." His voice was quiet, almost pleading when he spoke. "I'm doing the best I can."

Bella rubbed his back comfortingly. "You're doing great."

He huffed. "Not good enough for them." Turning toward her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close against him. "And I'll bet your father thinks some grease monkey isn't good enough for you."

Pushing up on her tiptoes, Bella kissed the underside of his chin. "You mean my father who gave up his dreams to provide for his family at a young age? That father?" She kissed the edge of his mouth. "I guess it's possible. Parents are hypocritical when it comes to their kids."

She kissed him full on the lips then, lingering when he kissed her back.

They parted only when footsteps approached the kitchen, and when Charlie came in they were standing side by side doing dishes.

"We're going to take off, Bella."

"Oh." Bella's lips turned down. She didn't really want to leave Edward alone yet.

Her father continued before she could say anything more. "Why don't you stay a while if you want to? If Edward doesn't mind bringing you home later that is."

"O-of course," Edward stumbled, obviously caught off guard. He cleared his throat, recovering. "It's Forks, right? Everything is a five minute drive away."

"That's true." Charlie crossed his arms, staring Edward down. "Look, kid, this is the first and last you'll hear anything from me." He frowned. "I might not like it, but Bella's going to make her own decisions no matter what I have to say."

"Dad," Bella groaned.

Charlie smiled at her. "Oh, calm down. I'm not going to threaten him. He's smart enough to figure all that out without me having to say it." He looked back at Edward. "Listen, son. I know you have a kid, and he's always going to be the most important thing. And that's great. That's right. Just try and remember how you affect _my_ kid's life, too, huh?"

Bella palmed her forehead, but Edward was already nodding. "I don't play with people's lives. Not with my son's and not with Bella's."

"Good." Charlie offered his hand this time, and they shook on it. "Then I'm sure I'll be seeing plenty of you."

"Yes, sir."

_**~0~**_

After Charlie, Seth, and Sue left, Edward and Bella finished cleaning the kitchen. The Cullens and Bella settled down in the living room where Benjamin showed off the small mountain of gifts his grandparents had gotten him for Christmas. He also insisted on playing Santa when Bella and the Cullens revealed they had gifts for each other.

When it was time for Benjamin to go to bed, he whined, too entirely pumped up to go without a fight. He tried to negotiate, wanting to stay up as long as Bella was still there. Finally, he compromised, saying he would go to bed if Bella was the one to tuck him in.

"But I won't be happy about it," he warned his father.

"I can live with that." Edward ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. Bella tried not to laugh at the boy's dark scowl.

Standing, Edward pulled Bella to him, pressing a similar kiss to her forehead. "Thank you."

Not for the first time, it struck Bella how quickly her life had changed. She remembered Benjamin's words to her father and wondered what conversation he'd overheard.

Had Edward been talking to his parents about marriage?

Good God, their relationship was only a few weeks old.

Benjamin took her hand trustingly as they headed upstairs. His eyes were drooping. He was more tired than he wanted to admit.

Bella thought of some of her classmates at school and how a lot of them were on ski trips or spending the winter in warmer destinations. Yet here she was, tucking her boyfriend's son into bed in his parents' house. And though it wasn't like she would be out partying normally - if she hadn't been with Edward, she would have been at home with her own father - it was still very domestic.

"Hey, Bella?" Benjamin said her name around a yawn.

"What is it?"

"You want to know a secret?"

"Sure. I love secrets."

Benjamin beckoned her closer so he could whisper in her ear. "Daddy bought you another present for Christmas. It's a bracelet, and it's very pretty, like you. I think he really likes you a lot."

Bella couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "I like him a lot, too."

"It's supposed to be a secret, so you have to act surprised when he gives it to you," he said sternly.

"I will," she promised.

He yawned again. "Are you coming back tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm. You can if you want, you know. Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't mind."

"I'll have to talk to your dad about it."

Benjamin snorted, turning onto his side and snuggling under his blankets. "You're silly. I think Daddy would like it if you didn't leave at all."

He was asleep not a minute later, leaving Bella a few minutes by herself to wonder if she really knew what she was doing. She ran her fingers through his curly hair, feeling a connection to this boy she couldn't name.

Maybe she wouldn't want to walk down the aisle tomorrow, but she was in this for the long haul, she realized. It was crazy, but it was happening.

No wonder her father had been so wary.

When she made her way downstairs, she paused just out of sight, recognizing the tone of the voices she heard in the living room.

"Edward, I never meant to imply we aren't proud of you," Esme was saying. "You've worked hard to give your son a good life. There's nothing bad about that."

"You look down on me for being a mechanic." Edward's tone was even, though his words were accusatory.

"No, not at all," Esme protested.

"Is it what you _want_ to do, Edward?" his father asked. "Putting aside that it pays the bills, is it a profession that makes you happy?"

Edward was quiet for a long moment. He sighed. "I'm not unhappy. I'm good at what I do, and I have good friends."

"We just want you to think about it. There's no shame in going back to school to do something that will make you happy _and _provide for your son. That's all we're offering: a chance for you to have whatever life you wanted before."

"You're not alone anymore, Edward," Esme added not for the first time.

Bella fervently hoped Edward would let himself begin to believe those words soon.

_**~0~**_

December turned into January and life settled down a little.

Bella saw Edward frequently during the winter break seeing as he was over at his parents' as often as possible. He hadn't given in to their desire to send him back to school, but he was considering their offer to live together. They weren't getting any younger, for one thing, and they had the means to buy a house where he wouldn't feel crowded by them.

All in all, it was a happy month.

When Bella came back to Seattle, she went straight to Edward's apartment where she was surprised to find all her favorite grease monkeys.

"Bella Bean!" Emmett got to her first and swept her up into a bear hug, spinning her around before Edward could get to her. "We've missed you at the diner." He put his arm around her shoulder, steering her away from Edward and on to Jasper. "Didn't we?"

"We sure did." Jasper pulled her to him, and Bella understood what was happening.

They were playing keep away.

"Let me introduce you to my girl."

"I'm Alice," the dark haired woman said cheerfully, shaking Bella's hand. "And I think we're going to be great friends." She held onto Bella's hand, pulling her away from Jasper. "But right now, I think we should give you back to Edward before he explodes."

They all laughed, but Edward had no shame. He pulled her into his arms not even bothering to pretend that wasn't what he wanted all along. "Hey," he said quietly only after he'd kissed her hello.

Bella's heart never failed to stutter when he looked at her like that. "Hi." She squeezed him tightly.

"Come on. Let's blow this joint." Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist. "We're all kid-free for the afternoon, and I'm starved."

"What else is new," she said fondly, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Since we just got Bella back, I think she should decide where we go," Jasper decided. "Just tell Ali what you feel like, Bella. She does catering. She knows all the best places."

They got up, chattering happily, but they all fell silent when they opened the door to find a petite woman with sleek black hair on the stoop. She looked surprised and a little guilty.

"Kebi. What are you doing here? Where's Benji?" Edward asked, stepping forward.

Bella's stomach twisted as she looked at Benjamin's mother for the first time.

The woman's eyes were distinctly nervous. They flicked back and forth, darting over the group. She did linger when her eyes landed on Bella.

"Kebi," Edward said again, focusing her attention.

She looked back at him. "Benji is with Amun. I need to talk to you. Alone, please."

* * *

**A/N: *whistles***

**Thanks to jessypt and barburella and songster.**

**So... how are we doing out there?  
**


	19. The Other Foot

**A/N: I always feel horrible when I leave a chapter at a cliffie. Welp. Imma pushover. So here's the next chapter. Less than 24 hours. That wasn't such torture, was it? It's short, but you have some answers. I am impatient and moody today, so this is not really beta'ed. Many thanks to barburella for looking it over though!**

* * *

"This is not good."

Bella was too worried to tell Emmett he was the master of stating the obvious. She could have told him that when Kebi appeared out of the blue.

Edward and Kebi had retreated downstairs and across the parking lot to the apartment complex's little playground. At first, theyi both sat on adjacent swings. That didn't last long after Kebi started talking. Edward stood and began pacing. He gesticulated wildly as he spoke and made a mess of his hair running his hands through it.

Kebi never moved from the swing. The longer the conversation went on, the more she appeared to pull into herself. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, looking down at her feet.

Suddenly, all Edward's frantic movement stopped, and he dropped to his knees in the sand in front of her.

"Oh, jeez," Jasper muttered under his breath.

Outside, Edward took Kebi's hands. Her expression was startled. She shook her head slowly, sadly.

Bella could read her lips clearly then. "I'm sorry," she said.

Kebi stood, gently pulling her hands away from Edward's, and she hurried to her car. Edward didn't stop her. He stood, he stared after her, but he didn't stop her.

Almost as soon as Kebi 's car pulled away, Bella was out the door. She ran down the steps and across the lot. Edward turned as she approached and opened his arms to her. He squeezed her to him so tightly, Bella could barely breathe.

"Tell me what happened. What's going on?" She rubbed his back. The way he was trembling under her hands was scaring her.

"She's going to take my son away." His words were strangled, barely more than a whisper.

Bella stiffened. "What? Edward, you know she can't just do that. What-"

"You don't understand." His voice was rough, hoarse. He let her go to resume his pacing. He was pawing at his face so hard, Bella was frightened for a moment he would actually break the skin.

"What's happening?" Rosalie demanded as the others caught up.

"He said Kebi wants to take Benji away," Bella tossed over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off Edward.

He was already shaking his head. "I didn't say it's what she wants. She doesn't want to do it. She just thinks she has no choice." He ran a hand through his hair, gripping tightly. "She doesn't have a choice. She really doesn't."

It was Jasper who caught him by the shoulders, stopping his frenetic movement. "Take it easy. Come on. Come sit down, take a deep breath, and start from the beginning."

Edward let himself be guided to a bench where he slumped instantly, his head in his hands, his fingers tugging ruthlessly at his hair. Bella sat beside him, working her fingers around his until she could loosen his grip.

"Talk to us," Emmett encouraged.

Closing his eyes, Edward took a deep breath and spoke. "Amun's work is moving him out of state. To New York."

Bella's heart dropped into her stomach.

"Well tough fucking cookies," Rosalie sputtered, just as shocked as the rest of them. "She needs to do what's right for her kid and that's keeping him with his father."

Edward's laugh was completely humorless and ever so slightly maniacal. He raised his head. "She's pregnant."

Everyone was stunned into silence by that. Helpless to do anything else, Bella wrapped her arms around him.

"What am I going to do?"

Bella had no answers. This was way above her pay grade.

_**~0~**_

Carlisle and Esme made it to Seattle just as evening fell.

By then, the others had gone home, leaving Bella and Edward alone. Neither of them really spoke. Edward was lost in thought, his face pinched and his posture defensive. Mostly, Bella just kept her arms around him.

"I wish I knew how to help," Bella said with a sigh, resting her head on his shoulder.

He exhaled slowly, tilting his head against hers. He took her hands, squeezing tightly. "You are helping."

Bella was only too glad when Edward's parents took over. At least they had an idea where to start.

"What does Kebi want from you?" Esme asked right off the bat.

"She didn't ask for anything. She just told me the facts. Amun's company is transferring him at the end of March. They're getting married before the move, probably in the next couple of weeks." Edward took a deep breath. "And she's pregnant. About two months along."

"And what do you want?" Her voice was gentle, calming.

"I don't know what's right for Benjamin." Edward gripped his hair again, tugging hard.

"Right now, I'm asking what's right for you."

Edward didn't answer right away. Offhand, Bella wondered how long it had been since he thought about what he wanted. She knew what she wanted. It was taking everything in her not to be selfish and beg him to stay, not for Benjamin but for her.

She held her breath, waiting for what he would say.

"Moving is the last thing I want to do." His words came out in a rush then, as if he'd bottled them all up for hours. "I already moved once for them, and that... that was hard. My bank account still hasn't recovered, and it would be so much worse now. The only reason I found a job so quickly was because I knew Emmett before. Benji has good friends here. I have good friends, and you, and Bella. God. Bella." He reached for her blindly, and Bella gripped his hands, assuring him she was there.

"Calm down, son," Carlisle soothed. "Just breathe. I know it's easy to panic, but nothing's settled yet."

"What am I supposed to do here?" He stood again. "I can't tell her not to leave, but I can't let her take my son away."

"First thing tomorrow, we're going to find the best family attorney. That's the first step."

All the air left Edward's lungs in a gust and he sat again heavily between his mother and Bella. "I... We've kept the courts out of this for so long."

"You have to protect yourself. You have to protect your son," Carlisle said evenly, slowly, as if he were giving Edward the chance to get used to the idea.

Edward huffed, scrubbing the back of his neck restlessly. "You think I should fight for full custody."

"You have every chance," Esme said, rubbing his back.

His expression was conflicted. "You think taking my son away from a loving mother is protecting him?"

Both his parents grimaced. It was a few tense moments before Carlisle spoke. "There isn't an easy answer here, Edward. I wish there was, but there isn't.

"You're between a rock and a hard place. Kebi won't leave Amun, and that's not a bad choice. Obviously, she's found the support and love she wants and needs with him. You've said yourself he treats Benjamin well.

"But you've also said he doesn't like you. You have to consider the position it would put you in if you moved across the country. You would have no built in support system, no job. The cost of living in New York is much higher than it is here, so who knows where you could afford to live. If Amun were to successfully push Kebi to take you to court over custody then, it would look bad."

Edward drummed his fingers against his chin. "And if I..." His breath stuttered. "If I didn't go. If I let her take him, if I was away from him for months at a time..." The words were visibly painful to him, and he couldn't continue. He shook his head vehemently. "No. I couldn't let that happen."

"I'm sure Kebi isn't going to let him stay with you without a fight." Esme continued to rub his back as she spoke. "And there's no reason you shouldn't fight. You have every chance," she repeated.

"Do I?" Edward didn't sound certain at all. It broke Bella's heart.

"I'm sure you do. But we'll talk to lawyers tomorrow, okay? We'll do it right, and your dad and I will be right here."

_**~0~**_

After they convinced Edward to eat something, Carlisle and Esme checked into a hotel. Since they fully intended to be there as long as Edward needed them, a hotel was a better option. It wouldn't displace their son or Benjamin, and it was easier on Carlisle's leg not to have to go up and down the stairs.

Bella wasn't sure what Edward wanted from her until they got back to his apartment late that night. He didn't ask. He took her hand, tugging her up the stairs with him.

He didn't talk at all until he'd pulled her into his room. Even then, it was only her name. He murmured it over and over with a desperate reverence, cupping her face between his hands. He kissed her, soft at first, but then with an increasing urgency.

Bella was right there with him. It felt as though her whole world teetered on the precipice of total destruction. She hated this uncertain space where she had absolutely no control. All night long she'd been biting her tongue, knowing Benjamin was a priority but wanting some security of her own.

What was going to happen to them? What was going to happen to their relationship?

So she kissed him back, her kisses matching his for fervor.

_Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me_.

The mantra screamed in her head as she moved her hands up under his shirt, needing to be closer to him more than she needed air.

His hands spread wide against her back, roaming up to her head, down to her ass. It was as though he wanted to possess her, as if he didn't want to let her go.

They stripped each other, their movements quick and rough. Bella didn't protest when he pushed her onto her back on the bed, his hand already between her legs, rubbing her clit, working her up. They were still connected at the lips, their tongues already trying to connect themselves to each other.

Only when Edward had pushed inside her, thrusting once, twice, a third time until he was buried in her to his hilt, as close as they could possibly be, did the atmosphere lose its frantic edge.

Their rhythm gentled, their kisses becoming sweeter. Bella found solace in the way he surrounded her, consumed her.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

He whimpered into her mouth, moving in her, with her.

When they were spent they laid together, legs tangled, arms tangled, skin to skin beneath the comforter. Their eyes were open. Bella didn't think either of them had closed their eyes the whole time. Edward was watching his fingertip trace the lines of her face.

"Bella." Her name was a breath on his lips. "You need to know. I love you, and I have no intention of losing you either."

Those were exactly the words she needed to hear. Her body sagged against his, and she kissed him, a brush of her lips against his.

She wished more than anything she didn't feel so small and useless in this situation.

Edward sighed, gathering her only closer. "I have no idea how I would get through this without you."

Nestling so her head was tucked up under his, Bella hugged him. "I'm right here."

* * *

**A/N: A few of you guessed this is what Kebi wanted. How did you do that? O.o**

**So... thoughts?**


	20. Meet the Lawyer

**A/N: Weeeellllp. *holds your hands***

* * *

Bella was intimidated.

It was a good thing Marcus Scarpinato was on their side. His gaze was cold, calculating. Speaking to him was the definition of unnerving. It took everything in her not to squirm like a five-year old caught as she was about rip the legs off a spider.

Under the table, Edward took her hand, winding their fingers together. Not for the first time, Bella reminded herself that his stress level was greater than hers. He had so much more to lose.

It had only been three days since Kebi's announcement had sent both their worlds into a tailspin. Edward had been beside himself as his parents helped him search for the right lawyer. He was wracked with uncertainty about what he was doing, whether it was right and if he could possibly win. It didn't help that Kebi had Benjamin that week. What Edward wanted more than anything was his son in his arms.

Bella steeled herself and looked back at Marcus with a steady gaze. He'd asked to see her, wanting to meet with anyone who might be pertinent to their case. So there she was, gathered around a table with Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Marcus Scarpinato, the finest family lawyer Seattle had to offer.

He blew out a breath through his nose. The only movement he made was his eyes flicking from Bella over to Edward. "This is a serious relationship then?"

Edward bristled, his grip tightening around her fingers. "What business is that of-"

"It is exactly my business." He steepled his hands on the table in front of him. "Mr. Cullen, let us be clear about what we're up against here. Family law isn't like other types of law. Unlike a jury, a judge is not asked to weigh evidence. They are asked for their opinion based on two versions of the same truth. Their opinion is what's going to either ensure you're going to keep your son or have him move across the country from you. People get very passionate about their children, Mr. Cullen. I don't know how you feel about the situation, but I'm operating on the assumption that your son's mother will do or say anything to skew the judge's perception her way."

Bella was grudgingly impressed at the way his voice remained completely monotone. He was stating facts, not trying to upset his client. "It's serious," she answered for both of them.

Marcus nodded, his eyes not leaving Edward. "May I presume I can speak freely in front of Miss Swan then?"

Edward jerked his head once in a nod, and Marcus continued right away. "My advice to you is to let me file an injunction on your behalf. This is an official order, stipulating that Miss Touma cannot leave the state before a custody arrangement can be reached."

"Is that necessary? She's not planning on moving until the end of March."

"It's insurance. Currently you have no custody arrangement for her to break. People do play dirty when it comes to their children. When she learns of your intention to seek custody of your son, as the child's mother she can legally take him anywhere. If she can move him to New York and file for custody there, you lose the home team advantage. You would then be the one requesting a New York judge let you uproot your son once again."

Bella shifted in her seat, moving closer to Edward. She wished more than anything she could shield him from this. She was scared and frustrated at just how uncertain everything Edward's other side, Esme reached out, her hand on Edward's arm, and he took another deep breath. "Okay. So we file an injunction, and then what?"

"A custody hearing will be scheduled. It may take as little as a few days or as long as a few weeks. Again here you will need to be prepared for retaliation from Miss Touma. She might refuse to let you see Benjamin."

"Surely she couldn't do that legally," Carlisle protested.

"There's no existing contract for her to break," Marcus replied. "If she chooses to do this, my advice to you is to respond very carefully. If she tries to keep your son from you it will more than likely reflect poorly on her. However, if you were to get caught up in some kind of screaming match or anything like that, it might be a point in her favor. I advise you to keep a cool, level head at all times. Take the higher road even if it costs you some time with your son. It could cost you a lot more in the long run. Do you understand, Mr. Cullen?"

Even from where she sat, Bella could tell Edward's jaw was clenched. He gave another stiff nod. "I understand."

Marcus's eyes swept the room, looking at the others. "That goes for all of you. If you are going to be presented as people in Benjamin's life, the closer you seem to paragons of virtue and stability the better."

He waited for all of them to acknowledge him before he continued. "Here are the pluses and minuses as I see them. Mr. Cullen, you have never been out of your son's life nor shirked your duties as a father. You've maintained a steady job save for a move necessitated by Kebi moving your son once before and fairly recently as well. You and your son have a life here - friends and family that make up a stable support system. Is there any reason why you wouldn't be willing to let Benjamin stay in contact with his maternal grandparents?"

Edward looked perplexed at the question. "They don't like me, but I can hardly blame them for that. If they wanted to see him, I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"In front of a judge, you would stipulate that you will be proactive in trying to keep his grandparents in his life," he instructed.

"Of course," Edward agreed, his tone earnest. Bella knew what killed him the most was he couldn't keep his son from hurting. One way or another, he was going to lose something, someone.

Marcus nodded and continued. "Now, on the other hand, the fact that you were estranged from your parents up until recently may reflect poorly. They may spin this many ways from claiming your moods are volatile to claiming your reconciliation is only temporary."

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a displeased glance, but they didn't interrupt.

Marcus's eyes landed on Bella, and she felt her blood run cold. "Miss Swan..." He said slowly, his look and tone appraising.

Bella tried to sit up straighter.

"Are you close to considering marriage?"

Both Edward and Bella jolted at that. Bella's eyes went wide, her voice caught in her throat.

"What...Why..." Edward sputtered. He swallowed hard and tried again. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It is something to consider," Marcus said plainly. "Again, this is all about how the judge decides to perceive the environment you're offering versus the environment Miss Touma is offering. A girlfriend, particularly one so young can be seen as a dalliance and a bad influence on your son. It's an old fashioned notion, but it carries weight when judges have to make this kind of a decision."

"Kebi is pregnant outside of wedlock," Edward pointed out through clenched teeth.

"But by the time we go before any judge, she will be married to Mr. Abdel Razik. What they present is a family unit with two parents and a sibling. It will be a mark in their favor, I assure you."

And Bella's presence wouldn't, she realized. She was a mark in the negative column.

Her stomach dropped down to her shoes.

She had to clear her throat several times before she could speak. "If..." She took a deep breath, squeezing Edward's hand hard, hoping he would understand why she was asking this. She couldn't look at him as she spoke. "If we... weren't together for the time being, would that be better."

"Bella!" Edward protested.

She squeezed his hand again but continued to look at Marcus.

The lawyer looked contemplative. He stroked his chin, considering before he looked at her. "At this point, I would have to say it would only look worse. It might give the impression that Mr. Cullen is bringing people into Benjamin's life who will only walk right back out again."

He raised a hand, stilling another one of Edward's protests. "Again, these are just the facts as the judge may see them. Miss Touma does offer a more traditional family unit. Her husband's job might be seen either way. This move is necessitated because the branch of his company here in Washington is closing, is that correct?"

Edward nodded.

"So on the one hand, we might be able to make the case his job isn't stable. On the other, he makes quite a bit more money than you do." He consulted his notes. "I believe you said Miss Touma has worked from home since she graduated from trade school?"

"Yes."

"And she will likely become a full time, stay at home mother in New York."

"Amun doesn't want her to work after their baby is born, no."

"This will very likely be seen as a positive. And then, of course, the issue of when and how the child was conceived will come up. As you might imagine, that fact won't do you any favors though just how much weight it will carry will depend on the judge we get."

He spread his hands wide on the table. "Mr. Cullen, I am well aware the last thing you want to do is drag your son's mother through the mud. That being said, is there anything else, anything that speaks to her character that might be worrisome?"

"She's a good mother," Edward said tightly.

"I'm aware of that, but in this instance, we need you to look just that much better if you want to keep your son."

It was Carlisle who spoke after a tense handful of seconds. "Edward... You told us before about how passive she is."

"Dad," Edward hissed.

Marcus cocked his head. "Passive?" he inquired.

Edward frowned, but Carlisle pressed forward. "Kebi is... She's a very sweet girl, but she tends to be more comfortable with a dominant presence in her life." He looked toward his son. "Isn't that what you told us, Edward? That was why you stayed close rather than go across the country to finish school, because you knew her parents would have too much control over her and Benjamin if you didn't?"

"That's... She was sixteen! Of course her parents are going to influence her decisions. They were just trying to protect her."

"Amun too is trying to protect her. If he can convince her to see his version of events - that you took advantage of her youth and naivete both when you met and when you didn't get a formal custody arrangement - she might convince the judge to believe his story."

"Your father's right, Mr. Cullen. And it's a valid concern. Away from your influence, Benjamin could become more subservient, less independent."

He sat back. "Those are the basic points as they stand now. Do you have any questions?"

Edward was quiet for a moment. He stared down at the tabletop, his nose flaring as he tried to keep calm. His grip on her hand had slackened, so Bella let go, choosing to rub his back instead.

Finally, he looked up at Marcus. "Will the judge want to speak to Benjamin? I've heard that happens sometimes. They ask the child what they want."

"No. You don't have to worry about that. Asking a child so young to choose between two parents he loves would be cruel and traumatizing. The whole idea here is to do what's best for the child."

Edward blew out a sigh of relief, scrubbing a hand over his eyes. "Good."

They went over what a hearing might sound like and what would be expected of Edward and Kebi. Edward and his parents asked questions. Marcus answered.

Finally, Marcus was gone. Carlisle and Esme lingered a little longer, hugging their son and doing their best to assure him everything would work out.

When they left, Edward stayed standing at the doorway, swaying on his feet. He looked haggard, as if this fight had already aged him.

Wishing she didn't feel so out of her depth in this whole situation, Bella walked carefully forward. He didn't acknowledge her presence at first, but when she took his hand, he let her lead him back to the couch. When she pulled him down to sit, he automatically wrapped his arms around her.

"I hate this," he whispered in a voice that made Bella's heart crack along the edges. "I hate this so much."

"I know." She kissed his forehead, wishing she could do more than hold him.

His breath hitched but then smoothed out. After a few minutes of quiet comfort, he lifted his head, huffing as he did. "If this had to happen, I guess it's a good thing it happened before I took my parents up on their offer to go to school instead of working. Think of what that would have looked like. I would have been unemployed, living off my elderly parents."

Not quite knowing what to say to that, Bella just hugged him tighter.

He sighed. "I don't blame you for wanting out of this mess."

Bella stiffened and shifted so she could face him. She took his face in her hands, tilting up until he looked at her. "You do understand why I asked that, right?" She really hoped it hadn't been a mistake. Edward didn't need one more insecurity. "It's the last thing I want to do, but I'd do anything to help you."

He pressed his hands over hers on his face a moment before he wrapped his fingers around hers, bringing their hands down between them. "I would understand, you know, if you didn't want to deal with this. It's so much, Bella, and it's not your fight. Are you sure you don't want to run?"

"Oh, I do want to run." She brought his hands around her waist, pressing them there before she let go and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want to take you and Benji and run away so you'll never have to think about not being with him." She kissed his chin tenderly. "This is my fight, because this is your fight. Love... life isn't supposed to be easy."

He pulled her closer, tilting his head against hers and kissing her reverently. "I have no idea what I did to deserve you."

"Something very bad," she teased.

She let him pull her onto his lap and for a few minutes, they both lost themselves to the reassurance of touch. She kissed him, hoping he understood how serious she was about him and Benjamin. From his kisses, his caress, she tried to draw comfort enough to quiet the desperation she felt. She wanted to be back where they were a few days ago, their situation complex but stable.

After some time, Bella pulled back. She looked on him, her heart beginning to tap out an erratic beat as her mind worked overtime. Her mouth was dry, her throat tight, but somehow she managed to say what she needed to say. "Edward... if you..." She swallowed hard. "If what Marcus suggested about us..." She huffed, irritated with her own nerves, and persevered. "If you wanted to do that, I would."

Surprise was quickly overtaken by a tender expression in his eyes. He took her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with such care she felt cherished. "I promised I'd be good to you, baby girl," he murmured. "I haven't forgotten that promise."

He shifted again, laying back on the couch with her cradled to his chest. His fingers stroked through her hair as he spoke again. "If you want to know the truth... yes, I think about it. I can't imagine my life without you, so of course I think about it." He traced his finger around the shell of her ear and down the line of her face to her chin. "But Bella, if I marry you, _when _I marry you, I want it to be because we're ready to make that commitment to each other. I would want our marriage to start with a good foundation, when we're in a good place. This is not a good place."

She nestled against him, laying her head on his shoulder, tucked up underneath his chin as she tried to hide her ridiculous, pleased smile. Her heart threatened to pound out of her chest for wholly different reasons now. "I think about it too," she admitted in a whisper.

It was far too soon and there was too much else going on in their lives for her to want to get married tomorrow, but there was a definite someday about how she felt for him. Like the idea of permanence with him wasn't as frightening as she would have imagined.

But the giddy emotion he'd elicited faded just as quickly when her thoughts caught up with her.

Edward worried endlessly that his life was too complicated, and he was putting too much on her plate at too young an age. On the flip side, Bella also worried her age was an issue. She didn't worry about resenting him for the complications he brought to her life. It wasn't his fault all this was happening. It wasn't something he chose to inflict on her, so how could she be angry? She was old enough to understand no one came without baggage, no one's life was simple, and it was just silly to be angry with Edward for things that happened before she even knew him.

Still, she was well aware she was in over her head. She wanted to be the steadfast partner there to support him. She wanted to be what Amun was for Kebi. Regardless of how she felt about that relationship, Kebi had found a partner in life. Their lives were bound, and they supported each other.

Bella kept on thinking about her place in Marcus's points against Edward in his quest to keep his son.

"You know I would do anything you needed, right?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him.

He brushed his thumb over her lips. "Just don't let go."

* * *

**A/N: Benji will be back next chapter, kids. **

**Thanks to songster51 and jessypt and barburella, and thanks to all of you for everything!**

**How we doing?**


	21. No Good, Very Bad Week

**A/N: *hugs to everyone***

* * *

Benjamin was not a happy camper.

Bella was hanging out with him in his room while his parents had an increasingly loud conversation elsewhere in the apartment. Benjamin was currently smashing two of his action figures together violently. His brows were knitted, his normally happy smile turned into a dark scowl. She had never wanted to hug someone more, but she wasn't his favorite person at the time being either.

"Benji," she tried, but he leveled her with a glare that silenced her.

"My name is Benjamin," he said icily. "Only my mommy and daddy can call me Benji. You are not my mommy." With that, he deliberately turned around so he was sitting cross-legged with his back to her.

Sighing, Bella laid back on his bed, feeling helpless. She couldn't comfort Benjamin, and she couldn't stand beside Edward. She was getting so sick of feeling out of her depth.

The arguing voices got closer, and the door to the room came crashing open. Bella sat up quickly, hearing Edward pleading. "Kebi, please don't do this."

"Benjamin. Come on. We're leaving."

Benjamin stood, his expression pensive, and he backed away from his mother rather than moving forward. "It's Daddy's turn. We're going to the zoo. He told me."

"You're coming home with me where you belong," Kebi said, taking a step toward him.

Benjamin twisted away from her, his expression furious. "No. No, I won't."

"Kebi-" Edward tried, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to speak to you." She shrugged him off. "Benjamin. Come with me right now."

Bella moved quickly to stand beside Edward just outside the door. She put her hand to his back, unsure of how to help or what to say. Her heart and stomach were in knots.

Benjamin dodged his mother's hands and darted for the door, yelling "no" the whole way. His face was twisted and furious. Edward tried to catch him, but the little boy actually shoved his father away. "No! I don't like you. I don't like you right now." He gasped, tears beginning to steam down his face as he turned his glare on his mother. "And I don't like you. You are being mean. You are being mean to each other and yelling. And I don't want to go. It's Daddy's turn, and I'm not going, and you can't make me."

With that, he ran down the hallway to Edward's room - the only room with a lock - and slammed the door behind him. His heartbreaking sobs were instantly audible.

Edward splayed his hand over the door and rested his forehead there for a few seconds before he turned to Kebi. His voice was soft, calm but drained and sad. "Please. Don't make this ugly. It's not going to be easy, but it doesn't have to be ugly."

She huffed, wrapping her arms around her midsection. It was clear from the look on her face she hated her son's tears as much as Edward did. "You think what you did is not ugly?" she challenged, her voice wavering. "You brought strangers into our business, Edward. My parents, Amun, they all wanted me to go to a judge, but I never did. For years I never did. I told them you were a good father, that you would never intentionally try to hurt me or him."

"I'm not trying to hurt either of you. What choice did you leave me?" He raked his hand through his hair restlessly, and it was all Bella could do to keep herself out of the middle of it, knowing she could only make things worse.

"You couldn't talk to me? I had some bored looking jerk handing me papers to sign as if I were some criminal who would steal your son?"

Edward winced. "What would you have said, Kebs? What would you have done if I'd told you I wasn't moving, I _can't _move across the country. Would you even consider leaving Benjamin here with me?"

She shrunk backward at the very idea and swallowed hard. "If you won't come, a child should be with his mother."

"I'm a good father. You know it. You've said it. If you won't stay, there's no reason he wouldn't be better off with me, with his friends, with-"

"I can't stay," she snapped. "What would you have us do? Amun's job won't exist here, and then what? I should support all four of us on my tiny salary?"

"And yet you expect me to move across the country with nothing? No job, no place to live, no support?"

"I'm not asking you to do that."

"Or lose my son?" Edward blew out a sharp breath, rubbing his eyes. "You see? This is impossible. I can't ask you to leave him here with me any more than you can ask me to let him go without a fight. What else is there to do but let a stranger make that choice for us?"

He stepped toward her, tentatively reaching out. Again she shrugged away from his touch, and he sighed, dropping his hand to his side. "This is going to be horrible for him. You have no idea how much I hate that, but I don't know what else to do. What we can do is be civil with each other and not disrupt his routine until we absolutely have to. Please leave him here."

"And how do I know you won't keep him?" she challenged, but her voice wasn't as angry as it could have been.

"I have never lied to you. I've been good to you, Kebs."

"Don't call me that," she hissed, reminding Bella of her son. "I'll leave him. For now. But you made this ugly, Edward. You fired the first shot."

She stormed away then, brushing by Bella without so much as a glance in her direction.

Almost as soon as the door had closed behind her, Edward slumped, the energy and the fight going out of him. He leaned heavily against the wall, his hands over his eyes. He slid down to the floor, and Bella was over to him, sliding right down beside him.

"Have I mentioned," he muttered bitterly, "that I hate this?" He sighed, tilting his head against her shoulder. "She's right. I fired first."

"You didn't have a choice." Bella twined their fingers together, squeezing his hand tightly. "These things get messy. Firing the first shot was just protecting your rights."

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing," he whispered.

She pressed a long kiss to his hairline. "You're doing the right thing."

In truth, she didn't think there was a right thing. She couldn't imagine being in Kebi's situation any more than she wanted to be in Edward's. But she was his girlfriend, and now wasn't the time for pragmatism. He needed to hear he wasn't a monster.

Edward took another few moments for himself before he got to his feet. He knocked on the door to his room. "Benji?" he called, his voice gentle. "Open the door."

"I don't want to leave!"

"You're not leaving. Mommy went home for now."

After a few tense seconds - they could hear Benjamin sniffling - the lock turned and the door opened a crack. The little boy peered up at his father with red rimmed eyes. "I don't like you right now."

Bella's heart broke, but Edward nodded. "That's okay. That's understandable. Do you want to come out and talk about it?"

Benjamin shook his head, his eyes brimming with tears again.

"How about a hug?" Edward's voice wavered ever so slightly, and Bella thought he could use a hug from his son maybe more than his son could use a hug from him.

Benjamin opened the door all the way and flew into his father's arms. He clung tightly, burying his face at Edward's neck as he whimpered a little. Edward closed his eyes, sitting back on the ground with Benjamin in his lap. For long seconds they just held each other.

"I love you. Mommy loves you. There's nothing in this world that can change that. Okay?"

"Uh huh." Benjamin's vague agreement was muffled against his father's shoulder.

Edward rubbed his back in comforting circles. "You still want to go to the zoo?"

"Okay. But I want it to be just us."

"Ben-"

"It's okay," Bella said quickly. "You need some boy time. I'm cool with it."

Edward shot her a grateful look over Benjamin's shoulder. He tried to stand, but the boy clung stubbornly to him. With a sigh, Edward stood with Benjamin in his arms and stepped over to Bella to kiss her. "Thank you," he whispered near her ear.

"I should see if my roommate is still alive." She kissed Edward's cheek before she put a hand on Benjamin's shoulder. "I'll see you later, Benjamin. Okay?"

Rather than answer, Benjamin turned his head as if he was trying to burrow right into Edward's skin to get away from her.

"Benji. Bella is talking to you."

The little boy only gave a grunt.

"It's okay. Really," Bella said, trying not to be hurt. She had no idea why Benjamin had decided she was public enemy #1, but it was probably only to be expected. Who knew what he had heard his mother and Amun say, or what little-boy-logical conclusion he'd arrived at with whatever he understood about this whole situation. "Call me," she said to Edward.

Benjamin's needs aside, it killed her to leave him.

_**~0~**_

That week was not an easy one.

Benjamin had been an unholy terror both at home and in school. Edward had received not one but two calls from his teacher. In a week. From a boy who had never been in trouble before.

Kebi and Amun tried to spin it back at him. If he wasn't fighting, of course, Benjamin wouldn't be so confused and worked up. It was probably true, but there was the rub. Life wasn't about easy choices. Parenting was so often about the long run, and in the long run, he did believe Benjamin would be better off staying in Seattle.

"In a lot of ways, it would be easier if Kebi wasn't a good mom, if Amun treated him badly. Is that horrible?" he asked Bella one evening.

"I don't think so. I feel the same way. I'm glad he has so many people in his life who love him, but it would make it easier for me to see her as the bad guy if she was... bad."

All week, Bella did her best to be the support Edward needed. Benjamin didn't make it easy. He was mad at the world. He seemed to have glommed on to the fact Bella was the easiest person to control, so he frequently would order her out of the apartment.

That Thursday, with Esme and Carlisle's gentle prodding, Edward put his foot down.

"I want you to apologize to Bella. Right now."

"No. I mean it. I don't like her. She should go away. She is not okay with me anymore. You said we can get ice cream. I want to get ice cream, but I think Bella should go home." He crossed his arms defiantly.

Edward crossed them right back. "I think you just lost your ice cream."

Benjamin's eyes widened but then narrowed just as quickly. "You hate me."

"No. I most certainly don't. I think you're being very mean to someone who has not been at all mean to you. Now Grandma, Grandpa, Bella and I are going to watch TV. You go to my room and think for a while if you want to keep being mean or if you want to apologize and watch with us." When Benjamin only glared, he added. "Now, Benjamin Rafi Cullen."

Scowling, Benjamin turned to run down the hallway.

"_My _room, Benjamin," Edward warned.

"You hate me!" Benjamin insisted again before he slammed the door to Edward's room.

Edward closed his eyes, breathing in and out through his nose. "That sucked," he muttered to no one in particular.

Esme rubbed his back, and Bella squeezed his hand.

"If it wasn't a work night, I'd tell you to take Bella and go out for a stiff drink," Carlisle offered.

Opening his eyes, Edward gave his father a bemused look. "Bella can't go to a bar anyway, Dad, but thanks." He slung an arm around Bella, cuddling her close. He sighed. "Besides, I have to talk to Benji again when he calms down."

Bella said nothing, but hugged him back, needy for his embrace. Sometimes, like just then, she felt so young. Too young.

She didn't quite understand what she thought she was too young for, and why it made her feel so helplessly clingy in this situation where Edward needed so much more support, until she received a thick envelope that Saturday.

When she read the words, she was completely, irrationally upset. It took everything she had not to burst into tears which was both bizarre and outrageously stupid. This was what she'd wanted. It was what she'd worked for.

Bella didn't even try to tell Edward until Sunday afternoon. It was eight blocks from her dorm to the garage, where Edward had asked her to meet him. She walked the whole way, needing to think.

Att the garage, she found Edward out of uniform - it was his day off, after all - talking with Emmett and Jasper. It was immediately clear he'd had a run in with Amun that morning when he and Kebi arrived to pick Benjamin up.

"Ridiculous, man." Jasper shook his head. "Like a mother should get the kid right off the bat, no questions asked."

"It all depends. Like, I wouldn't trust me by myself with a baby," Emmett said.

Jasper snorted. "Are you kidding? You'd set the kid down and forget where you left him."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you're different." He pointed at Edward. "The whole half and half thing worked really well, but you could do it by yourself."

Edward's posture relaxed when he saw Bella then, and he opened his arms while the other two greeted her. She acknowledged the boys, but cuddled up to Edward, tucking her head under his chin.

"Bella?" She could feel the vibration of his voice in his throat. He shifted, holding her a little away from him so he could give her a once over. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Even to her own ears the assurance sounded thin. "I walked here. I'm just a little worn out, that's all."

He looked like he was about to call her on her bullshit when his eyes zeroed in on the envelope in her arms. He took it from her. "What's this?"

She just nodded her head, her throat too tight to speak, as ridiculous as that was.

With a worried look on his face, Edward opened the envelope and took out the paperwork found there. He started reading the top letter, and his eyes almost instantly went wide. He looked up at her. "This is the scholarship you applied for last year?"

Bella nodded slowly.

Edward skimmed some more, and his face lit up in a huge grin. Bella yelped when he suddenly slung an arm around her waist and spun her around. Setting her back down again, he waved the paperwork at Emmett and Jasper. "See this? This right here says I have the smartest girl in the state."

Jasper grabbed the paper from him as Edward was distracted by giving Bella a smooch to the cheek that made her giggle. "What this actually says is you got a full ride and then some."

"Same thing," Edward said. He cupped her face between his hands. "Baby, I'm so proud of you."

"Nice, kid," Emmett agreed. "Really nice."

Bella found herself smiling and blushing at their attention, finally letting happiness creep in around the edges of the odd despair that had fallen over her when she saw the notification letter. It was a good thing. No, hell. It was a _great _thing. She would graduate without debt, and she could take much fewer hours at the diner with what she'd been awarded.

She wrapped her arm around Edward, feeling as though she would disappear into his skin if she could. Though she was happy and proud of herself, she was also a little dismayed. She knew it was the root of her clinginess, the desperation that lingered just under the surface throughout this whole ordeal with Benjamin.

The fact of the matter was, this letter meant she was stuck here. It wouldn't be a very wise decision to leave when her schooling was paid for. She couldn't give up her dreams to follow Edward.

Because there was something no one was saying, but Bella knew anyway. If Edward lost, if Kebi retained the right to move her son across the country, he would go. His parents would help. It wouldn't be the best thing for any of them, but they would do it.

And Bella wouldn't be able to follow even if she wanted to.

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to Songster for her help this chapter and next chapter. Next chapter is the hearing. Eeep. **

**How we doin' out there, kids?**


	22. Verdict

**A/N: Eeeeps. Welp. Here we go, kids. *holds hands***

* * *

Charlie came down for a visit the week before the hearing. He took Bella to a fancy dinner to congratulate her about the scholarship. Bella knew he was curious when she declined his offer to let Edward come. It didn't take long before Charlie asked what was going on.

Bella summarized the whole situation as best she could.

"How are you doing in all this, Bells?" her father asked.

"Me? Oh. I'm fine." She shrugged, playing with the cloth napkin on her lap. "It's hard, you know? Benji is so mad at me lately, but I get it. I can't blame him for being angry. One way or another, it's his world that's being ripped apart. He's pissed as hell at both his parents, but he's clingy with them. Of course; why wouldn't he be? But Amun and I and anyone else who tries to talk to him are fair game. He's been in more trouble at school and at home this last couple of weeks than he ever has been before."

Charlie hummed in response, looking thoughtful. "Can't imagine it's going to be easy for him, even after the decision's been made."

"No," Bella said with a sigh. It was a fact which caused Edward no small amount of pain. What parent didn't ache when their child was hurting?

"So where does that leave you?"

Bella furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Her father shifted, looking uncomfortable but determined. "Say Edward wins. That's what you want, right?"

"Of course."

"Are you really prepared for that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your boyfriend would be a full time father. No weeks off. No weekends. That's what you're asking for."

"Benjamin is a great kid."

"That's really not the point." Her father's expression was stern.

"Then what_ is_ the point?" Bella tried to keep her voice steady, but her tone came out clipped. With all the uncertainties in her life, she resented Charlie adding another to the list.

"Okay. I see that look on your face. You know what you're doing. You don't, but that's a lesson we all gotta learn on our own good time." He offered her a smile. "Just promise me you're going to look out for you. Edward's first priority is going to be his little boy, so you do what's best for you. It's your life, Bella."

"I know, Dad."

_**~0~**_

Marcus told them, "Judge Margaret Campbell is one of the better judges we could have gotten, all things considered." His hands were steepled, his expression calculating.

"What do you mean?" Edward prodded, forever needing more reassurance than his straight-faced, no-nonsense, non-sugarcoating lawyer could give him.

"No person is without their bias. What's best for a child is a question for which everyone is certain their answer is the right one. Judges are no different.

"If a judge believed, truly in the depth of their being believed, a child is in better hands with their mother to nurture them, then most any argument, no matter how much of a stretch, would be all they needed to justify giving primary custody to the mother."

"But Judge Campbell isn't like that?" Bella asked anxiously. She tried to keep herself quiet at meetings like these, offering her silent support at Edward's side. The closer they got to judgement day, the more difficult it was not to live in fear of the worst-case scenario.

"No. Judge Campbell's rulings don't tend to favor the mother more than the father. She's fairly pragmatic. More so than most judges, I would say.

"She does have one blatant bias, and if you rub her the wrong way, it will not help your case at all. She has no patience for exaggeration." He looked up, eyeing Edward carefully. "From what you've told me of Mr. Abdel Razik, if he has his moment as a witness, this may work out as a point in our favor."

Bella had to try to keep a smirk off her face. If Amun was anything, it was prone to exaggeration.

"But still, he is not the child's parent, so we cannot afford to rely on him to make a mistake. Let's go over the case again."

_**~0~**_

The night before the hearing fell on Edward's time, but Kebi came over, alone, to plead with him to let her take Benji for the night.

"I am not even remotely comfortable with that."

Kebi's eyes flitted to Bella and then back to Edward. It must have been uncomfortable arguing in front of her, but Bella wasn't about to leave Edward's side. She felt defensive, and this was the least she could do.

"Are you so uncomfortable leaving our son with me now?"

"Come on, Kebi. Don't make this about something it's not. You know I think you're a great mother."

"Then why, Edward? Why do you want your Bella to be his mother over me?"

Bella started. She opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out. The accusation hit a little too close to home. She'd be lying if she'd said the thought hadn't crossed her mind more than once since her conversation with her father, and really, it scared her.

Edward just sighed. "Bella is never going to be his mother anymore than Amun will be his father."

"Then why won't you let me take him tonight?" Her tone was plaintive, her expression vulnerable and pleading.

Edward's look softened. "For the same reasons you want him, I'm sure." His tone was quiet, and he hesitated before he went on. "And honestly, Kebi, I am so beyond defensive at this point, it's crazy. You're asking me for this, and all I can think is how will it look in court? If I let you take him, will you turn around tomorrow and spin a story about how I couldn't wait to have him out of the house so I could have more alone time with my girlfriend?"

Kebi's eyes widened. "You think I would do that?"

"I don't know, Kebi. At this point, I really don't know. Your husband would say it in a heartbeat. More than that, he would believe it. Do you understand how much that scares me? If..." He swallowed hard. "If I couldn't see my son, if Amun's voice was all he heard, what would Benjamin come to think of me?"

"Amun has never said a word to Benji about you," Kebi argued.

"But his opinion has slipped at least once in front of him."

Bella did retreat then. It seemed like the thing to do. Obviously, Kebi wasn't here to attack Edward.

No matter what the verdict the next day, it would be better for everyone if they could find the friendship they'd once enjoyed again.

She was about to bypass Benjamin's door completely when she realized she heard crying coming from inside. She hesitated. Though Edward had managed to get him to realize there was no excuse for being mean ever, he was still cool toward Bella. But obviously, he needed comfort. Worse came to worse, both his parents were in the living room.

Knocking first, she gently pushed the door open when Benjamin didn't answer right away. Instantly, her heart twisted. The little boy was a picture of misery. He was curled up on top of the bedspread with the other half wrapped around him. Even under the covers it was clear to Bella that his knees were tucked up under his chin, and he was crying softly.

"Hey." She sat on the bed, tentatively touching her fingers to his hair. When he didn't tell her to get away, she ran her fingers through the curls.

To her surprise, he rolled over and scrambled onto his hands and knees. He threw his arms around her waist, ducking his head against her chest.

"Something bad is gonna happen tomorrow, isn't it?" he asked, his voice muffled.

Carefully, Bella cupped her hand under his chin, tilting his tear-streaked face up to look at her. "What makes you say that?"

To the best of her knowledge, everyone was keeping the details about the custody battle away from Benjamin. He was well aware the adults in his life were fighting, and that something was going to change, but beyond that, he was in the dark about the particulars.

"Just tell me," he begged.

"Nothing worse than a school day," she tried, but he wasn't having it. She sighed. "Do you remember what your dad told you about life?"

Sniffling, Benjamin nodded. "He said sometimes things happen you don't want to happen. He said sometimes you have to roll with..." He took a gasping breath, trying to calm down. "Roll with the punches, and remember how many people love you."

Bella nodded. "Tomorrow, your mommy and daddy have to make a really, really, really hard choice. And yes, it has something to do with you. I'm really sorry, but that's all I can tell you. Right now. I know that's frustrating."

Benjamin made the most exasperated sighing sound in the history of little boys everywhere. "You know, kids can know things too," he pouted. "I'm gonna be eight!"

"I know." Bella had to laugh, and she tickled Benjamin until he giggled. "You know the most important thing is your Dad and Mom love you a lot. No matter what, that will never change. Not as long as you live."

"Yeah. I know." Benjamin looked at her, his expression pensive. "Do you love me?"

Bella's breath caught. "Yeah, kid. I really do."

"Even though I was not nice?"

"We all have our days. You said you were sorry, so you and I are okay."

He offered her an approximation of his usual winning smile. "That's good," he said, and then he hugged her again.

A minute later, Edward came in with Kebi behind him.

"Mommy." Benjamin looked apprehensive as his eyes darted between his parents. "What are you doing here? It's not your turn."

"I was close, and I wanted to give you a kiss goodnight. Is that okay?" She bent down a bit to give Benjamin a long, tight hug. Bella could see her eyes tearing up, and her heart went out to the woman. As much as she wanted Edward to win the next day, she was hardly oblivious to the fact the whole situation must have been just as terrifying for Kebi as it was for him.

After Kebi left, the three of them watched a movie together. Edward let Benjamin stay up longer than usual. Usually, when they all watched television, Benjamin drew or played at the coffee table. Today he sat wedged between Edward and Bella. He was clingy, keeping his arms around his father at all times. Edward was more than okay with it.

Finally, Benjamin's eyes drooped, and Edward shooed him off to bed.

When they were alone, Edward went to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close, and Bella pressed little kisses to the underside of his chin. "Please stay." His voice was heartbreakingly small.

"Of course."

He took her hand, leading her back to his room. Behind closed doors he said nothing as he eased off her sweater and shirt. He unhooked her bra and kissed her lips, her neck, her collarbone.

Bella wasn't entirely surprised when, rather than go further, he pulled one of his old t-shirts over her head. His eyes lingered over her face as he hooked his fingers through the loops of her jeans, tugging her tight against him. He kissed her again, slow, his tongue running languidly along hers. His fingers titillated the skin around her bellybutton, making her giggle. The sound brought a smile to his lips.

In between kisses, she managed to get strip him down to his boxers, and he managed to get her jeans off. She lifted the blankets, letting him crawl into bed before she followed him. Bella stroked his hair while he took deep breaths. His lips brushed against her throat, but for a long, long time, he didn't speak at all. Part of Bella was glad, because she had no idea what to say.

Mostly, she held him. Every once in a while they would kiss. His kisses were needy and desperate, but he never went further than that. Always his thoughts would get the better of him, and he would put his head back down against her shoulder while his breath shook. It was already getting toward the small hours of the morning when he lifted his head. "I'm not blind to the fact this has to suck for you," he blurted. "I don't want you to think I don't think about it."

"Shhh. Edward." She stroked the back of his neck and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I wish... I know I haven't been paying attention to you. I know I pushed you away more than once when Amun and Kebi were around. You don't deserve that."

"Edward." Bella caught his face in her hands. He looked up reluctantly, his eyes heavy with guilt. "Please don't worry about me. You're doing the best you can. I know that."

He sighed, his breath hot against her face, and he kissed her again. "I love you."

She wanted to tell him everything was going to be fine, but in truth, she had no idea. She held him and cuddled him and kissed him instead, offering up prayers to gods she didn't really believe in, hoping for the best.

_**~0~**_

The hearing was nerve-wracking.

It was hard to tell who was winning. Bella thought both sides made a good case. Blows were dealt by both sides. Bella blushed and stammered as she tried to explain the incident when she was sick and half naked in front of Benjamin. Edward looked beyond furious that it had been brought up at all. But Marcus proved adept at pushing Amun's buttons, leading him so he looked like a hothead.

Of course, they offered up more than their fair share of good points.

With Edward, Benjamin wouldn't have to move away from four grandparents, Edward's friends, all of whom adored him, his school, and his own friends. But Kebi offered an intact family unit, a younger sibling, and a father figure who made more than enough to support the whole family.

As nervous as she was, Bella's heart swelled when she saw the turn out for Edward and Benjamin.

Everyone came. Everyone. The garage was either shut down for the day or else Mr. Hale was managing on his own because Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were all there along with Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and - a surprise guest - Charlie.

"I support you, you support him. It's not a difficult equation," was all Charlie said.

Bella had never loved her father more.

Kebi had her parents, but seeing as they would be remaining in Washington while she moved to New York, Bella wondered how effective their support was.

Finally, everyone who had been called as a witness had been heard, and every available argument made.

Judge Campbell sighed heavily.

"Cases like these are unbelievably hard to deliberate on. This young man is very lucky in a way. Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Abdel Razik, it is very clear to me that you both love your son, and are looking toward his best interests. I very firmly believe that any ruling I make today, would have an equally good chance of working out successfully.

"But of course, the burden of choice falls on me. I don't like to think of what Benjamin stands to lose here. It sounds as though the system you had before was working wonderfully, and Benjamin had a positive, loving, consistent environment."

She took a deep breath before she looked out at them. "Mrs. Abdel Razik, Mr. Cullen, it is the decision of the court that it is in Benjamin's best interests to remain here in Seattle."

Bella gasped, only then realizing she'd been holding her breath. Her heart was hammering so fast, and she was gripping Charlie's hand as though her life depended on it. From where she was sitting she could see Edward's whole body sag in relief. She heard Esme murmur, "Thank God," and Emmett whispered a fervent, "Yes!"

Kebi was not so pleased. She gave a cry, instantly slumping forward. "Your honor-" she began, but her lawyer touched her arm and the judge cut her off with a stern expression.

"That is the ruling of the court at this time." Her voice was gentle but firm. "You will have visitation rights. You and Mr. Cullen will arrange for Benjamin to visit you during his school's breaks and over the summer break.

"Mrs. Abdel Razik, it is my opinion that what would most benefit your son is for you and Mr. Cullen to share joint custody of him. I realize your family is currently best supported by this move to New York. If that changes, however, you have my promise that this court will reevaluate this arrangement. I encourage you to work toward this option for the sake of your son."

They went over a few more things. They were to keep to the arrangement they always had - one week on, one week off - while Kebi and Amun still lived in Washington. Edward declined child support. Judge Campbell recommended to Edward that he get a therapist for Benjamin. She knew he'd been having problems and expected these would continue after his mother's move. Then she wished them both the best of luck.

Kebi was obviously shaken, sobbing by the time she turned away. Amun was there to meet her, and he pulled her into his arms as soon as he could.

It was strange to see them like that, Bella reflected. Amun had only ever been gruff and overbearing in her presence, but here was a whole other side. He was visibly heartbroken for the woman he held in his arms. He kissed her forehead tenderly and murmured against her ear as he rocked her. This was a husband truly hurting for his wife.

After he shook hands with Marcus, Edward paused, as if he wanted to say something to Kebi, but instead, he stepped carefully around them. Bella was already to him, and she hugged him tightly. It was her intention to let go quickly, but he held on, squeezing her so that she could hardly breathe. Bella didn't care. She could feel how he was shaking.

He did let go after a few moments, letting his parents pull him to them, and grasping the hands of his friends who offered him discreet but happy grins.

Finally, he turned to face Kebi.

Amun glared at him over her head. "Are you happy now? Does this make you happy?"

"No," Edward said quietly and sincerely. "It makes me anything but happy. This was not what I wanted by a long shot. Not for me and certainly not for Benjamin."

Kebi lifted her head, looking at Edward with a sorrowful but venomous expression. "I think I may hate you for this." Her voice was barely there.

Edward took a deep breath before he answered. "I understand that," was all he replied. "I'll see you when Benjamin gets out of school." They had agreed beforehand that they would talk to Benjamin alone, telling him what was going on no matter what the judge decided.

He retreated then, and Bella took his hand, silently falling into step beside him. He walked slow enough that his parents could follow, but Bella could tell it was all he could do not to run. No doubt he hated the claustrophobic atmosphere of this courtroom more than she did.

Outside, everyone crowded around him. His friends wanted to be ecstatic for him. His parents just wanted to comfort him.

Bella had the strangest feeling what he needed most was the space and privacy to break down. She could see it in the tightness in the skin around the edges of his eyes. His palms were clammy, and his hand shook in hers.

It had to be overwhelming - the hope, the fear, the relief, all of it knowing full well it didn't make his or Benjamin's paths easier.

"We should go out. Celebrate," Emmett. He clapped Edward on the back. "How 'bout it, ace?"

"Actually, guys. Maybe you can go ahead," Bella suggested lightly.

"What? Why?" Alice asked. She was grinning so wide, it looked like her smile might split her face.

Bella caught her father looking at her, and gave him a pleading glance.

Charlie nodded almost imperceptibly and cleared his throat. "Come on, everyone. We should celebrate." He began herding the small group forward. Most of them looked perplexed, but nobody argued with Chief Swan. He glanced over his shoulder. "Edward will catch up with us."

Knowing they had an out now, Bella tightened her grip on Edward's hand and tugged him toward his car. She reached into the pocket, fishing out the keys.

Luckily, the drive to his apartment was short. They barely got in the door before Edward fell to pieces. He wrapped his arms around her, and Bella's knees almost buckled. Somehow, though, she took the brunt of his weight as he shook, his breath coming in wheezes. She didn't think he was crying, but his eyes were screwed tightly shut.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay," she said over and over as she led him over to the couch.

How good it was to say those words and mean them.

"I'm right here. It's okay. It's going to be okay."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to jessypt, barburella, and songster for their help this chappy.**

**SO. Are we breathing?**


	23. Now What?

**A/N: Thank you so much for pushing this story of mine over 5k reviews. That's only the second time that's happened to me. Such love.**

**Beezing said "Poor Edward needs a blow job"**

**Welp...**

* * *

Edward came home without Benji.

"He asked to stay with his mother tonight. She's keeping him home from school tomorrow. Just tomorrow. We agreed that he needs to have a normal schedule like usual."

His tone was so flat and tired, it made Bella's stomach twist. He wasn't looking at her, but staring at his shoes. He hadn't even moved past the entryway.

She walked over to him with measured steps. She wasn't sure what to do to help him, whether she should ask what happened or if that would just make things worse. All she knew for sure was that she would give anything to make this better for him.

When she took his hand, he looked down at their entwined fingers almost as if he didn't understand what he was seeing. He looked up, his expression shattered. "He doesn't understand, Bella. He doesn't know why we're doing this."

There was nothing she could say to that. Instead of speaking, she tugged him gently, pulling him to the couch. Edward followed like an obedient child, sitting when she pushed him down. She straddled his lap, kissing him with the softest of pressure. He breathed in and out, in and out, and tilted his forehead against hers. He looped his arms around her, holding her close.

"I'm sorry you had to miss school today. And work. I wish-"

Bella put a finger to his lips and he hushed.

For seconds she stared at him, taking his face in her hands. He was so tense. She could feel the rigid set of his shoulders as she drew her her fingers down the line of his neck all the way to his arms.

An idea struck her. Again, she had no idea if it was the right thing, but...

It couldn't hurt.

And she wanted to make him feel better. Even if it was only for minutes, she would take it at this point.

Before she could lose her nerve, Bella kissed him sweetly, coaxing him to kiss her back. He did, sighing into her mouth as he relaxed infinitesimally.

Not wanting to get distracted, Bella moved her kisses to pepper his cheek and chin.

Then she slid back off his lap onto her knees on the floor.

"Bella." Edward sounded startled. "What are you-"

She looked up at him from underneath her lashes, holding his gaze as she unzipped his pants.

"Bella." This time, her name tumbled from his lips as more of a groan. "You don't have to... not right now."

"Shh." Her hand trembled, but she was reasonably pleased when her voice didn't shake. "Let me do this."

He lifted his hips, letting her slide his pants down. His breath came in soft sighs as she wrapped one hand around his shaft, skimming the fingertips of her other hand along the girth of his cock down to his balls.

"Baby." His whisper was throaty. "Why are you so good to me?" He traced the shell of her ear, the motion inexplicably tender.

"Because you deserve it." She stroked her thumb over of the head of his cock. "And because I love you."

She ducked her head, swirling her tongue along his tip. She took him in her mouth slowly, working one inch at a time.

"Bella. Baby." His fingers were under her chin, along the line of her cheek, in her hair. "Jesus, that mouth." His fingertip traced along the line where her lips were spread around his cock.

He hissed, a moan rumbling low in his throat. "Fuck. You want to know something?"

She hummed her answer, and the vibration of it made Edward groan. His fingers flexed, tugging at her hair, but he relaxed again quickly. "Oh, that's so good." His hand spread along the back of her head. He didn't push, but the slight weight of his palm made this act so much more intimate for Bella.

"When we-" He gasped. "When we had lunch at the cafe, and I saw you. I thought about this. God, you're so fucking hot. Did I ever tell you that? Stupid fucking uniform. Why is that so hot, hmm? I used to wake up hard, imagining you spread out for me on the table."

A thrill went down Bella's spine, and her nipples got hard so suddenly, the feeling bordered on pain.

"Stop, baby. Stop. Come up here."

His voice was deeper than Bella ever remembered. It was the kind of tone that made her want to obey his every whim. She released him from her mouth, and he didn't hesitate to get his arms around her. He pulled her to her feet, rising with her. His mouth was on hers an instant later, his kiss hard and demanding.

Bella couldn't process what was happening fast enough. His lips were aggressive. His hands were everywhere. She didn't even realize he had her pants and panties down around her ankles until his hands were on her bare ass. Her squeal was drowned against his mouth.

He turned them around and pushed Bella down onto the couch. She didn't know what to think about his aggressive movements. His eyes had her frozen, pinned. They were all fire and want.

Need.

It was incredibly hot.

Hotter than Bella really knew how to deal with. It was all she could do to let whatever was happening happen.

But Edward seemed more than capable of acting enough for the both of them. Maybe it was what he needed. Well, Bella wasn't going to argue with that. Especially not then when he was leaning between her spread leg, his dick in his hand, poised at her entrance.

"You're so fucking beautiful, you know that?"

Bella opened her mouth to answer but gasped instead as he pushed inside her. He nipped at her neck before he straightened up.

"Shit. Oh, fuck." Bella groaned, scrambling for some kind of purchase against the back of the couch. He pulled her to the edge of the couch and had an ankle in each of his hands, spreading her legs wider as he pounded into her. "Jesus Christ." She whimpered, throwing her head back.

This was beyond anything Bella had ever experienced. It was raw, animal passion. It was hard and fast and completely mind altering.

They spoke the ancient language of lovers. Gutteral moans, hoarse cries. Occasionally, their names would tumble from each other's lips, the sound a plea or a moan of ecstasy.

The strength of the orgasm building in Bella was intense. If she could have, Bella might have pulled back, but with Edward firmly at the wheel, Bella was helpless to do anything but come along for the ride.

With a grunt, Edward draped her legs over his shoulders, leaning over her with one hand propped on the back of the couch. He snaked his hand down between her legs, finding her clit above where they were joined.

And then it was over for Bella. Her orgasm hit her with the strength of a MACK truck. Her body seized, a scream ripped from the center of her chest, and her vision went white. Somewhere at the edge of her consciousness, Bella heard the sound of Edward's own pleasure mingling with hers.

When rational thought returned to her, Bella found that Edward had sunk to his knees. Her legs were still over his shoulders, and his head was resting on her upper thigh. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling with the adoration she felt.

After a few peaceful moments, Edward lifted his head. He groaned when he pushed himself to his feet. Bella flexed her legs, straightening up.

Edward sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling. "That was out of line. I'm sorry."

It took a second for that to sink in. "For what? The earth-shattering orgasm?"

His lips quirked but turned up. He looked her over, his smile broadening. "Come here," he murmured, but rather than wait for her to get up, he reached down, scooping her up into his arms.

Edward took her to his bed, helping her out of her shirt and bra before he laid her down.

For hours, Bella let Edward lead her where he wanted to go. It seemed to help where any amount of hugging and talking couldn't. Maybe it was the sense of control she gave over. Where he'd been aggressive before, he was gentle then. He licked and kissed his way down her body, not letting her touch him at all. And when she had recovered from her second incredible orgasm of the evening, they made love slowly, their mouths pressed together and arms wrapped around each other.

They both slept peacefully that night.

_**~0~**_

The next morning, Benjamin asked again to be left with his mother. Edward acquiesced. He would have done anything to make his son feel better.

Sitting at breakfast with him and his parents, Bella broached the subject as carefully as possible. "Aren't you worried she, or Amun for that matter, will just rile Benjamin up about you?"

There was a pale tint to Edward's skin as he ran his hands over his eyes. "Of course I'm worried." He took a shaky breath and shook his head. "I can't... I won't lose the trust we had completely. She's hurting, but she was perfectly reasonable when we talked to Benji. She didn't blame me in front of him." As he spoke, he pushed his iced tea from one hand to the other. "Kebi doesn't want to hurt Benji anymore than I do. I have to trust that."

Esme reached out and rubbed his arm. "You're trying so hard to keep this civil. That's admirable and very hard to do." She pursed her lips. "I have to admit, as a mother, I'm having a difficult time understanding how she could even think of going away."

"I struggle with that too." Edward's confession was quiet, spoken mostly down at the table. "But then it just all gets so twisted in my head. We were fine. Life was difficult, but we were fine until Amun found her. I get so bitter about it sometimes. But that's ridiculous. Life is never going to stay still, and it never gets easy.

"Kebi and I knew we were never going to be a couple. We never even tried. We're too different. But I love her. She's the mother of my son, and I will always love her in a way. So how could I begrudge her a relationship that makes her happy? Amun is good to her. Whether or not I think she shouldn't need someone to make many of her choices for her is beside the point. It makes her happier, more sure of herself. She's always felt uncomfortable and unhappy on her own.

"I don't like Amun. I don't like that he's upset my and my son's lives, but on the other hand, that's just life. I can't begrudge Kebi her happiness, even if it came with added complication for me. I can't blame her for having to make a choice like that. I can't blame her for wanting to do what's best for her whole family. And like I resent Amun throwing a wrench into our otherwise peaceful routine, doesn't she feel the same way?" Edward reached out, taking Bella's hand. "If I hadn't found Bella..." He took his mother's hand. "And if she hadn't brought me back to you, would I have fought them moving?"

He shook his head. "There's no right or wrong here. I can say she shouldn't follow her husband. She can say I have less to worry about, and I should have followed them. It would be easier for me to get another mechanic job than it would be for Amun to give up a solid decade of work for the same company and start all over again.

"Kebi and I couldn't teach our son together what a good, solid relationship looked like." He let go of his mother's hand to take Bella's in both of his. "I'm trying to support her relationship, like I hope she'll support mine. I'm not going to antagonize either of them more than I need to."

Bella couldn't have loved him more than she did in that moment. New as she was to this little family, she was insanely protective over them. If she thought it would help, she would have railed against Kebi and Amun ages ago. Yet here Edward was, trying to keep a level head about a situation that was hurting him and hurting his son.

Pain in life was inevitable. Being nasty about it wouldn't help anything, least of all Benjamin.

"You're a good man, Edward." Carlisle's voice was soft, his eyes shining. "I'm so very proud of you."

Edward's smile told Bella his father's words meant more to him than he could ever say. "Don't be proud of me yet. We have no idea how badly I'm going to screw this up."

"What are you going to screw up?" Bella asked, confused.

"Single fatherhood?" Edward swallowed hard. "People do that... they say they're single parents when they're not with their kid's mother or father. I've never understood that. Yeah, day to day when I had him, it was all me, but Kebi filled in the gaps. We were partners. I wasn't alone."

"You're not alone now," his father reminded him. "I know it's not the same. We're not Benjamin's parents. But you'll have people backing your play."

Again, Edward smiled. "I know, Dad."

_**~0~**_

"I think I am going to move in with my parents," Edward said a few nights later. "They found a great house in the school district. Big. Four bedrooms. There's a master bedroom on the bottom story and another one on the top. Huge backyard for Benji." He twirled a lock of her hair around and around his finger. "Is that... do you think it's a bad idea?"

"I can't think why it would be a bad idea."

Edward rolled over so he was hovering over her, supporting his weight on his arms. "You don't think it's pathetic? Your twenty-eight year old boyfriend lives with his parents?"

Bella rolled her eyes, looping her arms around his neck. "You're ridiculous. Life isn't black and white. The only reason a twenty-eight year old man living with his parents is pathetic is if that twenty-eight year old man is doing it so he doesn't have to get off his ass. Life is complicated. I don't think going at it on your own makes you a better person. In fact, considering your parents need you as much as you need them, I'd say you were being a good son."

He ducked his head, kissing her sweetly. "Still not running, are you?"

"What can I say? I'm a masochist." She ran her hands over his bare chest. "The truth is, I'm only using you for your body."

"Oh, I see." He grinned, shifting so his hips bucked against hers. "Seems like there would be less complicated ways of getting sex."

"Yeah, but you're really good at it."

"I suppose we all have to be good at something."

* * *

**A/N: Just a couple more chapters, I think. We'll see how it goes, but we're winding down for sure.**

**On a personal note, I'm very close to releasing my novella, Duplicity. I've released the cover art on my website. If you're interested, please feel free to follow me at my website or on twitter or on facebook. All the links are on my profile. I'm very excited.**

**Either way. Thank you for your continuous love and support. I'll never be able to express how completely grateful I am.**


	24. I'll Think About It

**A/N: My opinionated lovelies. I love you. MWAH**

* * *

"Hey, Bella."

Bella glanced over her shoulder as she arranged the plates for table 10 on her tray. "What's up, Eric?"

"Think you can catch a movie this week? I can't get anyone to see that indie we were talking about a couple weeks ago. You remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Bella brushed a stray tendril of hair behind her ear, blowing out a huff of breath. "Well, let's see. I have a night class tonight. It's my turn to cook dinner tomorrow, plus I have that project to finish for my midterms. Benji has a thing at school on Thursday, and-"

"Whoa!" Eric whistled. "Honey, was I abducted?"

Bella stared, setting down her tray. "What?"

"Am I experiencing missing time like I've been up in an alien ship? Last time I checked you were twenty and not a middle aged mother of three, right?"

Glaring at her friend, Bella picked up her tray again and hurried off to serve her table before the food got cold.

Eric had hit a sore spot. Three months had passed since the verdict, and life was complicated. Not many days went by that Bella didn't feel overwhelmed and completely out of her depth. She was juggling school, work, and a boyfriend she still couldn't get enough of. But that was one of the problems: Bella rarely got enough of her boyfriend.

Benjamin had a hard time adjusting after his mother left for New York. He was angry. It wasn't that he resented being with his father. He didn't want to leave Edward anymore than he'd wanted Kebi to leave him. He was having trouble accepting such a significant change.

With Edward's attention and the help of a therapist, Benjamin's problems at school subsided first. Then they tackled home.

Benjamin was not unhappy; he was just angry. He was short tempered with his father, his grandparents, and Bella. He snipped at his mother when they were on Skype. But he was trying to understand. He loved his parents, his grandparents, Bella. Often, when he lashed out now, he immediately apologized. Once, after they'd had a particularly bad night and Benjamin had been sent to his room, she found one of his drawings stuffed in her book bag with his clumsy scrawl on it.

_I'm sorry. I love you._

Bella took it out whenever the going got so hard, she wanted to close her eyes and pretend she was a regular twenty-year-old girl.

Edward had been a regular twenty-one-year-old boy.

Benjamin was a regular child.

This was regular life. Regular life wasn't fair; it didn't wait for you to get your allotted good times before it threw the next curveball. Hadn't that been what Edward said? He could spend the rest of his life being angry that fate had conspired the way it had, but that would be pointless.

It was frustrating that she couldn't just pick up and see a movie with Eric without scheduling it a week in advance though. Eric's accusation left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Hey, Bella." Tanya touched her arm and nodded in the direction of the doorway.

Bella grinned when she saw Edward standing there, covered in grease and sexy as hell.

"Unf. You're a lucky gal," Tanya whispered in her ear. "Go on. I can cover your tables for ten."

"Thanks, Tanya." Bella didn't waste an opportunity. She hurried over, taking Edward's outstretched hand. Edward beamed at her, taking a moment to wink at Tanya before they were out the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, breathless after he'd kissed her hello.

Edward looped his arms around her waist and tilted his forehead against hers. "Had to see you." He kissed the tip of her nose. "And I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"See, my hands are busy right now." They were at that. He rubbed her back in slow circles, teasing but never fully cupping her ass. "You're going to have to get it for me."

"Well, I'm pretty busy myself." She ran her fingers through his hair, dipping her head to skim her nose along his neck.

Edward growled - a low rumble in his throat. He reached up, taking her hands in his and sliding them down to his shoulders. "I'm confident you can find it. You're a very smart girl."

"I don't know about that." She pressed her palms to his back and slid them down. "See, I got this boyfriend. Sometimes he tells me I'm crazy for being with him."

"Well there's no doubt there." His hands were in her hair, undoing the bun. He tilted her head up, looking her in the eyes as he spoke. "He loves you though."

"I love you, too."

He kissed her then. It was the type of kiss where it was impossible to remember the rest of the world existed. They were part of the same whole, moving in perfect synchronicity. His mouth tasted sweet and his hands were strong on her.

Gradually, as she melted against him, Bella's hands dropped lower and lower. And came in contact with metal. She gasped in surprise, breaking their kiss as she took the thing from his pocket.

"See?" he murmured, keeping her in the circle of his arms. "I knew you could do it."

Bella marveled at the thing in her hand. It was a flower. A flower made of car parts carefully crafted together. The petals on the top were made of colorful license plates.

"I know you're not a flowers kind of girl..."

"This is better than flowers." She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

He sighed, holding her tight. "I want to go somewhere this weekend. Just you and me."

She pulled back enough to look him in the eye. "Is that a good idea?"

A week and a half before, Kebi had visited for Benjamin's birthday. Her leaving again had brought on a bit of a backslide in his behavior.

Edward grimaced. "Not the whole weekend. He's better behaved with Mom and Dad than he is with anyone else." He pulled her into a hug again. "I just want a few hours. Just you and me."

"That sounds really great. Of course we can go somewhere."

HIs smile returned, and he looked on her adoringly. "I'm trying to get it right."

She pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "We both are."

When they reluctantly parted, Bella nearly floated back into work.

"Honey, you have a grease stain on your cheek," Eric said, taking her by the arm and guiding her to the back where he could clean her off.

"Hold this." Bella handed him her flower while she got her hair back in order.

Eric pursed his lips, looking from the flower to her face. She knew she had to be grinning like an idiot. "That man loves the hell out of you, doesn't he?"

Bella's grin broadened. "That's what he says."

"About what I said before... Good trade." He handed her flower back, the look in his eyes reflecting jealousy.

With a sigh, Bella set her flower on a shelf where it would be safe until her shift ended. "I think so."

_**~0~**_

Benjamin pushed his dinner away, looking very grumpy. "I don't want this."

Bella saw Edward's jaw tense. He'd had a trying day at work, and Benjamin hadn't made life easy that evening, and Edward was at the end of his rapidly fraying rope. He chewed a mouthful of food slowly before he swallowed and answered. "Benji, you love Mac 'n Cheese."

"Not like this." He crossed his arms. "Why didn't you let Grandma make it? She makes it better than you but not as good as Mommy."

"Grandma had to take me to the doctor," Carlisle reminded him. "But your father worked hard to make us a nice meal. You can be polite even if it's not what you want."

Benjamin eyed his grandfather warily, a brief look of shame flitting across his face before he rallied. "I don't want this," he said again to his father. "You should talk to Mommy. She makes it better. I want it the way she makes it."

Edward slammed his palm down on the table, startling all of them. "I'm doing the best I can, Benjamin. You liked my Mac 'n Cheese well enough before. Why are you being so goddamn difficult?"

Bella put her hand on Edward's knee, and Benjamin stared, wide-eyed, at his father. Then he scowled and ran off in the direction of his room.

Edward slumped forward, his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. "Shit." In utter frustration, he kicked at the leg of the table viciously, jolting everyone's dinner. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"You're fine, Edward," Carlisle said before Bella could. "Everyone needs a few deep breaths now and again."

"I shouldn't have yelled, and I shouldn't have talked to him like that."

"No, but he was pushing your buttons on purpose, and he shouldn't have been doing that either," Esme said. "It's okay, Edward. Take a few deep breaths, talk to us, and then you can go talk to him when you're calmer."

Bella gathered their plates, leaning down to press a kiss to Edward's cheek. "I'll be in your room, okay?"

He looked up at her. "Bella, you don't have to-"

"It's okay." She knew when he needed his parents and when he needed her. "Really. I have to study anyway, remember?"

"Okay." He tugged on her arm, kissing her more fully when she bent down.

Bella put the dishes in the sink and headed upstairs. Benjamin's room was quiet, which was probably a good thing. It meant his anger was more grumpiness than anything else. When he was really pissed off, the ground shook.

She retreated to Edward's room, spreading her book and notes out in front of her. As much as it sometimes chafed that she couldn't soothe all his aches, Bella welcomed the quiet of his room. Even though Edward and his parents had just moved to this house less than a month previously, she was there so often, this bedroom felt more comfortable than her own back on campus.

Bella was so engrossed trying to make heads or tails of her too-quick chicken scratch, she didn't hear Edward come in. She felt the bed dip as he sat behind her. His arms wound around her waist, and he pulled her back against his chest, resting his head on her shoulder.

Dropping her notes, Bella put her hands to his, twining their fingers together. "How are things?"

He sighed. "I apologized. Benji apologized. We cleaned the kitchen together, and now he's hanging out with Mom and Dad."

Bella shifted, turning so she was looking at him. "And how are you?"

Edward pursed his lips, playing with her fingers as he thought about it. "I'm okay."

"Really?" She fixed him with a look.

His lips quirked up on one side. "Really." His expression became more serious. "But I would like to talk to you."

Bella's heart skipped a beat. "Should I be worried?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, looking down at the comforter. "Sometimes I think you'll trade me in for someone who knows what she's doing."

Edward surprised Bella by laughing. "Come here." He opened his arms to her and pulled her down on the bed with him. "We're a fine pair, aren't we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Constantly thinking we're not what the other needs." He made circles on her chin with the pad of his thumb.

"I feel like a complication. Your life is complicated and difficult. I feel like I must be a chore."

He studied her with furrowed eyebrows. "Do you think I think Benji is a chore?"

"What? No."

"Of course not. It doesn't mean raising him isn't the hardest thing I've ever done - admittedly harder now than it's been in the past." He snuggled closed to her. "Believe me, Bella, you bring so much happiness to my life. Relationships are hard work, but it's worth it to me."

"It's worth it to me, too."

He smiled. "So you mean you don't regret getting involved with me like I sometimes worry you do?"

"Never."

"You can't even drink legally yet. That's kind of a scary thought."

"I don't even like the taste of alcohol."

"That's really not the point."

"What is the point?"

Edward twisted his lip, studying her. "My parents were bugging me again about going back to school."

Bella suddenly understood his hesitance. He was still adjusting to having so many people in his life helping him. He also wasn't used to talking his decisions out with other people. This wasn't the first time he'd been unsure about talking to Bella, both because he was so used to being alone and because he felt like he was a burden, forcing her to deal with his issues.

Theirs was the antithesis of a carefree relationship for being as relatively new as it was. But Bella had told him the truth some months before. Whether or not it was logical, whether or not it was more than she should want to deal with at twenty-years-old, she was all in.

Worth the trade, as Eric said.

And now that she was sanguine with her decision, she wanted to learn how to be not only a good girlfriend but a good partner.

"Do you want to go back to school?"

Edward didn't answer at first. His look was focused somewhere over her head as he put his thoughts together. "I want... I'm not unhappy where I am."

"That wasn't the question." She sat up, untying his shoes for him as she spoke. "What were you majoring in before?"

"Anthropology."

Bella paused in her task, turning to look at him. "Really?"

He grinned. "What? Are you having trouble picturing a mechanic hanging out with monkeys?"

"Anthropology is more than just Jane Goodall, isn't it?"

"Of course. But that's what drew me to the major. I don't think I knew exactly what kind of anthropology I wanted to specialize in, but the monkeys are what hooked me when I was a little boy." He laughed at himself. "I don't know that it ever would have stuck, but it's a fascinating field." Amusement faded from his features. "But I don't know if it's practical. Even when I was twenty-one, I didn't know what I was going to do when I got out of school. I didn't have a specific plan. With something like Anthropology, I probably would have ended up getting my Master's in something more specific."

"But you still aren't answering the question. Is that what you want?" She knelt at his feet on the bed, looking down on him.

His look was far off. "I loved learning. Being a mechanic is a happy enough medium. It's still problem solving. It's still applying a wealth of knowledge-"

"Edward." Bella was mildly exasperated. "Just answer me."

His eyes found hers. "Yes. I would love to go back to school."

"Then what's the problem? Your parents are not only willing but able to help you. You were almost done, right? When you dropped out you were almost done, so you wouldn't be starting at square one. You could probably have your Bachelor's in a year. Any way you look at it, a college degree opens more doors than you have open right now. You can decide after that if you want to pursue a specific career path."

His mouth was set in a hard line, his brows knitted in consternation. "It feels wrong. Living off my parents again."

"Again, you can't see it as black and white. Going to school is still working. Your parents were paying your way before. They were happy to do it then, and they've told you they're happy to do it now."

"But I didn't have a little boy then. Benjamin is mine to take care of as much as I was theirs. How is that fair, especially since I didn't ask Kebi for child support? Why should they pay to support _my _child?"

Bella gave a little growl. Her boyfriend was frustrating when he was being stubborn. "Here's what I think. It's all situational. Your parents aren't struggling. They have no outstanding expenses except your dad's ongoing medical care, which is mostly covered through his insurance. They are more than able to support you and your son. There's nothing wrong with that as long as you're going into it with no intention of taking advantage of them. You put your nose to the grindstone and graduate as quickly as you can."

She crawled over him, straddling him, and sitting up with her hands on his chest. "And think of what that would teach Benjamin. It's one thing for you to tell him he can be anything, do anything he dreams of. It seems to me that lesson would carry more weight if you followed your own advice. Think of how it would improve your quality of life to do something that makes you happy forty hours a week - truly happy."

His fingers drew up and down her back, and from the way his mouth worked, she could tell he was biting the inside of his cheek. "And what about appearances? If Kebi challenged my right to custody again, what would it look like if I was unemployed living off my parents?"

Bella paled. "Maybe you should talk to Marcus before you settle on a firm no," she suggested. "Ask him how it would look." She shook her head. "Anyway, you have some time to think about it. Go to work and save your paycheck for now. I don't think you're in time to apply to any university until the Spring semester of next year."

"Those are both good points."

"So you at least won't dismiss the idea?"

His smile was easier then, and his hands slipped under her shirt, sending chills up her spine. "I'll think about it. I promise."

"Good." Bella bent down to kiss him, sighing contentedly as she lay on top of him.

"Hey, Bella?" His voice was husky as he spoke between kisses to her mouth, her chin, her neck.

"Hmm?"

"I have another question for you. Something I want _you _to consider."

"What's that?"

He cupped her face in his hands, pulling her head back so he could look at her. He didn't speak right away, but the way he swallowed several times told her he was nervous about something.

"What is it?" she asked, putting her hand to his cheek.

"You have to find housing for the summer, don't you?"

"Yeah. We switch units every Fall semester, and I have to figure out where to be for the summer."

He stroked his thumbs over her lips, looking down before he looked back up at her eyes. "Bella... I completely understand why you wouldn't, but..." He swallowed hard again. "I don't know how feasible it is for you, considering I do live with my parents. But you've seen how they give us space..."

"It does feel more like your parents live with you than the other way around," Bella said. "Edward, what are you asking?"

"Would you consider moving in here for the summer?"

Bella sucked in a breath.

Edward continued on, stumbling over his words. "We have plenty of room. You wouldn't have to move in with me. I mean. You could if you wanted to. But we do have a spare room if it would make you more comfortable to have your own space. It would be more space than you'd have with a roommate, and you're here half the time anyway. It was Mom's suggestion, and-"

Bella put her hands over Edward's mouth. She stared at him, a little breathless, trying to wrap her head around that offer.

They both knew if she moved in, it wouldn't be for the summer. It would likely be forever.

That was a huge decision.

Edward licked her hand, and she released him.

"Don't answer now," he said, rubbing her back. "Just think about it. Just know the offer is there."

Bella laid her head on his chest. "That I can do."

* * *

**A/N: SO. What are YOUR thoughts? SO many thanks to songster and barburella. **

**I'm like 98% sure the next chapter is the last and then an epi.**


	25. Study Break Redux

**A/N:Well, okay. The kids decided they needed a break... so instead of one last chapter, you get two shorter chapters.**

* * *

The last week had been stressful.

Well, more stressful than usual, Bella amended. Life had been far from a picnic for months, but the last week had been particularly heinous. Edward was putting in a few overtime hours in the rush of people getting their cars checked out for summer road trips. As school started to wind down, Bella was caught up in the rush of papers to complete and finals to study for again. Most of Edward's spare time rightfully went to Benji.

They did manage a couple hours together. Most nights of the week Bella spent at the Cullens' house, content to fall asleep with Edward's arm slung around her waist.

Thinking Edward should have some alone time with his family - and she really did need to crack the books - Bella sent Edward a text one not so special Friday night saying she was going to stay in her dorm for the evening.

"Um. Excuse me? Who are you, and what are you doing in my place?" Angela quipped when she walked in the door.

Bella gave her friend a wry smile. "Look who's talking. I don't think I've seen you all _year_ let alone this semester."

"Boyfriends, right?" Angela shook her head. "Timesuckers."

"No kidding. You remember last year? We were inseparable." Bella's tone was rueful. A year ago, she would have laughed if anyone had told her she and Angela would be virtual strangers. Yet here they were. Their lives rarely intersected anymore.

Her roommate's lips twisted. "This is one of those moments when you realize your parents were right and life changed without you realizing it, huh?"

"Yeah." Bella wrapped her friend in an impulsive hug. "I promise not to forget about you if you don't forget about me."

"You're stuck with me," Angela promised. She sighed. "That being said, I have to go. I have a study group."

"Of course you do."

After Angela left, Bella popped some kettle corn and settled down to her books.

She'd only been studying for about twenty minutes before a knock to the door interrupted her.

"Edward!" Bella was delighted to find her boyfriend outside her apartment. Grabbing his hands, she pulled him inside, kissing him before she gasped and let him go. "What are you doing here? Who's with Benji? What-"

He silenced her litany of questions with another kiss, laughing against her lips. "What are you up to tonight?" he asked rather than answer her question.

She quirked an eyebrow, taking a step backward out of his arms. "I have to fit the studying in some time."

He didn't let her get away, following her step with one of his own. His eyes were full of mischief. "Are you sure you have to study?"

As usual, his nearness, especially when he was looking at her like that, did wonderful things to her body. "I'm pretty sure studying is a requirement of this whole college thing, yes."

He pressed forward again, forcing her to take a step back so she was up against the door. "That's a pity." He tilted his head toward her, his lips so close to hers she could feel his breath hot on her skin, but he didn't kiss her.

"Why is that?" She tried to catch his lips, but he turned his head just slightly away. The tease.

"Benji is at a sleepover. Mom and Dad went back to Forks to settle a few last minute details before the sale of the old house goes through." His hand snaked around her waist, and he pulled her away from the door. "It's just you and me, baby girl. All. Night."

Bella's heart was already trying to escape from the cage of her ribs to gallop around the room. When he dipped his head, skimming the tip of his nose in a line from her ear to her chin, her breath stuttered. "So tell me." His words were a vibration against her neck as he peppered little kisses at her throat. "How much do you really need to study?"

As he spoke, he lifted his hand, hooking a single finger into the collar of her shirt and tugging down until the spot where her neck met her shoulders was exposed. He pressed his mouth there. His teeth scraped lightly along her skin, sending a shiver of pure delight down her spine.

"I, um..." She swallowed hard, trying to make her brain work again. "I should... um." She blew out a breath. "Fuck it." Throwing her arms around his neck, she attacked his mouth with her own.

_**~0~**_

"The evening is yours. I'm yours. We can do whatever you want to do," Edward had promised her.

Bella asked him to let her drive. He did. Edward was focused so completely on her, he didn't even realize where they were going until they'd pulled up in front of it.

He blinked, and if Bella wasn't so nervous, she would have giggled at the stupefied expression on his face. "You want me to go to work?"

"No." She swallowed down the lump in her throat, reminding herself this was Edward. He wasn't going to laugh at her, even if her request was ridiculous. "Can you get into the garage?" She knew her cheeks had to be flaming.

He didn't answer her. He was staring. His mouth hung open, and even in the dim light, Bella could see the look in his eyes was dark.

Her mouth went dry. She was thirsty, and he was water.

They leaned over the console between them at the same time, lips meeting in the middle. He'd caught on to what she wanted quick. His hand landed first on her knee but quickly moved to her inner thigh. She moaned into his mouth when he stroked his fingers over her jean-clad center.

Before they could get too far, Bella pushed him backward. "Can you get into the garage or not?"

Edward's grin was wicked. "Oh, I can." He grabbed her by the lapels, drawing her close to him again. His lips tickled the skin near her ear and his voice was a rumble as he spoke. "Isabella Marie. We've been together for seven months. Are you seriously just now going to tell me you have mechanic fantasies?"

Refusing to let him have the upper hand, Bella fisted her fingers in his shirt, pulling him close so she could kiss him. Only when he'd gone pliant, his mouth seeking out hers and his body leaning forward, did she break their kiss. "Edward Anthony, if you haven't figured out I have mechanic fantasies, you haven't been paying attention."

He growled, and kissed her once. Hard. "Give me just one minute, miss, and then pull your car in." He flashed a smile that would have made her weak in the knees if she wasn't already sitting. "We'll get to work on you right away."

Bella shivered with anticipation. As soon as Edward was inside the door of the office, she got out of the car and raced to the trunk. She grimaced when she saw her spare uniform from work was rumpled. It would have to do. Opening the back door, she stood between the two doors on the driver's side of the car. As quick as she could she changed into her work uniform, making it back into the driver's seat just as Edward got the garage door open.

Bella folded her arms on the steering wheel, banging her head down as she groaned. Edward had also changed. He was wearing his jumper now, looking like he was walking right out of a porn set.

The mechanic and the waitress.

She pulled into the garage, and he caught her eye, his smile spreading slow across his face. He sauntered, he fucking sauntered, over to her window and leaned on the car door to speak to her. Before he could say anything, he seemed to notice she'd changed and he groaned, banging his head on the top of the door. "Jesus Christ," he muttered under his breath. She could practically feel his eyes travelling down the length of her body, checking to see if she had the skirt on as well. "You'll be the death of me, Bella, I swear you will."

Bella bit the inside of her cheek to keep her smirk in check. "So you think I can get some service here, or what?"

He pursed his lips. "Yeah, I think I can service you." His words made her body clench. "Why don't you come out here and show me what's wrong," he said, opening the car door for her.

Bella got out of the car, noticing how he stayed inside her personal space as she walked around to the front of the car. She gasped when he grabbed her by the arm and pushed her over the hood of the car without warning. "No need to explain, ma'am. I'm good at sussing out the issue." His fingers traced along her sides.

"Good with your hands, are you?" she asked, proud she wasn't a quivering pile of goo by then.

"That's what they tell me." He moved his hands to cup her ass. "You'll have to let me know if they're right."

Bella pressed her lips together, but she couldn't help the little whine his touch elicited. His hands were underneath her skirt now, his fingers skimming over the backs of her thighs and back up to her ass. "Have you figured it out yet?"

He hummed. "Very nearly." His hand slid under the waistline of her panties. Bella Bit her lip, but it didn't quite muffle the wanton moan his touch elicited. He rubbed her clit with two fingers, letting his fingertips trail down further, feeling her where she was slick.

"See, this is your problem right here." He pressed a finger inside her, making her whimper. "It's a simple fluid leak."

There was no reason that should be so hot, but it was. It really was.

Edward bent forward so his body was pinning hers down on the hood. He pushed both his fingers inside her now, continuing to speak in a low, maddeningly steady voice near her ear. "It's an easy fix. The crack just needs to be filled."

"Oh, God," Bella mumbled. She tilted her forehead against the cool metal of the car.

Meanwhile, Edward continued to work his fingers in and out of her. With his other hand, he brushed her hair back over her shoulder and nibbled on her earlobe. "Is that what you want, Miss Swan?" He used his knee to spread her legs. "Do you want me to fill you?"

"Now. Now, Edward. Please."

His weight was gone from her but only long enough for him to pull her panties down. Then he spread his hand wide between her shoulders. She heard a rustle as he unbuttoned his jeans. "Do you have any idea what this does to me, Bella? Do you have any idea how hot this is?"

"I think I have some idea. Edward." The word was a plea. She thrust her ass back, inviting him closer.

He groaned. "Fuck, you're so beautiful." His hand was between her legs again, guiding the head of his cock to her entrance. He teased her for only one stroke, two, three, and then he slid inside her.

For minutes, neither of them said a word. Edward took her hands, holding them on either side of her head as he pounded into her at a quick rhythm. He grunted. She moaned. He sighed. She made a sound that might have been his name. He nipped at her shoulder. The cool temperature of the metal under her hands and the heat of his body surrounding her was a perfect mixture - titillating, keeping her from combustion.

He groaned, dragging his lips up to her ear again. "You feel this, don't you? How you were made for me."

"Yes." She cried out as he hit a sweet spot inside her. "Harder. Please, Edward. More."

"You want more, baby girl?" He was so deep inside her.

"Everything," she said on a breath.

"I'm yours." He ducked down, pressing his head against hers. His breath came in rough, ragged pants by her ear.

Bella couldn't speak then. She could make no intelligible noise as he drove into her hard and fast just like she wanted. In that moment, she was glad she was beyond speech. It was almost too much. She might have begged him to stop. As it was, when she came, her vision went white. She screamed so loud, Edward clamped his hand tight over her mouth, muffling the noise so they wouldn't get caught. He drowned out his own orgasm with his mouth at her neck, his teeth digging into her skin.

"Jesus," he said under his breath as he panted. He kissed her ear. "I love you."

"You love Jesus or you love me?"

He laughed. "Smart aleck." With a groan, he pulled out of her, giving her ass a smack. Bella squeaked, pushing herself up wobbly legs.

Edward wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest and leaning on the car for support. He cuddled her close, kissing the sore spot on her neck where his teeth had dug in. "Can I take you home, Bella?"

"Yeah." She opened her mouth, because she wanted to tell him he could keep her. She wanted it to be their home. She was his. "Take me home," she said instead. She figured she wanted to tell him when they were curled up in their bed.

* * *

**A/N: Really. Next chapter is the last. And yes, there will be an epi.**

**Many thanks to jessypt, barburella, and songster. **

**How we doing out there?**


	26. The First Day of the Rest of Your Life

**A/N: Quick personal note for those of you who didn't see it before. I'm gonna be on the Twilight fanfiction panel at comic con. WEEE! So excited. So if you have any questions for me or the talented ladies on the panel with me, please feel free to submit them! Thanks. I'll see you there if you're going!**

* * *

Benjamin had volunteered to stay behind and help Bella pack while his father went to pick up dinner. What he was doing was less putting things in boxes and more taking things out to ask questions about them.

"Oh, I found pictures!"

Bella looked up to find Benjamin settling happily back against the wall with her scrapbook laid out across his lap. "My mom gave me that when I moved in to my first dorm room Freshman year. She told me I wasn't allowed to forget about her."

"Is this your mom?"

"Yes." Bella smiled fondly at the photo - a single shot of her mother grinning from ear to ear. It was the day she'd gotten teacher of the year at the elementary school she taught at. She was so proud.

"She's very pretty." He flipped to the front of the book, and his eyes brightened. "Is this you? Are you the baby?"

"Yep. That's me. Cute, right?"

"You're kinda wrinkled like a bulldog." He giggled. "But Mommy told me that's how most babies look when they're first born.

"That's very true." She flipped a few pages for him and pointed to a picture of her as a toddler. "I filled out, see?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

As Benjamin looked through the rest of the scrapbook, asking the occasional question, he began to frown in concentration.

"Your daddy isn't in a lot of these. Did he take the pictures?"

"No, actually." Bella swallowed past the knot of nerves that had migrated to her throat. She always had a rush of fear in moments like these when Benjamin looked to her for answers that she would overstep her bounds somehow or say the wrong thing. "My dad lived here in Washington while I lived in Arizona and California most of my life when I was a kid."

Benjamin's wide eyes darted up to hers. "You mean like me and Mommy?"

"Yeah, exactly like that."

"So you went on planes by yourself to see your daddy?"

"Yeah, I did."

His expression was pensive as he looked at her. "Was it scary?"

"The first time was a little scary," she admitted. "But the flight attendants are always really nice. You can get them to bring you extra cookies and snacks if you want."

Benjamin hummed as though he was considering the idea. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you're moving in with us."

"Well, I am so relieved to have your stamp of approval." Bella said the words in a teasing voice, but in reality, she was dead serious. Of all the people she had to tell she was moving in with Edward for the summer, it was Benji whose reaction she worried about the most. She was forever worried he would end up resenting her again, like he had those first few weeks after his mother left. "What does my moving in have to do with planes?"

"If I'm going to see my mommy for the whole summer, Daddy would be very bored. He has Grandma and Grandpa, but they can't play with him the way you can."

Bella raised her hand to her mouth, covering her smirk. "I guess you have a point there."

_**~0~**_

"I'm just going to lay here for a second."

Bella snorted, shaking her head as Edward lay down on their bed when the last box had finally been brought into the house. "You're getting old, Cullen. This was just one room worth of stuff, and you're dead to the world."

Edward opened one eye, fixing her with a glare. All at once he went from prone on the bed to leaping forward. Bella squealed as he wrapped her in his arms, dragging her down with him on the bed. "You stink, Edward," she protested, wrestling with him.

He kept her in a tight grip. "Oh, yeah, Swan, like you smell like a bed of roses." He ducked his head, skimming his nose along her neck. "It's a good smell though. It does things to me."

"I thought you were tired." She laughed breathlessly when he scraped his teeth along her shoulder.

He grunted. "I have to prove to you I'm not old."

"You're not-"

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

Edward and Bella flew apart, looking up from where they were on the bed to see Benjamin hovering in the doorway. His lips and nose were scrunched up. "You know, there is such thing as traumatizing children. You were kissing, huh?"

"Bella was putting me down for a nap, that's all." Edward winked at Bella and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You're taking a nap? You aren't a baby, Daddy. And you aren't busted up like Grandpa."

"I'm busted up today. Bella has too many books."

"Bella says there's no such thing as too many books." Benjamin climbed into bed with them. "She said there are only so many adventures you can go on in real life, and all the rest you have to take with your mind. Right, Bella?"

Smiling, Bella reached over Edward to ruffle the boy's hair. "You got it, kiddo."

"I guess I can't argue with it if that's what Bella says." Edward yawned.

"Are you really going to take a nap, Daddy?"

"Maybe. A nap would be good before dinner, I think."

It wasn't just the moving, Bella knew. Edward hadn't slept well at all the last week. The end of school combined with the fact he was going to be away all summer brought on a slew of invitations from Benjamin's friends. It was a lot to keep up with for Edward who was still getting used to being the sole one responsible for all his son's activities. Add that to the fact Benji was flying out to Kebi in two more days, and Edward couldn't help but worry.

When they found out what happened, a lot of the other parents at Benjamin's school seemed to go out of their way to fill Edward's head with the horror stories of what could be. As these things went, Edward's custody battle with Kebi was relatively easy. Kebi was short with Edward these days, but she wasn't vengeful. She ached, but she did her best not to let Benjamin see her resentment. They were always civil with each other where their son was concerned. The same could not be said for other parents who ended up ripping each other apart in front of the children they were fighting over.

But Edward had never been away from Benjamin for months at a time. Though Amun had been warned by the judge not to interfere in Edward and Kebi's parenting relationship, there was always the worry that his voice would get too loud. For years, though Kebi deferred to him in most things, she hadn't let him color the way she saw Edward. Would her resentment at not having her son get the better of her? Worse, could anything they said change the way Benjamin looked at his father?

Bella kissed the back of Edward's head, cuddling him close for a moment. She'd told him over and over he was a good father. Regardless of anything Kebi and Amun said, nothing could change the truth. She had to hope their desire to protect Benjamin would outweigh any venomous thoughts they harbored.

"I think I'll take a nap, too," Benjamin said, wiggling until he was resting on the pillow in Bella's typical space.

Edward chuckled. "You're tired, huh?"

Benjamin shrugged. "Well, yeah. I helped today. I worked really hard."

"That's very true." Edward reached behind him, finding Bella's hand and giving it a squeeze. They both knew Benjamin was an active child. He wasn't tired. The last few days he'd been clingier than usual with Edward. Anything his dad did, Benjamin wanted to do, even sleep, apparently. It was the same thing he'd done with his mother before she moved.

"Okay, boys, I'm not going to wallow in my own stink. You guys have fun with that."

"Bella." Benjamin sounded oh so exasperated. "How many times do I have to tell you? Daddy is not a boy."

"Yes. Of course. My favorite boy and my favorite man are going to take a nap, and I am going to take a shower."

Before she left, Edward rolled over, pulling her back for a final kiss before he turned back, gathering Benjamin to him. Bella lingered for a few moments longer, her heart warming and expanding as she looked on them. Maybe she was young, but it didn't stop her from thinking the sight of a man so completely in love with his child was a turn on. Rather than frighten her, it only made her feel lucky. Edward loved her with the same intensity.

She'd had no idea how lucky she was when a left alone little boy chose her table to sit and wait for his father to get off work.

Bella retreated to the shower. She peeked in on her boys and found them still fast asleep. Letting them be, she made her way downstairs.

She found her father perched on a barstool in the kitchen, a concerned look on his face as he stared off into nothingness.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

She came to sit beside him and noticed a paper on the counter between his hands. It was one of Benjamin's drawings. Typically, Benjamin was all about natural things, particularly volcanos. The boy loved volcanos. He almost never drew people. This drawing though was one he'd made for Edward when it was clear his father was worrying too much.

Though his people weren't drawn nearly as well as his landscapes, it was clear who they were. It was Edward and Bella with Benjamin. He was holding both their hands, and he'd helpfully drawn a big red heart between their heads, "Because you love Bella and Bella loves you in the big red heart way where your heart goes ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum."

There was a volcano exploding in the background.

Charlie looked up at her. There was a heaviness in his eyes that told Bella he was warring with himself. Charlie wasn't good about talking on any serious or deep level. "What is it, Dad?" she prompted though she dreaded the answer. As easy as Bella found it to express her emotions to Edward, with anyone else she was uncomfortable.

Her father tapped the picture. "This little boy loves you."

Bella's heart gave a little flutter. "I love him, too."

Charlie's moustache twitched, and he sighed. "You've thought about this, haven't you, Bella? This is what you really want? A kid, and somebody else's parents, and-" he gestured around him, "-all this? You should be spending your last summer vacation before you graduate, I don't know... wherever the kids go these days."

"Come on, Dad. You'd really rather I end up on a Girls Gone Wild video?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Bells."

She patted his hand. "I'm happy."

"I know that. And you're smarter than most people I know." He rubbed the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable. "I just need to know you've thought this through. You have so much left to do in your life. I'd hate to think of you having a baby nine months from now."

"Dad!" Bella's cheeks flushed bright pink. "It's not like we're getting married. I'm just here for the summer."

Charlie gave her a 'cut the bullshit' look. "I've been around a lot longer than you have, kid. I know how this works."

"Well, I'm not even thinking about kids right now."

"Not thinking about kids is exactly how most kids happen."

Bella groaned. "Can we not do this?" She huffed. "I may be in love, but I'm not going to forget about all the things I wanted before I even met Edward. And even if I did get caught up in some stupid fairy tale vision, Edward wants those things for me. He wouldn't let me forget." She smiled. "He's good to me. He's good _for _me."

Charlie grunted, not quite willing to give in yet. "And what if he wants more children before you're ready? I know he's not ancient, but he is older than you are. Or the opposite. What if, when you're ready to have kids, he doesn't want to go through it all again?"

"Dad." Bella buried her head in her hands. "Neither of us is thinking about kids now. I don't even know if I want them. I just haven't thought about it, and I don't think either of us wants to think about it right now."

"Not thinking about the long run is what got your mother and I in trouble."

"Life is what got you in trouble." Bella sighed, raising her head to meet her father's eyes. "I understand you're my dad and it's your job to worry. I appreciate it. I really do, but this is my life. This is my choice, and I'm happy.

"It hasn't been easy. With everything that's happened even in the last six months, it's not like it's been all rainbows and sunshine. But that's fine. I have thought it through. I'm scared, but I'm learning, and I'm _happy,_" she stressed again.

Charlie lifted his hand in surrender. "Okay. Okay. I get it." He offered her a small smile. "Your life was just so simple before. You're not even twenty-one yet."

"I know." She laughed lightly. "A few months ago my life was simple but good. Now it's... complicated as hell and better." She shrugged. "It's a tradeoff."

"And you're happy."

"I really am."

Charlie hooked his arm around her, bringing her to him for a quick side hug. "That's the important part."

They were distracted by the door then. Carlisle and Esme were back, bringing dinner with them. Bella helped them get set up, and by the time everything was on the table, Edward and Benjamin were awake. They came into the kitchen with matching sleepy eyes and different shades of bed head. He smiled when he saw her, extending his hand. She let him pull her toward him for a kiss that lingered just a little too long for Benjamin's comfort.

"Excuse me. We're trying to eat here." The little boy pretended to scowl.

So of course, Edward got a better grip on Bella before he dipped her, kissing her in earnest in front of his son, his parents, and her father.

When they finally all settled down, Bella looked around at her full table and smiled.

This was her life, complications and all. This was her home. This was her family.

And yes. She was happy.

* * *

**A/N: There will be an epilogue. Many thanks to barburella and jessypt.**

**How are we feeling, kids?**


	27. Epilogue

**Personal Note: Lovelies, for those of you interested, my novella, Duplicity, is available for purchase on Amazon. You can find it linked on my website or just search Duplicity by Kristina M. Sanchez on Amazon. I'm so excited.**

**Now. Onward.**

* * *

_**~10 Years Later~**_

"Ungh."

These days, Edward wore a shirt and tie and carried a briefcase to work, so Bella rarely caught a glimpse of the mechanic she'd met a decade earlier. Today, though, he was in the garage, trying to fix Kebi's broken down van. He was wearing a plain white shirt that clung to his body, see-through in places with sweat. His hair was a mess. His cheeks were smudged with oil.

All these years later, the oil and sweat smell of a blue collar man still did pleasant things to her.

Edward raised his head, a slow smile spreading across his face as he watched her walk toward him. When she was within grabbing distance, he lunged forward, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Bella squeaked, but she quickly melted against him. She circled his waist, tilting her head up to catch his kiss.

"You're getting me dirty, Mr. Cullen," she mumbled against his lips.

"And yet, you're not protesting, Mrs. Cullen." She felt his mouth turn up. Five years after they married, it still pleased him to call her by his last name. Bella Cullen. Mrs. Cullen. He never failed to work it into conversation when he could.

"You are such a dork."

"Am I?" He began to pepper kisses across her cheek to the underside of her chin until she was breathless with laughter. "I can't imagine what that says about you."

He took her by the hand, tugging her with him. "Where are we going?" Bella asked.

His smile was sly. "We're going to have sex in this van because it pleases me to think of the face Amun would make if he knew."

Bella arched an eyebrow. "You want to imagine Amun's face when we have sex? I'm pretty sure I'm not okay with that."

Edward opened back door to the van and sat on the runner. He hooked his finger in the waistband of her jeans, pulling her toward him. "Defiling Amun's van is just a bonus." He tugged her shirt up and off, his hands going right to her breasts. He pushed her bra up out of the way. "I want to show you what getting dirty really looks like."

Thrills shot down Bella's back, and she groaned when he pinched her nipples. "Oh, God. What if Benji comes out here?"

"That's what backseats are for, Mrs. Cullen." His hand in her hair, he pulled her down for a fevered kiss. "Now get back here."

They scrambled. Edward pulled her into the van, clicking the automatic close that sent the door sliding shut. He tossed the keys away, helping her pull her jeans down while she got his shirt off. It took a bit of maneuvering - which wasn't easy given that they couldn't stop kissing - but soon, Edward was stretched out across the backseat with Bella on on top of him.

"Bella." Edward's voice was a rumble of a warning as his hands cupped her ass, guiding her hips to grind against him. "If you don't quiet down, Benji will be the least of your worries. The Larsens down the street call the cops at the slightest disturbance."

She moaned. "It's your own fault. You know what this does to me." She dragged her teeth along his neck, revellng in the way he gasped and his hips bucked up into her. The feel of his calloused hands on the skin of her back, her ass, only increased the urgency she felt. "Edward. I need you. Now. Please."

"As always, I aim to please." His hands snaked between them, and he guided his cock to her entrance. He teased her, brushing his head against her clit. "You see, ma'am, there's a very exact way to check to make sure the vehicle has the proper lubrication."

"Oh, fuck." He was going to talk mechanic to her. Bella was positive she was going to spontaneously combust. She slid her hips over him, trying to tempt him inside her. "Tell me. Tell me about it."

He guided himself inside her. "See, you dip the dipstick in nice and slow."

"You have to go slow, do you?" She shifted, taking him deep inside her.

"No," he said with a whine in his voice. His hands gripped her hips, and he moved her at a quick pace, rolling his body along with hers. "No, you're right. Checking the lubrication levels doesn't take long at all."

Bella lowered her body onto his, finding a fast, satisfying rhythm as she swallowed his words with her kisses. His hand was cupped against her ass, squeezing intermittently as his tongue curled with hers. They gasped and sighed together, their names tumbling from each others lips with reverence.

A decade had done nothing to stem her passion for this man. If anything, it was stronger for the trials and joys they'd faced together.

"I love you." His words were a sigh whispered against her cheek.

"I love you. So much."

Just as they were reaching the frenzied motion of climax, the garage door opened. They stilled, and Edward stifled a groan against her shoulder. Bella pressed herself down on him as if they could disappear if they tried.

"Where are your parents?"

The voice belonged to Benjamin's girlfriend, Tia. What she and Benjamin were doing in the garage was anyone's guess. They had a habit of talking in here when they wanted privacy from Edward, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle.

Bella shifted carefully. Her clit throbbed with the loss of contact and denial of release as she let Edward slip out of her. She rested her head on his chest, and Edward found a discarded jacket to drape over her ass. The windows were tinted, but there was no reason to take a chance.

"I don't know," Benjamin answered his girlfriend. "They must be up in their room."

Edward and Bella exchanged a glance. He waggled his eyebrows, and Bella had to smother a giggle.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong? You're making me nervous. Are you okay, Tia?"

"No. No, Benny, I'm... so fucked. _We're_ fucked."

Uh oh. That didn't sound good at all. Bella stroked her fingers through Edward's hair, watching his face go blank.

"What are you talking about?" Benji asked.

His girlfriend burst into tears.

This was bad. This was very very bad.

Tia's whisper was unintelligible at first. Bella was frustrated, wishing she could hear better, but even Benji had to ask her several times to speak up. "Baby, I can't understand you," he said.

"I said, I really think I'm pregnant."

Bella gasped. Beneath her, Edward's body went ramrod stiff.

"What? But... I..." Benji sputtered. "We were careful. We were safe."

"Well, maybe we weren't as careful as we thought."

Edward's body jolted, and Bella had to cling to him to keep him from moving. She pinned him with a hard stare, warning him to be still. The last thing Benji needed was his father jumping out at him.

Her husband narrowed his eyes at her, his expression fierce. He was going to get in the middle of this. She could see he was seconds away from yelling if she didn't let him go.

Bella inclined her head, meeting his gaze. She let her eyes flick downward and then back up in a challenging stare. They were both naked. Was he really going to jump into this now?

Grimacing, Edward backed down.

"Are you sure, Tia? Do you know for sure? Did you check?" Benji's voice was high pitched with panic.

"I... No. I didn't check. I'm scared, Benny. I'm so scared."

"Come here, baby. Come here."

Benjamin rocked Tia for minutes while she cried, and Bella kept her hand pressed to Edward's cheek. His nostrils flared, and his breath was slightly labored, but he managed to keep still and quiet.

"Come on, baby. Calm down, and we'll go get one of those tests, okay? You and me. We'll find out." He took a deep breath. "Then we'll figure it out. Okay?"

She must have agreed because a minute later, their steps retreated. Bella kept still on Edward until they heard the sound of Benjamin's car starting from where it was parked out in front of the house, and then he drove away.

Bella and Edward sat up, untangling themselves. Edward wasn't looking at her. His jaw was set in a hard line, his eyes sightless as he pulled on his clothes.

"Come on." Bella took his hand. He yanked away, but Bella was insistent. "Come on. Let's go take a shower, okay?"

He was about to argue, she could see it, but she interrupted him before he could. She stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his tense body. "There's nothing you can do right now, Edward. He's going to come to us, and you need to be calm."

"How can you ask me to be calm?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Bella grasped his shoulders, giving him a firm shake. "Because this is not about you, this is about him. He's going to need you, Edward." She gripped him again when he tried to step away. "You can learn from your parents' mistake."

That got through to him. His shoulders slumped, the fight going out of him. He let her take him upstairs to get cleaned up.

_**~0~**_

Like anyone else, Bella and Edward had their fair share of problems. They were happy together. They had a good life, but they were no strangers to complications.

It took Kebi and Amun two years to get back to Washington. Her pregnancy had not been easy, and they couldn't risk losing Amun's insurance that first year. But when their son, Amir, was stronger, Amun found a good job in Seattle. Once she was back, Kebi didn't want to return to the equal time set up they'd had the first eight years of Benjamin's life. She felt she deserved more since she'd missed out on so much time.

So there was another custody battle, school problems, work problems, health problems - Edward's parents had been in and out of the hospital a lot over the last couple of years especially- and everything in between.

Kebi and Edward had come to an understanding. They were reconciled enough that Kebi, Amun, Amir, and their daughter, Yasmin, weren't strangers at the Cullen house. They all managed to find a common ground for the kids.

After much drama and a few bad experiences, Edward and Bella were both settled in jobs they enjoyed. Carlisle and Esme were elderly and frail, but they were both stable for the moment. Everyone was looking forward to Benjamin going to the University of Puget Sound in a couple months. It was far enough away he would live on campus but close enough he could come home every weekend.

But now this.

Edward had been silent throughout their shower. He let Bella guide him down onto the edge of the bed and stared forward as she towel-dried his hair for him. Years of marriage had taught her much about this man. She loved Benjamin as her own, and her heart ached for him. She wanted to talk it out, but she knew it would be useless until Edward had gathered his thoughts.

She brought him his jeans and a clean shirt, changing into comfortable clothes herself. She was just releasing her hair from the towel it was wrapped in when she felt his arms encircle her from behind. Bella stilled, putting her hand over his as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"What are we going to do, Bella?"

Bella breathed deep. In her mind's eye, she was picturing the little boy alone at her table all those years ago. Her every instinct, even then, was to protect him.

But just like Carlisle and Esme couldn't protect Edward from life, just like Charlie couldn't prevent her from falling in love too early with a man with too much baggage, Edward and Bella couldn't shelter Benjamin.

"His story is just beginning," she said, reaching back with one hand to thread her fingers through his hair. "You can't write it for him."

"But I don't want his story to start like this. Not like this." His voice got rougher, and he stepped away from her, beginning to pace. "I had three years of adulthood before I had him. You know I love him, but it's not what I want for him. Not yet."

"And on Kebi's eighteenth birthday, she already had a one-year-old. She turned out fine. She's very happy and successful." Bella stepped closer, taking his hands to still his motion. "And I think you did okay."

His lips quirked, and he looped his arms around her. "Yeah." He sighed, tilting his head against hers. "But his life, Bella. His plans..."

"We're going to be here for him. Kebi and Amun will be there for him. And Tia has good parents. Whatever happens, they have a lot of support. We can help Benjamin stay on track."

Edwards arms tightened around her. "You always know what to say."

Bella laughed. "I really don't. I'm terrified for him, Edward. I am."

"I know." He kissed her cheek. "So I suppose you're going to say we have to wait for them to come to us."

"I'm afraid so."

"Damn." He frowned. "That sucks."

"It really does."

**~0~**

Benjamin didn't come to them.

That first night, he stayed out late. Playing the good, non-prying father, Edward let it drop when his son said only, "Hey, Dad, goodnight," before heading up to his room.

But then another day passed.

And another.

The three of them had settled down to a late dinner when Edward couldn't take it anymore. He spoke before Bella could stop him. "Benjamin. Is Tia pregnant?"

Benjamin dropped his fork. It landed with a clatter on his full dinner plate. He'd been pushing his food around listlessly to that point as Edward and Bella exchanged worried glances. Now he looked up at his father with wide eyes. "What?"

Edward grimaced. Bella was just glad Carlisle and Esme had gone to bed early that evening.

"We... Bella and I were in the garage, in the van, when Tia was here the other day," he admitted.

Benjamin blanched. "Oh." His eyebrows knitted. "Wait, what were you doing in the van?"

Bella blushed, but Edward wasn't about to be distracted. "Benjamin. I asked you a question."

His son shrank back in his seat, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Benjamin-" Edward said again, but Benji interrupted him, his tone angry.

"No. No, she's not pregnant. She was worried, we were worried, but she's not. She's not."

"She isn't? Are you sure?"

Benjamin's eyes flashed. "Yes, I'm sure. We checked. We double checked. We're not-"

Bella held her hands, palm up. "Okay. Okay. Take a deep breath." She looked to her husband. "Both of you."

Edward had been leaning across the table. He made a concerted effort to sit back and breathe. Benjamin crossed his arms, but he appeared to be calming down as well.

"I'm sorry," Bella said, reaching out to touch Benjamin's arm. "We didn't mean to overhear."

Benjamin squirmed in his seat, his defensive expression fading to a more embarrassed one. "Man. This is all kinds of awkward." He huffed. "It's probably not the way you'd want to find out I was having sex."

"Yeah. That's a given." Edward shook his head. He looked a whole lot better now that he knew Tia wasn't pregnant.

Benjamin looked at his father, his expression pleading. "I'm not being stupid. I swear I'm not. Tia... I love her, Dad. Really."

"I know you do." He ran a hand through his hair restlessly. "You're a smart boy, Benjamin, but your life is just beginning. Don't get too far ahead of yourself too soon."

Benjamin rolled his eyes. He was an easy teenager as these things went, but he was still a teenager. "I know."

Edward and Bella exchanged a glance. He thought he knew everything.

He would learn.

"You can come to me, to us, with anything. You know that right? It doesn't matter that you're an adult now. I'll always be your father."

"Yeah, Dad. I know that."

_**~0~**_

Edward was already in bed when Bella got to their room later that night. He was laying on his back, hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Climbing into bed, Bella rolled onto her side, propping herself up on one arm. She knocked on his forehead before she rested her hand on his chest. "Why so serious?"

His eyes focused on her, and his hands came down. He stroked his fingers along her spine. "Just thinking about Benji. He was a helpless baby just yesterday, wasn't he?"

Bella smiled. "A little boy sitting at my table."

"Yeah. Now he has a whole story to write, like you said, and I have no control over the pen."

Bella didn't answer right away. She laid down, letting his arm settle around her shoulders. "We have our own story left to write." She took his free hand and moved it down to her belly. Pressing it there, she put her hand over his. "This is the next chapter for us."

Edward looked confused for a few seconds before she saw the light turn on. His eyes went wide. "You're serious?"

"Entirely." She felt a smile tug at her lips. They hadn't been actively trying for kids, but they hadn't been trying to prevent them for about a year now.

Edward's hand moved wonderingly over her belly. "How long have you known?"

"A couple days. Since the van. That's what I came out to tell you, but then you were all greasy and distracting." She pursed her lips. "And then I didn't know how to tell you you were going to be a father again and a grandfather in the same month"

.

He laughed and kissed her, the emotion joyous.

"You're happy," she said.

"Yes. You have no idea how much. Bella." He caught her face in his hands. "I love you."

Bella kissed him once, a sweet kiss. "It doesn't scare you? Sending one baby off to live his own life and starting all over again at the beginning?"

His smile was as gentle as the reverent kiss he pressed to her lips. "With you beside me? No, Bella. I'm not scared."

Bella sighed, content as they came together. Edward had her out of her clothes in minutes. He looked so happy as he splayed his hand over her bare belly.

Life was good.

_**~The End~**_

**A/N: SO! How was that five chapter fic... *cough* Damn, I suck at brevity, don't I? Well, I hope you aren't too disappointed.**

**So many thanks to Barburella, jessypt, and songster for all their help along the way. Thanks to all you. You know this fic is going to come DANGEROUSLY close to breaking 6k reviews which would be a first for me.**

**Just one more reminder that if you are interested in following my original works, you can find out more at KristinaMSanchez dot com. **

**Much love!**


End file.
